


雅典学派第一部

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. Chapter 1

危机往往隐藏在喧闹中，诱惑的背后绝对是陷阱——你相信吗？

这里是位于古国希腊的雅典娜公学院，以群英毕集著称于世的世界性大学园，“地球大脑的3/4，人类智慧的密集地”——这是举世公认的事实。

在已成为欧亚中心地的希腊，雅典娜公学院与波士顿商学院、哈迪斯综合学城三足鼎立，三方多有争执，势同水火，偏偏又以高智慧全能人才云集的雅典娜公学院技高一筹，每年均拿到联合国拨款的50%（另外50%由另两所学校平分），钱虽然不是问题，面子上却过不去，所以，雅典娜公学院令其他两所学校咬牙切齿，恨不得将其生吞活剥……

所以，在雅典城，成为雅典娜公学院的学生还是有一定的危险性。尽管如此，每年1月，数以亿记的各国学子仍心怀宏愿，誓要考入此学院的高中部、大学部就读——经过数十轮的严格筛选再加上最后的综合面试，剩下的都是人才中的人才，精英中的精英……

雅典娜公学院的魅力最主要的是它严而不僵的学院体制，精谨活泼的治学作风，灵活自主的学生管理，但，也有少部分人来这里是为了一个传说。

为了一个“雅典学派”的传说。

雅典学派是雅典娜公学院高中部学生会高级干部的别称，在完全自治的高中学院，学生会的权力高于一切，总揽了校园的日常调度、生活安排、学园保卫、财政预算等等大小事物，其成员亦是同级生中的佼佼者。雅典学派的已毕业成员均在雅典娜公学院大学部就读，而后成为叱咤一时的风云人物，只是学生会每三年才改选一次，当选者又大部分是高一的新生。

为什么是三年？

还要说那个传说——据说只要加入雅典学派，就可以通过某种方式实现自己最大的心愿——当然，基于品行测试也是入学考试的重要方面，不必担心混入某些想要称霸世界的野心家或不劳而获的投机者。

也许你难以相信，但这是真的、是真的！在古老的雅典城，总会发生一些现代高科技难以接受的事件，雅典学派的传说即是一例。

可惜，传说的真相只有经历过雅典学派的人才会明白……

雅典学派的入会测试是高中部重点节目之一，安排在开学的第二天，由前任学生会长主持。

第二天？——没错，就是今天！

一　

高速公路上疾驰的不只是那辆银蓝的跑车，还有心情。

“你撑得住吗？”米罗专注地盯着前方的路标，只在转弯时扔了一个问句给身后的人。

后座的人没回答，把目光投向窗外。

“上了那个路口就是学院的范围，还有半小时才能到学校——老实说昨天我也吓了一跳，你看怎样？”

身后的男孩懒洋洋的声音：“奇怪……怎么这里的建筑风格……”

米罗随意放了一盘CD，舒缓的旋律伴随他低沉的嗓音——性感迷人：“你也觉得怪？这个雅典娜公学院本来就怪的要命，建筑也是古今参半，但却不会让人觉得不协调，世界上恐怕只有这个地方，把古老和现代结合的如此巧妙了……对了，你真的要加入雅典学派？听说武斗是测试的重要内容之一，你的体力行吗？”

那男孩看穿了米罗的居心：“难道还要我动手吗？”

米罗会意，心中开始打算盘，脸上露出狡诈的微笑：“呵呵，我当然会帮你，不过……”

“知道了。”后面的男孩不理会他，闭目养神。

雅典娜公学院高中部占地1200000亩，拥有教职工500人左右，在校生近2000人（其中包括刚刚入学的600人），宜古宜今的校园中随时都在衍生传奇、歌颂浪漫、赞美爱情——白话文就是：期待与美人相遇、期待与美人相识、期待与美人相恋，而这一届的新生中，竟然有那么多极品美人！（附带说明：这里男女平等，一律称之美人）。而这里的学生不论男女，来自世界各地，受过良好的教育，最懂得发现美、欣赏美、追求美……  
男孩子女孩子们正在发布新一期的校园优质偶像大排名，上榜的全是美丽的新生，比如说，正开着阿波罗公司限产100辆的“飙阳”跑车，大模大样开进校门的这一位：

米罗，真实身份有待考证，但他是美其司家族一员已毋庸置疑。

美其司家族族长美其司夫妇是2X世纪最幸运的暴发户，二人年轻时开玩笑地买了一张世界彩票，竟获得天文数字的免税奖金，再加上夫妻二人善于投资，现今可谓富可敌国——可惜美其司夫妇为人低调，从未对外界发布家庭资料。

即使如此米罗也已被众女生定格为性感的富家公子，不只因为他开的车只有总统才养的起，更因为他一双幽蓝的、带着电波的眼睛倾倒了无数学子，已荣登“校园最性感眼神”宝座。其余“校园最性感身材”“校园最天使笑容”还在投票，据说米罗很有希望再登榜首哦！

当然那已经不知是少男少女们第几次倾倒了，这里帅哥美女无数，米罗虽然优秀，却还排不到校园十大美人榜首。

米罗下了车，帅气的甩手关了车门，引起了众多学生的驻足，痞痞的抛了个媚眼，把所有人电的晕头转向，再露出他阳光般纯真的笑脸，把所有人看的转向晕头。

也不说话，米罗潇洒地转身，敲了敲后车窗：“车子不能再向前开了，出来啊？”

众人终于清醒，这句话勾起了旁人的好奇心——听说美其司家族还有一位成员同为新生，昨天的开学典礼却请了病假，莫非车上这一位……？

只见那车门颤了几颤，却没开。米罗不耐烦地摇头：“拜托！怎么又没力气了？”说着一扬手拉开车门——粗鲁的动作不失威风，一阵口哨！

车内的人却直接摔了出来，直跌进米罗的怀里，没有人看的清他的长相，只看到一头飘逸的，如梦似幻的冰蓝色长发，湖水一样泻在空气中。

虽然只是头发，不知为何却让人倒吸一口冷气——怎么世上竟有如此柔美的颜色和质感？

“你今天的状况还真不适合来上学啊！”米罗笑的很甜，听不出他是关心还是挖苦。

围观的人又多了些，谁都想知道米罗及他怀中人的身份——到底谁是美其司家的公子呢？

“看你连说话都费劲，我要求提高报酬啊，阿布罗狄！”米罗接着说。

那男孩终于抬起头：“你少废话！”声音虽低，却带着天生的傲气。

只是，喧哗的操场在瞬间鸦雀无声！

——就在那个男孩抬头的瞬间。

随即，书本落地声……

 

随即，剧烈的呼气声（终于找回了呼吸）……  
随即，口哨声、尖叫声、赞叹声……此起彼伏。

更多的人只是一遍一遍揉着眼睛，确定自己的视力是否正常……

那男孩对这场面显然的见怪不怪，冷冷地扫了一眼围观的人，操场再次一片寂静。

——世界上怎么会有如此的美人？简直就是把美丽写在脸上、身上、活生生的美神标本！

米罗却是狡诈的一笑：“各位！想知道这位大美人的资料吗？我可以介绍，一人20元！”

众人只是呆呆的掏钱，根本没意识到这已经构成敲诈，眼光仍舍不得从那男孩脸上移开。

满意的收完钱，米罗扶起勉强靠在车边的男孩——后者摔开了他的手。

“这一位呢，叫做阿布罗狄！人如其名对吧？是美其司家的……”在阿布罗狄阴冷的眼光下米罗小有停顿：“……一员，对女孩子向来来者不拒，是标准的浪漫情人，是各位女士不可错过的男朋友人选哦！”阿布罗狄配合地露出一个迷人的微笑，在场所有人全部脸红加心跳。

“但他天生体弱多病，父母又娇惯，难免有很多贵公子习气，大家要多多爱护、帮助他啊！”

“当然当然！我们大家都是同学，我们来扶他吧！”几个男生说着就走上来，眼神是标准的图谋不轨。

“哦还有，”米罗拍拍头，继续他阳光般无邪的笑脸：“他身子虽弱，却最喜欢格斗，曾学过柔道、空手道、跆拳道、日本的和气道、美国的拳击、中国的太极……”他每报一项，就有一个上前的男生被撂倒。

“所以，别以为可以占他便宜啊！”

一阵哀号：“你怎么不早说？！”

女孩子则是尖叫：“太帅了呀！！”

一阵掌声传来，伴随着低柔的赞叹声：“精彩，真是精彩！”

那声音并不大，却自有一股威仪，令众人不自觉地循声看去：原来，是现任的学生会长及副会长——史昂和童虎，他们已升入雅典娜公学院大学部，今天只是来实现学生会新老交接。

“会长！测试什么时候开始啊？”

史昂微微一笑：“测试吗？我还没想好题目……

众人倒。

史昂面不改色：“不过倒是有个有趣的想法，”他走向依车而坐的阿布罗狄：“你叫做阿布罗狄？人如其名呢。”

阿布罗狄没理他。

史昂毫不介意：“想不想加入雅典学派？”

阿布罗狄挑眉：“废话！不加入我干嘛考这里？先告诉我那个传说是不是真的？”

史昂只是笑。

看的出眼前的人是想找乐子，阿布罗狄和米罗都不说话。

还真聪明，有些扫兴自己没的玩，史昂终于开口，声音低的只有米罗、阿布罗狄两个人能听到：“传说，加入雅典学派就可以实现自己最大的心愿，这件事是真的，阿布罗狄。”

阿布罗狄仍不说话，等待下文。

“我就是主考官，阿布罗狄，你仔细考虑一下，如果还想加入我立刻批准，但是一旦入会，命令就是法则，你必须服从会长的命令，还有，一旦加入绝对不能退会！”

“我加入。”阿布罗狄想也不想。

“拜托，你就不能考虑一下？”米罗翻白眼。

“闭嘴！”

“很好，那么，说出你的愿望吧，阿布罗狄。”

“我希望改变自己莫名其妙的体质，我想要充沛旺盛的精力。”

“这就是你的愿望？”史昂又问一次。

“没错！”

“那么，”史昂向童虎使了个眼色，后者默契的从手提箱中拿出一个精致的玻璃瓶——瓶中是深蓝色的诡异液体：“喝了它吧。”

“这是什么？”米罗、阿布罗狄警觉。

“对身体绝对无害，是实现梦想的灵药哦，你们应该在入学教育中知道这所学校与古老神话体系的渊源，有些事在科学面前虽然不可思议，但却是真实存在的……”史昂眨了眨眼，话尾处理的极为暧昧：“……信不信……由你……”

阿布罗狄狐疑地看着他：“你们也喝过这种药水？”

“没错，每个雅典学派的成员都喝过。”

想多了也没用，阿布罗狄接过瓶子一饮而尽，除了米罗他们，其他人根本不知道发生了什么。

史昂凑到阿布罗狄耳边，这一回声音更小，只说给阿布罗狄一个人：“知道吗阿布罗狄，愿望的实现也是有制约者和考验期的，现在，你是不是觉得全身无力？”

阿布罗狄骇然地睁大双眼，他连点头的力气都没有了！

“雅典学派的传说实质就是——诅咒”史昂的微笑象恶魔：“你会实现你的愿望，首先只要有一个人和你接吻你就会精力充沛，你们吻1分钟，你的体力可以维持12分钟，5分钟，维持1小时，如果吻两个小时，那么你一天都可以活蹦乱跳了……还有，从一而终是一项美德，只有第一个吻你的人才有这个特权啊！”

阿布罗狄的双眼简直要喷出火来，史昂却是煽风点火：“别气别气啊，这是必要的考验啊，三年后你毕业时制约自动解除，那时你的心愿就完全实现了！还有……”史昂的脸色突然变为郑重：“这是世界级机密，绝对不准外泄，否则泄密者及其相关连者都会暴死，这绝对不是开玩笑。”

阿布罗狄刚一愣神，就看到史昂站起身，大手一挥的宣布：“所有想加入学生会的学生听着！我——现任学生会会长、雅典学派首席史昂宣布——入会测试正式开始！”数百台装有飞行翼的扬声器立刻飞向校园的各个角落：“如果想成为普通会员，请去120科技楼登记并参加笔试；如果你想加入‘雅典学派’，测试的题目就是……吻到阿布罗狄！！！”

惊呼声淹没了一切！

阿布罗狄终于抬起头：“你说……什么？”

史昂拍拍他的头：“天下哪有免费的午餐，不通过测试就加入到雅典学派，当然要做一些牺牲，这很公平啊。”  
“别理他，阿布罗狄，”童虎拍拍他的肩：“史昂这个人是出了名的整人专家，每一年的新生都会被他整到痛不欲生，这样的败类为何会成为学生会长我也一直很好奇，可惜我只是副会长，没有干涉会长的权限……所以，我爱莫能助，所以，你自求多福，所以……”

罗里罗嗦，阿布罗狄听的头晕眼花，四面八方涌来的人流使他求助地看向米罗。

“你又没有力气了？”米罗幸灾乐祸：“我帮你！潘多拉制造公司那台CDC我可是盯了很久了！”

“你……趁火打劫……”

“废话！哪个笨蛋趁火不打劫？”

“可是米罗，你不想加入雅典学派吗？”史昂突然插话。

“当然想了！我的目标是在高中三年再买50部名车！”志向……远大啊……

“那么你现在要做的是参加入会测试吧？”史昂提醒。

“啊……对啊……”米罗看向阿布罗狄：“吻他？我又不是同性恋！”

“笨小子，这样天下无双的大美人都不知道把握，雅典娜公学院可是个百无禁忌的地方，同性恋算什么。”说着抓起米罗扔向阿布罗狄——

脸颊……刚好触到嘴唇……

阿布罗狄狠狠地瞪了米罗一眼，米罗则是气急败坏的边推开阿布罗狄边抱怨：“我怎么这么倒霉啊！”

阿布罗狄却没有时间抱怨，他看向那扑向他的人流——如果被其中一个吻到嘴唇，未来三年岂不就……？

“米罗，CDC对吗？我买！只要你别让任何人碰我！”阿布罗狄当机立断。

“真的？CDC啊！全世界只有30辆的名车！”

“少废话！”

“你的安全我包了！”米罗心花怒放，他看中那车已经很久了。

“米罗，你不许帮他！”史昂突然说话。

“我干嘛听你的？谁也别想阻止我的CDC！”开玩笑，到口的肥肉哪有吐出的道理？

“在雅典学派，会长的命令就是圣旨，你不信吗，米罗？”

米罗突然感到身体被看不见的力量钳制了，四肢好象被空气拧成的细绳捆绑……

“阿布罗狄，自保吧！”米罗完全动弹不得：“我动不了了，你自己想办法，充其量被亲几下，这里的学生素质高，不会弄伤你的——可惜我的CDC啊啊啊！！！！！！！”想到就觉得心痛肉痛头痛——

“你脑子里只有车吗？”阿布罗狄大怒！

数不清的人拥了上来，阿布罗狄能做的，只是含住嘴唇——

一旁的史昂，早就笑瘫了……


	2. Chapter 2

二

人生在世，不如意十之八九。

*************************

看看现在的阿布罗狄，也许你会明白人类的本质是何其恶劣。

只见史昂高举扬声麦克,惟恐天下不乱:"各位同学!目标人物正在C区操场!大家加油啊!名额有限,只剩十个,先到先得啊!!!"

而阿布罗狄,已处于认命状态,干脆闭上眼睛.

可是……

只听到耳边惊呼不断,风声不绝,随后是一连串的身体砸地声,不禁睁开眼,才发现全体男生都已倒地,  
女孩子们则晕陶陶的摇晃着.

微微转头,阿布罗狄已知道原因.

只见两道清朗的身形逆光而立,细看时直让人发怔.

右首的那人一双极淡极温柔的紫眸,肌肤象刚刚从月光中出浴,柔和细致又如在牛乳中浸过,那笑容更是儒雅,象三春的和风扑面.淡紫色的长发被细细的白色发带从中束住,也束住那飘忽的风情,让人惊觉,这样如云似雾的东方男子真在人间.

左首的人虽也是东方人,却象在朝阳中诞生的神祗,神圣的令人莫可逼视,一头纯金的长发柔顺的随风飘荡,分不清风吹发,还是发拂风,精致清丽的五官,一双碧蓝的眼睛纯澈的不见任何杂质,表情也是笑的,却带着一份和他的外貌不符的精厉.

而阿布罗狄更注意的,是紫发男子额头那两点紫印及金发男子眉间一点红痣.

他知道后者似乎是印度人的习惯,而前者?

还有那迅雷不及掩耳般的身手……

旁边的女孩子已经开始尖叫了:"穆!沙加!沙加!穆!"

来自亚洲最著名的普及教育基地东方学院的美男子兼最优秀高才生，而且,他们从小就是同班好朋友,一直保持着相同的成绩直至升入同一所高中,他们那惺惺相惜的友谊也被传为美谈.

史昂示意女孩子们安静,眯起眼仔细看了一阵,象是在看集贸市场的牛羊,然后满意地点头:"东方学院的高等毕业生,沙加,穆对吧?你们是在打抱不平,还是想加入雅典学派?"

两个男孩同时微笑,这笑令阿布罗狄警觉.

沙加的笑,带着淡性的讽刺,却被那脱俗的气质冲的不着痕迹.

穆的笑如暖暖的光,柔软却有着无法接近的疏离.

他们没有说话,同时走向阿布罗狄.

"你没事吧?"二人同时开口,穆的声音象极细的丝绸,飘忽如梦;沙加的则是光滑的金属,充满质感.

阿布罗狄勉强点点头:"多谢."

"不必客气."说着,二人同时对阿布罗狄伸出手.

阿布罗狄以为他们是想扶起他,而沙加和穆却是一左一右执起他的一缕发丝,低头轻轻一吻.

"合格!!!!!!!!!"史昂立刻宣布,象是怕到手的猎物飞掉.

二人同时放下阿布罗狄的发,对他礼节性微笑.

然后,突然狠狠地互相瞪视对方,毫不掩饰眼中的厌恶.

一个说:"有些人就是喜欢有样学样,不过一般的单细胞动物就有这种习惯,比如鹦鹉学舌,比如沐猴而冠,再比如现在的你."

一个叹:"你的自大狂自恋癖原来不是间歇性的,而是随时随地发作啊?这么简单的方法谁想不到?当然,我知道你已经绞尽脑汁了."

声音很低,但惯于听音的阿布罗狄却听的一请二楚,终于在他们的唇枪舌战中开口:"你们认识啊?"

"不只是认识,"穆优雅的点头:"我们从小就在同一所学校同一个班级,而且,从幼教,小学,初中,直到现在."

"你们不是好朋友吗?"既然认识那么久.

"好朋友?"二人同时冷笑.既然被阿布罗狄听到了,就不必对他隐瞒了……

穆的话是棉里的针,似柔实尖:"象这种极度自恋,只喜欢自命清高,把自以为是当习惯,把笑里藏刀当消遣,把损人利己当信条的小人,会是我的朋友?"

沙加回以吃吃的嘲笑:"象这种低能弱智,一天到晚的吃零食,至今没断奶的伪君子会是我的朋友?别被他的道貌岸然骗了,这个人是标准的笑面虎."

两个人面带微笑毫不留情的互相拆台,听的阿布罗狄目瞪口呆.原来这就是东方式的论战,极尽挖苦讽刺之能事,还要面不改色地保持优雅的仪态.

可是呢,他们的声音非常之小,小的只有对方和阿布罗狄能听到,其他人都只看到他们似乎是心意相投的微笑低语.好优雅啊!

"我告诉你沙加,这里不是东方学院,再招惹我我不会对你客气!"

"哈,你这伪君子作风终于换个模式了?我才想警告你,以后别让我发现你找我麻烦!"

"虽然我不知道你们有什么深仇大恨,但先完成入会仪式啊."史昂突然插话,他的耳边的鸣感器带有扩音设施,也听到了刚才的对话:"跟我来一下吧!"

沙加和穆终于住口,跟在史昂身后.

"等一下!你们别上当……呜……"阿布罗狄刚刚出声提醒,口中就被童虎塞入一枚药丸.

童虎拍着阿布罗狄的胸使药丸更顺利的进入:"阿布罗狄真是个善良的孩子啊，我给你一点奖励吧!这是强效的维生素丸,怎样,是不是有力气了?"

阿布罗狄突然感到身体有了一些力气,他站起身,刚刚清醒的众人又被他那迷惑的表情迷的七晕八素,一股脑向他扑去.

"快跑吧!祝你好运!我只能帮你这么多了,要记得童虎副会长是个善良的人啊!和那个会长不一样啊!"童虎推了阿布罗狄一把.

阿布罗狄没时间听他罗嗦,纵身便跑,一群人蜂拥着追了上去.

"真头疼."阿布罗狄咬紧下唇,发现他的体力并不多,而且,米罗竟然跑在自己身侧.

"你怎么又能动了?"

 

"不知道,好象不帮你就可以自由活动,所以,跟着你看热闹也好啊!可惜我的CDC啊."米罗还在痛心他的车.

"你信不信我杀了你?"

"不信!"米罗哈哈大笑:"你还是自保吧!想不到你也有今天啊哈哈哈!"

一群人呼啸而去,C区操场只剩下四个人.

"善良?"史昂冷哼:"说的比唱的好听,你又在落井下石吧?那个药丸的效力好象只有15分钟,而且药效还是随时间减弱的,到时,他会更危险吧?"

"呵呵,"童虎突然卸下他傻笑的表情,声音比史昂还要邪恶:"这样才更好玩啊!否则没有刺激性啊!"

"你们先别玩了,入会是怎么回事?"

史昂小做解释,童虎则拿出两瓶药水.

"一定要把愿望说出来吗?"穆皱着眉问.

"当然不是,在心里默念也可以啊."史昂回答.

沙加和穆都是相信神秘力量的人,而且,都有必须实现的心愿,所以竟然很干脆的喝了药水.只是,这行为不论怎么看都象是在孤注一掷.

"呵呵,没想到这么巧,你们竟然就是对方的制约者啊."史昂发现了有趣的事.

"你说什么?"还来不及反应,穆发觉自己的身体被不知名的力量牵扯着向沙加冲去,他惊骇地想挣脱自己的身子,却发现徒劳无功.

"躲开啊!"他只能对沙加大叫!

"你以为我不想吗?你别靠近我!!!!!"沙加正在遭遇相同的事,一向冷静的他也忍不住叫出声来.

"啧啧,别白费力气了,"史昂一边看他们挣扎,一边饶有兴致地解释雅典学派的诅咒以分散他们的心神,童虎则在旁边点头赞叹:"强,真强,都3分钟了竟然还在坚持,有前途."

前途毕竟是黑暗的,误上贼船的人当然不会遇到什么好事.

何况,这两个还是心甘情愿跳上的.

五分钟后.

沙加和穆最大的相同点就是遇事冷静,处事镇定,以不变应万变.

"这就是制约?"穆抬起自己的左手.

"给我解释清楚!"沙加面色不善,摔了摔右手.

"别乱动!"

"是你先动的!"

仔细看,发现他们的手竟连在一起.两只纤长优雅的手摆在一起,想要抽离手背的连接,却换来手指的接触,两个人小心翼翼地想分开,却只是让手指在跳贴面舞.

"呵呵,真有趣啊!"史昂看的兴致盎然.

"你们要这样在一起三年啊!恭喜恭喜!这样你们不论何时都不会寂寞啊!"童虎添油加醋.

"你们说什么?"沙加冷冷的开口,他的耐性已经快没了.

史昂摆出一副"和我没关系"的无辜神情:"就是说,你们要一直保持肌肤相连的状态,三年内绝对分不开的,这是为了实现你们的愿望啊!"

"想一想这样也不错啊!"他继续火上浇油:"看你们这么纯情,顶多牵个手,你们可以手牵手的上学,手牵手的上课,手牵手的洗澡,手牵手的睡觉……"

而沙加和穆则是不寒而栗.

"我以为只要摆脱东方学院,就可以远离你这个恶梦,难道我未来三年还要和你纠缠不清吗???????????"

"我以为只要加入雅典学派,就可以和你脱离关系,难道高中三年还要让你继续糟蹋我的人生吗????????"

史昂嚣张的狂笑,太有趣了,今年的新生太有趣了!!!

"可以退会吗?"穆转向史昂,不知为何,刚刚还是在和沙加斗嘴的他一转头竟是一脸肃杀.  
"可以,只要你死亡."史昂面不改色.

"啊,对了,"打断两个人的沉思:"每天只有一小时,就是日落后的1小时,制约可以解除,看来你们不必一起洗澡换睡衣了,可惜啊."

"好了好了,你们要慢慢适应,慢慢适应,史昂,我们去看有没有新会员."童虎拉起史昂便走,留下沙加和穆怒目而视.

"不,不会吧?这就是所谓的雅典学派?"穆觉得自己在做噩梦!

"如果在这种地方呆三年,精神一定会扭曲……"沙加喃喃自语.

他们同时看向那紧贴的手,纵是有千条妙计,也解决不了现在的难题.

"算了."沙加索性一切看开,准备去看热闹了.

"你干嘛?"身子被沙加的手扯向前方,穆下意识向后使力.

猛地被拉回,沙加忍不住白眼:"你是白痴吗?与其呆在这发愁还不如去找乐子!"

"你弱智啊?我们这副样子会被人当成是变态的!!!"

"你难道还不明白这是早晚的事吗穆先生???为什么自从遇到你我的生命中就再也没有好事?"

"我……我和你生肖相克……为什么我要遇到你啊?"

两个人一面互相抱怨,一面向史昂消失的方向奔去.

"哼,说你是伪君子,明明就是想看热闹."沙加不屑的说.

"好歹我还知道掩饰,你呢,干脆把小人写在脸上还故做神圣!"穆更不客气.

"呦,已经追来了,他们的适应性还真强,动作也协调……"史昂发现从远处跑来的两人.

"呵呵,还是去看下一个幸运者是谁吧!"童虎拿出监控器:"阿布罗狄跑到E区了,聪明."

"花园区?那不是更有意思?"史昂耳边的鸣感器突然开始震动.

"哦,又有一个加入者了!快看一下!"说着打开微型监控屏:

墨绿的发,冰蓝的眼,一尘不染的高洁气质……

"呵,卡妙啊,我对他有印象,他是肯定要加入雅典学派的人."

"不是已经加入了,我们快过去吧!"

说着,身体象流星一样飞出,刚刚赶到的沙加和穆被那速度惊呆了.

"喂!你可以跑那么快吗?"

"当然不可以!那是人的速度吗?"

"这个雅典学派到底是什么来头?"沙加和穆同时沉思,脚下却并没放慢.

惊讶的发现,原来他们的奔跑速度也是如此一致……


	3. Chapter 3

三

真正的谜语不需要谜底。  
——如果那真的只是一个谜语。

**********************

正跑着，穆突然静止不动。

“你又怎么了？”沙加不耐烦的皱眉。

“想个办法，别让人看到我们这副样子……”穆象是刚刚想到某些重要的事。

“就算躲的过今天，别人早晚会认为我们是情侣，你认命点吧。”沙加不知又想到什么，竟然变的心安理得。

“你怎么这么肯定？”穆不解，他所了解的沙加决不是认命的人。

“因为史昂他们没有说谎。”

穆不再说话，从很久以前他就发现，沙加可以通过人的表情看穿一切谎言。

“可是……你怎么好象突然一点也不在乎了？”穆感到不对劲。

沙加狡诈一笑：“如果一直这样的话，别人都会以为你对我死心塌地死缠烂打……既然你爱我爱的死去活来，当然就是间接承认我比你优秀几百几千几万倍……”

“你就那么自恋吗？”穆简直要疯了，这家伙一点都不在乎别人的眼光吗？？？？？

“虽然我对你不是一般的反感，但念在你一片痴心，一秒钟没有我就活不下去，如此慈悲大度的我如何能铁石心肠？所以只好每天牵着你的手，防止你一个想不开就自杀……这么说大家都会相信的，不是很好吗？”

“别说的好象真的似的！”穆没理他，紧皱着眉头。

“你怎么了？”沙加晃了晃他们连着的手：“喂，我手上的温度比你高，你比较冷血！看来伪君子也是有生理特征的。”

“连、这、你、也、要、比、吗？”对这种人，穆从来用不到好脾气。

“好好好，你不想让别人看就想别的办法好了……你以为我想？我可不希望别人怀疑我的眼光。”

穆还是没说话，眉头越皱越紧。

“别想了，”沙加一把拉过他的手：“看那边那辆车，开车去吧 ？我有话问史昂。”

他指的，正是米罗匆忙间停下的车。

穆抬起头：“那车锁着，你没睡醒吗？而且你怎么能随便开别人的车？”

沙加似笑非笑地看他：“大不了开回原处。在学校停车本来就不对，而且，未来三年我们是分不开的，你就别装了，怎么进去还要我教你？”

这话让穆瞬间怔住。

沙加索性直说：“你不是有超能力吗？”

空气好象凝固在那一刻。

穆温柔的紫眸中闪过冰冷的光，声音也不再有温度：“这件事，你怎么会知道？！”

穆的体温陡然下降，沙加也怔住了，但他仍然微笑：“早就知道了，是你保密工作没做足，你怪谁？”

穆神色复杂，不再说话，双手握住沙加的手。

还来不及眨眼，沙加就发现自己已经坐在驾驶座上，而穆，竟然累的气喘吁吁。

“？”沙加扶起他的肩：“你……怎么会累成这样？”

"你以为超能力是什么好东西？”穆白了他一眼：“开车。”

沙加似乎想问什么，但最终还是没开口。

他和穆一直都在竞争，从某种意义上，好象比任何人都了解彼此。

但其实，他们对对方的身世背景都是毫无概念的。

车子箭一样冲了出去。

**************************************

现在说阿布罗狄。

童虎的药，的确使他能够奔跑，但他发现药效似乎是在持续下降。

“米罗！”他转头看正兴致勃勃追着他看热闹的、不知自己也将大祸来临的傻瓜：“这里的花园区在哪？”

“花园？向东。”米罗看出阿布罗狄的体力已接近透支：“你可以先躲在树上。”

阿布罗狄点点头：“知道了。”一扭身没了踪影，紧追其后的人面面相觑。

米罗只是微笑，心想这家伙的爆发力还真不能小看。

爆发力毕竟是爆发力。

刚来到E区，阿布罗狄已经极度不支，他缩身钻入灌木丛中。

没想到灌木的另一面却有人，听声音是一男一女。

“魔铃……我……”男孩子的声音，带一点焦急、一点欲言又止。

“说吧，找我做什么？”女孩子的声音——只有无奈。

“我……我……”那男孩大概是紧张，开始吞吞吐吐。

“没事的话我先走了。”女孩叹口气，准备转身。

“等、等一下！”那男孩似乎终于鼓起勇气。

“什么？”女孩再转身，男孩竟惊的后退好几步。

正好退到阿布罗狄藏身的灌木丛。

“我……”

“等一下！有人偷听！”那女孩身形一闪，一把拉出阿布罗狄。

阿布罗狄的脸让两个人都愣住了。

好一会儿,才有人开口：

“你就是那个被史昂当成入学考试的阿布罗狄吧？”女孩子清秀的五官是东方式的古典含蓄，但一双大眼中却是不容忽视的英气与睿智：”艾欧里亚，你不是要加入雅典学派吗？好机会啊。”

叫艾欧里亚的男孩因女孩的调侃而皱眉,他的发是微卷的深棕色,刚毅爽朗又不失英俊的脸孔却带一丝羞涩,高大威猛的身型,看的出平常做过相当的运动,眼睛是琥珀似的深棕,温和而纯真,是任何人都不会讨厌的邻家男孩:"魔铃,你开什么玩笑?他连走路的力气好象都没有!"说着扶起阿布罗狄软软的身子.

女孩的眸中闪过激赏:"那,你不入会了?"

艾欧里亚抓抓头:"那个……应该还有机会……"

女孩温柔的笑笑:"随你,不过就算艾俄罗斯加入雅典学派,你也不必非要求自己啊."

艾欧里亚嘿嘿傻笑,麦色的脸竟然红了:"其实……我加入是因为……那个……"又说不出话了.

女孩再次叹气:"没事的话我走了."

艾欧里亚于是失魂落魄的看女孩远去,却不知阻止.

终于,魔铃没影了,艾欧里亚把肩后背的篮球狠狠摔在地上:"可恶!这已经是第1000次失败了!为什么我这么笨?????"

阿布罗狄扑哧一声笑了.

"你笑什么?"艾欧里亚恼羞成怒.

"不好意思,不是笑你."阿布罗狄心想真巧,他刚好交过1000个女朋友:"不如我教你追女孩子吧?"

"你?"艾欧里亚狐疑地打量他:"你连走路的力气都没有,怎么追?还有你怎么没穿制服?"

"对了,你们怎么知道我的名字?"阿布罗狄突然问.

艾欧里亚同情的看看他,指指天空:"你向上看."

阿布罗狄于是抬头,只见几只硕大的热气球低空飞舞,上面高悬着自己的巨幅照片,当然还少不了学生会长充满鼓励话语的条幅:"吻到这位叫做阿布罗狄的大美人,你就是雅典学派的一员!"

他觉得力气更少了.

"艾欧里亚对吧?我没骗你,只要你送我回家,我保证那个女孩会是你的女朋友."阿布罗狄决定不能坐以待毙.  
"不行!"艾欧里亚断然回绝:"做任何事都要靠自己!我一定靠自己的能力追到魔铃."

 

阿布罗狄摇摇头,心想照他这样子大概2000次也不会有结果.

这时,艾欧里亚腰间的通讯器突然响了,他顺手抓起:"哥,是你吗?……是啊,一片混乱!……不知道,大概有4,5个吧?……好,我马上去."干脆利落地收起通讯器,他转向阿布罗狄:"我现在有事,你先到树上躲一会好吗?如果带着你会更危险."

阿布罗狄点头,任艾欧里亚把他扔到最近的树上,力道恰倒好处,阿布罗狄的身子被树干稳稳的托住 .

"好精准的手法,"阿布罗狄想:"他大概把我当成篮球了."

艾欧里亚果然说:"咦,你和篮球差不多啊!你应该多锻炼!我先走了,你睡一会,千万别出声!"

"啊,谢谢."阿布罗狄刚开口道谢,发现艾欧里亚已经没影了.

不一会,人声鼎沸,好在浓密的树叶遮住了艳阳,也阻断了地面的视线,有些人的确跳到几棵树上左找右找,毫无结果.

终于安静,阿布罗狄开始考虑要找个什么样的女孩做自己的制约者,三年太长了,没有退会的方法吗?

正胡思乱想,远处的脚步吸引了他的注意,落脚声的利落让阿布罗狄意识到来者决非常人,

那两个人竟然在阿布罗狄藏身的树下停住.

"有事吗?"透过层层叠叠的树叶,阿布罗狄隐约看到说话的男子漆黑的竖发,他的声音刚硬冷漠,象超重的金属.

"别那么严肃,一年没见,你不想我?"黑蓝发的男子,调子玩世不恭.

他们身上,是雅典娜公学院的黑色制服.但散发着异类的危险气息.

"没事的话,让路."黑发男子的声音令阿布罗狄有些发冷,象把冰冷的匕首,短促,尖锐,伤人只在一瞬.

黑蓝发的却不以为意,声音有一丝压抑:"你还是老样子,修罗."

叫修罗的男子抬脚便走,却被一把拉回摔到对面的树上,转眼就被困在树干与黑蓝发男子的双臂间:"想走?没那么容易."仍是玩世不恭的口吻,却带了威胁的意味.

这个角度,却让黑发男子的脸恰好落入阿布罗狄的视线内.

刚毅冷峻的线条,象由锋利的刀削刻而成,使五官意外的鲜明,漠然的脸掩住了逼人的气势,象把未出鞘的利刃.  
他再次开口,或者说是下令:"放手,迪斯,别给自己找麻烦."

DEATH?阿布罗狄边数头上的叶子边想,这名字真个性.

说的话更个性:"麻烦?有麻烦的是你吧?我会有什么?"

"解决你应该很轻松."修罗说的平淡.

"凭你?"迪斯的声音变的极为讽刺:"你行吗?修罗……少爷?"

"想达到目的并不一定自己动手,你说过不是吗?"

可是迪斯却没再继续这个话题.

"这一年来,我每天都想见你."他突然说.

修罗不语.

"你还真是草木皆兵,幸好你考了这个学校."声音,带了一点无奈,流露了不经意的温柔:"你还是变了,我已经猜不出你在想什么了."

两个人长久的沉默,阿布罗狄昏昏欲睡.

"我们不需要见面,迪斯,如果那件事你怀恨在心……"修罗终于开口,掩不住的厌倦.

迪斯冷笑:"怀恨?BLACK那种东西我早腻了,现在这样正和我意,而且,你以为我毫无办法?"

"我不想知道,只希望你不要再出现."一迳的平静,可以逼人发疯的漠不关心.

"如果我毁了BLACK,你是不是就自由了?"迪斯没有改变他的姿势.

"意大利最大的组织不是你说毁就毁的,别那么狂妄.而且我不会让你得逞."

"呵,这么有责任感?我都不知道你这么热爱BLACK,修罗我告诉你,如果得不到你,我宁愿和你一起死."这话由调侃的口吻说出:"BLACK嘛,就作为我们的陪葬如何?"

"闭嘴."修罗不想多说.

"遵……命……"话尾消失在一个热吻中.

阿布罗狄第一次看到如此激烈的亲吻,有些目瞪口呆.

那毫不掩饰的情欲,似乎想把自己的一切全部奉献给对方,又似乎在强制的索取对方的一切.

可惜修罗毫无反应,只是任由迪斯蹂躏他的双唇.

试探性的想要进入舌吻,迪斯发现修罗根本象是毫无感觉.

这发现激怒了他,飞快扯下自己的领带,他抓起修罗的一只手臂,二话不说的绑了个死结,当被他抓起另一只手,修罗终于沉下脸,毫不留情的一拳将他打飞:"你有完没完???!"

出拳太快,迪斯来不及反应就砸在对面的树上,狼狈地滑落在地.

并不粗壮的树干猛烈的摇晃,阿布罗狄的身子顺势落下,幸运的是正好坐在迪斯身上.

两人同时一愣.

迪斯的肤色是淡淡的古铜,一张脸称不上清俊,带着些许戾色,阴沉的黑蓝色眼睛又有着说不出的诡异与难以琢磨,唇边一抹讽刺的淡笑又搀杂了某种诱惑.

这个人……阿布罗狄看到目不转睛,竟然有人综合了狠毒,乖戾,阴沉,却让人不觉得厌恶……象是最媚人的毒药,即使是邪恶,也让人不由自主的被吸引.

今天遇到的都是怪人,阿布罗狄想.

迪斯的手滑过阿布罗狄柔嫩的脸颊:"哦,好正点的小猫."说着不正经的吸吸鼻子:"还带着香味,修罗!你不是要加入雅典学派?过来亲一下!"

修罗不看他,只顾拉扯手上的领带.

"不过,"他摆弄阿布罗狄的发:"小猫,你睡觉也该挑个地方,竟然听到我们说话,运气还真不好……"他的表情还在微笑,手上却瞬时多了把明晃晃的匕首直刺阿布罗狄的心脏!

阿布罗狄漠然的看那匕首逼近,没想到身子突然被腾空拉起,跌入那名叫修罗的男子怀中.

"你答应过我不会随便杀人!"修罗怒不可遏.

迪斯却反怪修罗多事:"你的身份被他听见就应该尽快灭口,这么没有自觉吗?"

"不过,"他看看阿布罗狄:"他大概不会说出去,小猫,你不会管别人的闲事吧?"  
阿布罗狄没说话.

"在学校不要惹事!"修罗低头看了看阿布罗狄:"为了你的性命,忘了刚才的事."

阿布罗狄只好点头.

"你不吻他?"迪斯饶有兴味的看着修罗.

"看他连拔草的力气都没有,我没兴趣.而且我不想开学第二天就被劝退."

"哎呀说的真可怕,会有什么事啊?"迪斯大笑.

"少装蒜!如果我吻了他你会做什么?"修罗严厉的瞪视迪斯.

"我当然知道你没那个胆子,你这么大的人也该懂得从一而终了,如果你非要红杏出墙,我自然有办法整死这只小猫……"

修罗的脸气到变色:"你以为我不敢?难道现在我还要考虑你的命令吗?"说着抬起阿布罗狄的下颚,想也不想就要亲吻.

"等一下."一言不发的阿布罗狄突然开口:"他是认真的,你可以去吻别人,别给我找麻烦好吗?"

其他两人倒是听愣了.

迪斯先反应过来,一把抱过阿布罗狄:"有趣的小猫!看来不是草包美人啊!修罗,你不吻他,要不要帮他?"

"帮他?"修罗冷哼:"少管闲事."说着把解开的领带扔在地上:"你不是也要加入雅典学派?"

"可是……"迪斯嬉皮笑脸:"我不会吻你之外的人啊!这么专情你还有什么可考虑的?"

修罗再次冷哼数声,扬长而去.

迪斯把阿布罗狄放在树下,仍是微笑,阿布罗狄根本看不出他想杀人还是逗人:"哪小猫,我不陪你玩了,送你个礼物."

说着,他站起身,随手向空中一抛.

只听一声巨响,白色的烟雾在碧蓝天幕上团成字母:H,E,R,E.

痞痞的抛了个飞吻,人追向修罗消失的方向,不忘张狂的大笑:"漂亮吗?祝你玩的愉快啊小猫!!!"

只留下阿布罗狄一个人等待来自四面八方的入会者


	4. Chapter 4

四

等待约会的恋人与等待死亡的罪人同样明白时间的漫长。

************************************

当抬起头看到远处巨大的尖顶时钟，阿布罗狄也明白了。

经过刚才那一番折腾，竟然只过了十分钟？？

而天空漂浮的照片与久久不散的白色烟雾仍在顽强的招摇着这场恶作剧还在继续……

“阿布罗狄！找你好久！”米罗第一个从远处的树丛中窜来，轻巧的落在他身侧：“我还怕错过什么好戏！那烟火是谁放的？有创意！”

阿布罗狄冷笑：“你不用急米罗，这笔帐我们慢慢算。”

米罗露出悉听尊便的坏笑：“好啊。你看前面。”

阿布罗狄抬头，只觉眼前闪过金星、银星、木星、水星……怎么人又多了？而且都是一脸的意兴盎然。

米罗说的不紧不慢：“原来你在男生中也这么受欢迎？真是想不到啊……还是因为他们不了解你的个性？哦，你真幸运，阿布罗狄……”  
“什么？”

“又有英雄救美的了。”米罗的眼盯住一道迅速接近的身影：“从没见过这么快的速度……”

而那个人的速度显然比他们想象的还要快上几倍，转眼间数十个人都被那男孩的手刀击晕，米罗心中刚刚升起的好感也更迅速地转为厌恶：“怎么对女生也能出手？”

阿布罗狄却是没理会这个：“米罗，他气质真特别。”

米罗于是仔细看那男孩，不由的感到一阵寒意。

冰冷，是那男孩给人的第一、也是唯一的感觉。

发是暖色的墨绿，眸使纯色的蓝，脸是近乎透明的白。但那绿是冰原上的松，傲气的张扬着严霜；蓝是北海反射的玄冰，宣告着零点的热情；白是极圈的雪，举手似乎就可冷藏全部的生命……璞玉打磨而成的精致五官虽可以吸引所有人的目光，属于冰雪世界的冷感却也可以消散人的一切热情。

“冰雕。”米罗下了评语。他向来讨厌不近人情的人和事。

“他和你好象两个世界的人，你属于阳光……”阿布罗狄转过头看他。

米罗刚要说话，突然目瞪口呆的注视前方。

？

阿布罗狄再次转头，发现那男孩身边不知何时又站了一个人……

而且还是个……穿着雅典娜公学院制服的巨人……

身高一定超过两米，粗犷的样貌和身形。

走路竟然还能没有声音？？？？？？这个雅典娜公学院到底是学校还是异人馆？

只见那巨人蹲下身察看地下横卧的众人，不甚赞同的抬头：“卡妙，你出手太重了……”

那男孩只是冷哼：“一群垃圾，别理他们。”

巨人抓抓头，露出憨厚的笑：“别说别人是垃圾啊卡妙……”这笑却提起了米罗的所有好感，直觉认为这是一个相当温厚的人，虽然他仍怀疑此君的实际年龄。

和外貌形成巨大反差，那巨人举止相当得体，起身和那冰雕低声的交谈，最后冰雕卡妙面无表情的走向阿布罗狄。

“美人呢，阿布罗狄，要不要他吻你？”米罗起哄。

正说着，身子竟被一脚踢飞，伴着冰雕那冰雕出的声音：

“滚开，垃圾。”

勉强的保护动作使米罗不至摔的太过狼狈，但冰雕的这种行为已使米罗不满意到了极点，眼前的这个人，根本不尊重其他人：“你说谁？”米罗站起身，声音却没有泄露过多的怒气。

冰雕却不理他，反倒是那巨人快步走来拉着他担心的问：“你没事吧？”

阿布罗狄见米罗没事，就收回视线看向那冰雕，没想到他却蹲下身和阿布罗狄平视：

“我叫做卡妙，CAMUS。”

只一句话，其他三人都愕然。

卡妙用的，是国际通用的最友好见面方式，先用通用语报出自己的名字，再用母语重复告诉对方本人的籍贯，对于极其重视个人隐私的2X世纪，这已对对方表示了最大的诚意、敬意与好感。

法国人吗？米罗想。只见卡妙那头墨绿的长发随着阳光呈现出不同的层次与深浅，质地却是轻飘而柔逸。细致的外表为何会有那么冷酷的心性？

“别理他阿布罗狄！！”对于能对女生出手的男生、对于从不顾及他人感受的人，米罗想到的只有“自私”这个词，眼神是干脆的轻蔑。

“阿布罗狄，Aphrodite 。”阿布罗狄却没听他的。

阿布罗狄用瑞典语说出Aphrodite，这令米罗微微皱眉。

“我……想加入雅典学派……”那男孩竟红了脸，象白玉上涂了一层极淡的胭脂。

阿布罗狄和米罗全看呆了。

——风情是种意韵，完全是人的天生气质决定。

也最能吸引他人的目光，最易令人沉迷其中。

看阿布罗狄没反应，卡妙当成默许，俯下身在阿布罗狄额前印下一吻。

只听不知那几堆草中发出鸣感器的嗡嗡声，米罗扬手把一把硬币掷出，鸣感器全部被击碎：“混蛋！全程监视啊！”

而这个举动竟也引起卡妙的不满：“原来不是普通垃圾，还是贵公子级的高级垃圾啊，挥金如土呢。”

米罗莫名其妙到了极点，但他修养极好，并没有大发脾气，只是抱起阿布罗狄：“看来我们必须回家，你这样子还是休养几天再来吧。”说着拿出遥控器，呼叫自己的车。

而那温柔的巨人则是打圆场：“你别生气！卡妙人不坏，就是脾气不好。”

米罗对那巨人笑笑：“我叫米罗，MILO，我们交个朋友吧？”

那巨人爽朗的大笑，显然，他对米罗也抱有相当的好感：“我，亚尔迪，Aldebaran。”是巴西人。

“我的手机你记一下吧，xxxxxxxxxxx——xxx。”米罗边等车边与亚尔迪交谈。

亚尔迪记下，阿布罗狄也露出笑容：“米罗很喜欢你呢，他有21部手机，只有这部最常用也最不轻易给别人。”

“是吗？嘿嘿……”亚尔迪有些不好意思，仍是抓抓头，卡妙更不满：“不愧是美其司家的贵公子，名副其实的依靠父母的寄生虫！”

“你闭嘴！！”感到怀中的阿布罗狄身子微微一僵，米罗怒不可遏，说话也不再客气：“贵公子又怎么样？最起码还有基本的礼貌和教养！”

“还会自命清高呢。”卡妙也不示弱。

“呵呵，先别吵先别吵！”史昂鬼魅般的声音从几个人背后传来，令人头皮发麻：“米罗也在？太好了，来完成入会仪式吧！”

童虎配合着史昂的解释，拿出两个小瓶子。

米罗表示出与阿布罗狄同样的怀疑：“你们真的喝过这种药水？”

卡妙则直接把那瓶子递给亚尔迪：“检查一下。”

亚尔迪点头接过瓶子，举起看了看，又闻了闻。

“对人体无害……”亚尔迪还是有些疑惑。

“那就行了，我的愿望就是尽快摆脱那笔债务。”说完卡妙喝下药水。

“卡妙，你没弄错吧？”亚尔迪皱眉：“你这是什么愿望？”

“你说那些人吗？”卡妙一笑，竟让人联想到死神：“我可不想便宜那些人，等我到了18岁，到时候再继续……”

米罗不明就理，放下阿布罗狄接过药水，阿布罗狄发话：“米罗不必加入雅典学派吧？”

史昂不以为然：“他已经是雅典学派的人了，还是你想他死呢？”

米罗却没想那么多：“喂！阿布罗狄！你的愿望是有好身体吧？”

阿布罗狄点头：“是啊，只要再过段时间就可以实现了，许你的愿望吧米罗！”

“那么我希望高中可以再拥有50辆名车！”米罗说着喝了药水。

“是不是后悔怎么不说100辆？”阿布罗狄没放过机会，提醒并挖苦。米罗终于想起，开始后悔。

卡妙则任亚尔迪检查自己的脉搏。

史昂童虎同时吃吃的笑。

“你们笑什么？”米罗又一次按遥控器：“有什么好笑的？”

“想知道吗？”史昂歪歪头，走上前推了卡妙一把。

卡妙身子向前滑了几步，刚想站定，一股莫名的力量却令他整个身子加速冲到米罗怀里——

抬起头，双唇却被一片火热覆住……

吻？

四片唇迅速分开，两人同时失魂落魄地入定。

那极富弹性的轻触，以及，不可思议的柔软……虽然只有1秒……

终于回过神，两个人抬起手臂拼命的擦嘴，史昂童虎一左一右的上前，一个俯在卡妙耳边，一个站在米罗身侧：

“这叫做制约。很浪漫吧？”

“这是他们的制约吗？”阿布罗狄想。

“距离5米之内，就会接吻……”

米罗、象座即将爆发的火山；

 

卡妙，则由冰雕变成了冰山。

“就因为这个我就要被这种垃圾强吻？？？？？？”冰山却比火山先爆发。

“左一句垃圾又一句垃圾！你以为你是谁？？？？？？强吻？明明就是你投怀送抱！！”新仇旧恨，米罗再也忍不住，开始发飙！

“你说什么？”卡妙举起拳就要动手，却被亚尔迪拉住，他的目光充满了同情、善意、理解等等一切美好的感情，他说：“卡妙，以前我一直不明白你为什么总是拒绝那么多女孩子，今天我终于知道了……唉，其实你可以早一点告诉我……你放心，我绝对会尊重你的选择……米罗是个好人，难怪你会一见钟情……”边说边不停的叹息。

卡妙觉得自己快疯了，史昂解释“投怀送抱”的原因：“是因为重力作用，米罗比较重，你才会被吸过去，还有，KISS5分钟后制约会恢复……”

两人迅速拉开距离，阿布罗狄不忘讽刺米罗：“不是说初吻要留给未来妻子吗？报应啊报应！”

米罗愤愤不已：“闭嘴！花花公子！你以为每个人都象你，吻过的女人比天上的星星还多！！还说什么滋味妙不可言，全是骗人！！”

阿布罗狄撇撇嘴：“那是你技术问题，你笨。这么纯情还能当什么性感偶像……”说着大摇其头。

“没错，垃圾。所有的技术都有问题。”卡妙不遗余力的讽刺。

米罗想也没想就拉过卡妙，没想到四片唇又不受控制的贴紧。

“所以说你笨！脸要侧一点！”阿布罗狄指点。

米罗的脸不由得微微外倾，这个动作令嘴唇更密的贴合。

“以为嘴唇贴在一起就算接吻啊？二位？还真是纯情啊！稍微动一下吧！”史昂忍住笑跟着起哄。

不满意史昂的挑衅，两个人竟同时动了动嘴唇，卡妙只觉周身被一片火热刷过，嘴唇象胶着着最柔软的磁石，那细微的几不可闻的摩擦竟煽动着难以言说的诱惑，象是有极细极持续的电流窜过，令他战栗、令他竟不自觉的闭上双眼……

看到卡妙那细密的眼帘轻轻合拢，纤长的睫毛好象正轻扫开米罗心中某个极秘密的角落，他的双臂不由自主的环住卡妙瘦削的肩，想让他再贴近自己一点……再近一点……

一边的阿布罗狄目瞪口呆，米罗也太进入状况了吧 ？！

可是，他仍出声指点：“那么清纯做什么啊米罗？舌！”

头脑中一片混乱的米罗听到了阿布罗狄的声音，却无法做任何思考，只能依凭着阿布罗狄的指示。

他的舌探入卡妙口中，当碰触到卡妙湿润的舌尖，竟害羞的缩了回来……但，那轻微的碰触如此美妙，令他忍不住再次试探。

而卡妙感受到对方紊乱而火热的呼吸，只有不知所措的接受，他的手竟不听使唤的环上米罗的颈——这个动作也令米罗忘记了一切，急促的卷住卡妙那灵性的舌，抚慰着每一个细微的部位，那略带粗糙的触感令他沉浸在激情的火热中纠缠缱绻，忘记了一切……

卡妙胸前突然响起急促的警报声！

那尖锐立刻刺破缠绵的空气，也令卡妙迅速清醒随即怒火冲天的一拳打飞米罗：“你他妈的把我当成什么？？？？？？”

亚尔迪听的呆掉：“天哪——卡妙竟然会爆粗口……真不敢相信……”

阿布罗狄则是非常之遗憾：“60分，还是个笨蛋。”

 

卡妙的脸已经红透，但他却管不了那么许多。

“卡妙？那警报是他们？”亚尔迪总算清醒。

卡妙点头：“还有1里……我先走了，会跟你联络的！”说着飞身便走，不忘回头警告米罗：“我警告你别再接近我，否则我让你死无葬身之地！”

米罗仍处于意乱情迷状态，根本没听到。

“等一下卡妙！！”史昂想叫住他，可是转念一想又没再说话。

“反正马上就会回来。”史昂自语。

米罗刚醒来，卡妙竟又撞回他怀里。

然后。

KISS。

想起刚才的激吻，二人均红了脸，迅速分开。

“忘了说……”史昂坏笑：“距离50米以外也会KISS，真是超强的引力啊。”

“你故意的。”米罗瞪了他一眼。

“你说什么？？？？？？50米？”卡妙脸色大变：“开什么玩笑？？”

“没开玩笑啊，”史昂认真的笑：“5米到50米，你们的安全距离。”

卡妙看向米罗，下意识的咬紧下唇，然后拉起他的手：“跟我走！”

“什么？”米罗来不及反应，身子已被卡妙拖走……


	5. Chapter 5

五

天灾从来敌不过人祸。

*********************************

其他四人被留在原地，亚尔迪奇怪地问史昂：“雅典娜公学院的安全设施不是世界一流吗？怎么还会有外人进入？”

史昂笑的极其得意：“没错！世界一流！——如果它是开着的话。”

“开着？”亚尔迪不解。

“没错。”史昂意味深长的一笑：“我们接着看热闹吧。”

“不行！别过去！”亚尔迪急了，可他哪里拦的住史昂和童虎？只能围着阿布罗狄踱圈子。

“怎么了？”阿布罗狄问。

“卡妙他……被人追杀很久了……”亚尔迪考虑着用词，担心把这个看来虚弱至极的人吓晕。

“你说什么？”阿布罗狄脸色更差：“追杀？”

******************************

“追杀？有人追杀你？”米罗一脸的匪夷所思：“这什么时代了，追杀？你做了什么？杀人放火？打家劫舍？抢黑帮老大的女人？”

“你把我当成什么人？你以为我开玩笑吗？？”卡妙又要挥拳，终于忍住。

“没教养。”米罗冷哼：“那你是欠了高利贷？你的愿望不是偿还债务吗？你是一个赌鬼？”

卡妙干脆不理他，带上红外线方位镜，突然一把抱住米罗滚倒在地。

一排燃烧弹几乎贴身掠过，所到之处的草木全部燃为灰烬，米罗终于意识到这并非玩笑。

“热武器？”他呆了：“中立区竟然有人敢动用热武器？”

作为国际城市的雅典，是联合国规定的20个中立区之一，明令禁止各种形式的热武器。

“废话！中立区多什么，垃圾学校，吹什么保安设施世界一流，枉费我苦读了一星期考这里！”卡妙愤愤不已。  
米罗大笑，突然发觉卡妙似乎不象刚才那么讨厌。

“你还笑？？”卡妙抓住他的衣领：“我告诉你，如果制约不能解除，你每天就都要在枪林弹雨中混日子了！跟我扯上关系的人没有一个会有好下场！”

米罗不以为然：“亚尔迪不是挺快乐的？”原来卡妙也会为人担心。

“那是例外！如果每天带着你这么个累赘垃圾，我早晚送命！”卡妙斩钉截铁。

“……”好感度再次下降为负值。身子被卡妙抱起，米罗只听到身后都是枪声，而卡妙的躲闪技巧相当纯熟。  
“好玩。”米罗大叫过瘾！

“你……”卡妙只想把他扔出去！

米罗的纽扣突然大响，随手抽起——是条细细的缆线：

“阿布罗狄？我没事。你能不能弄一台电脑？——不能？？我是在低————声——下——气——的——请、求、你、啊、我、的、大、少、爷！！！什么？巨人不帮你？？？？别叫他巨人！！！！”

卡妙大怒：“别吵！垃圾！”

“你说谁是垃圾？？扫把星！！！”

阿布罗狄那边已经有气无力：“你们能不能少吵一会？”

似乎还嫌不够热闹，远处传来引擎声，米罗探出头：“咦？我的车怎么来了？”

“正好！”卡妙终于着地，他已经看出发射点来自三个方向，没办法一次解决，放下怀中的米罗，他拿出微型光线麻醉仪，问米罗说：“车上有没有人？”

米罗摇头。

“那好，你让它停下，站在这不许动知道吗？我立刻会解决！”

认真的眼神让米罗一瞬间无法反应。而卡妙已冲向那辆车。

只要有个屏障并确定那些人的方位，大约要10枪，只是那辆车恐怕要遭殃了。

那辆车停住。卡妙隐入车身后，随即感到几道光线扫过。

“咦？怎么又停了？”车内的沙加看穆。

“估计是主人在遥控吧？”穆白他一眼：“这辆车的功能还真是齐备，特别是防盗系统。”

二人的谈话声使卡妙猛然意识到车内有人，无暇确定射程，他用力敲打车窗：“快出来！！”

“咦，那是谁？好象在叫我们出去？车主吗？”沙加脸不红气不乱。

而穆的反应却无比机敏，迅速摇下车窗看向窗外，只觉红光一闪，他想也不想握紧沙加的手移出车内。

而卡妙，却已经避无可避。

就在小型炸弹落下的刹那，卡妙突然被强大的引力拉出爆炸圈，身体急速飞掠过周围的灌木丛——

直到狠狠摔在米罗怀中，双唇贴上一片柔软。

“聪明哦，米罗！”史昂赞到：“向反方向加速跑就可以利用制约救卡妙，不错、不错。”

“你是白痴吗？一直敲车窗做什么？”米罗抽出头大骂。

“车里有人！！”卡妙转过头，那车已被数枚微型炸弹炸的惨不忍睹。

“你说什么？”

“别担心，他们没事，其中一个有超能力的。”史昂不紧不慢。

“那个穆吗？额头和你一样有印记的？说起来应该就是那个孩子……”童虎用生存反应器测定了车内无人。

史昂点头，卡妙松了口气，旋即问米罗：“你为什么救我？”

米罗的眼神是看怪物的：“你说什么？救人还要理由？你刚才不是也想救人吗？”

卡妙郑重其事：“不一样，如果他们不是受我牵连，我才不会救！”

米罗翻白眼：“停！我们道不同不相与谋，别跟我说话！”

突然，他的眼睛扫到那辆燃烧的车，全身开始剧烈的抖动。

“怎么了？”卡妙问。怎么这么激动？

“我、的、车！！！！”

惊天怒吼：

“他、妈、的！！！！！”他一把提起卡妙：“说！毁我车子的人是谁？？？？？我要宰了那群王八蛋！！！”  
卡妙摇头：“想杀我的人太多了，谁知道今天来的是谁。”

米罗的双拳捏的咯咯作响，抓起刚才的通讯器狂喊：“阿布罗狄！你马上弄台电脑给我确定那些人的方位！！否则我先宰了你！！！”

那边的亚尔迪捂住耳朵，阿布罗狄则气定神闲：“不好意思米罗，我什么都听不到。”

“垃圾。”卡妙轻蔑的看了一眼米罗。

同一时刻的沙加和穆也是惊魂初定，米罗的怒吼他们也没理会。

“那个人？”穆想到卡妙。

“没事。”

沙加扶住穆的双肩，发现他全身都在颤抖，包括声音：“……怎么……怎么会有……热武器？”

“不知道。”沙加轻拍穆的心口，穆却抓起他的手：“我救了你一命！滴水之恩当涌泉相报你必须报答我从今以后什么都要听我的不许再跟我作对！”

“真是斤斤计较，你不怕上不来气吗？”沙加看穆那惨白的脸，越想越气！脸色沉到不能再沉：

“敢找我的麻烦，我要让那群混蛋坐三辈子的牢外加倾家当产！！”

“吹牛！你当我不懂国际法？中立区动武最多30年！”穆极其不满他的狂傲。

沙加冷笑：“中立区动武只是一项，中立区私藏热武器10年、中立区私藏毁灭性热武器20年、蓄意行凶5年、杀人未遂5年、非法入境3年、破坏古典建筑5年、恐吓未成年人5年、扰乱社会治安3年、破坏国际和平20年、侵犯私人财产3年、破坏珍稀植物5年、蔑视生命3年、对雅典娜公学院全体师生造成心理恐惧3年……”穆睁大眼听他滔滔不绝的强词夺理，越来越怀疑如果这家伙真当了律师会在多大程度上维护法律权威或是妨碍司法公正。

“这个我不管，总之你欠我的！”穆终于打断他。

“……”

沙加沮丧的表情令穆爽到极点。

**********************************************

与此同一时刻，还有一个人也在发飙，此人正是迪斯。

原来他一直跟着修罗，好不容易找机会把修罗撂倒准备缠绵，就听到爆炸声。

“TW—999轻型弹？BLACK的武器？怎么会？”修罗推开迪斯，起身拿起遥感器。

迪斯继续吻他的颈：“别理他们，我们继续。”

修罗不耐烦的闪躲：“你闹够了没？BLACK的事我怎么能不管？”

“那种烂摊子你还真是尽心竭力啊？”迪斯极度不满。

“废话，我是37代少主，怎么能不管自己的手下？难道也要象你以前……”没再说下去，修罗神色凝重：“不止有BLACK的人，这件事有问题，我要过去。”说着起身离去。

迪斯恨恨地从腰间抽出遥感器，口气是山雨欲来：“哼哼，很好，竟敢坏我的好事，我一个都不会放过！”

****************************************

只用了五分钟。

阿布罗狄仍坐在树下，奇怪怎么这么长时间没有人来烦自己，亚尔迪却认真地盯着他的脸。

“有事？”

“我帮你把一下脉好吗？你的脸色很奇怪，我是学医的……”亚尔迪说。

“不必了，我不适合东方疗法。”阿布罗狄拒绝。这时一堆被修理的不成人形的白衣人摔在他面前，紧接着，又有一堆，然后，再一堆。

“这些人怎么处理？”米罗问卡妙，看到沙加抓来的那群人毫发无伤，上前又是一顿暴打。

“别打了。”穆摇头：“这个小人打架从来都是伤筋动骨保持外观，他们已经很惨了。”

果然，那哀叫惨绝人寰。

米罗终于停手，沙加则是一脸的事不关己。

另一边，修罗的手下在老大的极力庇护下倒是没遭到迪斯的毒手，但也是抖做一团。

“第一，解释一下自己的行为。我不记得组织最近有下过追杀令。”修罗面无表情的看向他的下属，不怒自威：“第二，这是意大利三大组织的联合行动，解释一下为什么这件事我会不知道。”

为首的赤发男子弓身行礼：“少主。”这称呼令在场其他人怔住，史昂和童虎使着奇怪的眼色。

修罗却不理会：“回答我的问题。”

赤发男子不敢抬头：“少主，这是组织最高机密，一直由伯司大人负责，我不能抗命。”

“哦，你不能抗命……”修罗微笑：“难得你的忠心。”

“我帮你问好了，修罗。”迪斯鬼魅一样从修罗身后绕出，所有追杀卡妙的人竟同时倒吸冷气，表情是极度的恐惧，仿佛看到的是地狱的死神。

“你……怎么还活着？”其中一人问。

迪斯压根不理他：“你们肯不肯说呢？在中立区我当然不能按老方法，不过……”他不知从哪拎出一台电脑：“你们身上不是有识别卡？我可以立即把你们从各自的组织里除名。”

一旦除名，就失去了保护伞，会成为组织追杀、刑警缉拿的对象。

“你怎么会有BLACK的后台密码？”修罗瞄了一眼。

“网上交易啊，为了凑那笔款我卖了三项武器专利，说起来那个解码专家也真厉害，竟神不知鬼不觉的拿到了三大组织的主机密码。”

“你别吓他们了，看他们都快晕了。”看地上的人个个面如土色，沙加‘好心’地说。

米罗则是靠着阿布罗狄坐下，卡妙只能跟着向前走，只听米罗趴在阿布罗狄耳边：“解码专家？跟你一样呢！原来这个还能赚钱啊……”

阿布罗狄掩饰了眼中的惊异，白他一眼：“别指望我帮你买车，未成年人不准以任何形式打工。”

而那赤发男子跪地，随后跪倒一片：“少主，这是35代主人的遗命，这件事不能告诉少主！”

“爷爷？”修罗皱眉。真难办。

“看来你问也没用。”米罗用脚踢了踢自己四周翻滚在地的一群人：“我看如果逼问他们，他们八成会自杀。”

“除了那个人，”卡妙指指那个红发男子：“其他的人根本不知道原因，奉命行事而已。”

“可是卡妙，他们知道你在这里了，这样让他们回去……？”亚尔迪插话。

“还有你活着这件事……”修罗颇复杂的看了看迪斯，换来对方飞吻无数。

“还有BLACK少主就读雅典娜公学院这件事，都不能泄露。”迪斯总结，打眼看了下跪地的众人：“不好意思，我会让你们死的轻松。”

“不行，中立区杀人会处以极刑。”沙加淡淡开口：“交给国际警联就可以了，相信他们也不敢说出你们的组织。”迪斯耸肩：“随你。”

“不行。”卡妙突然也发话：“绝对不能交给警联，天下乌鸦一般黑。”

“那你说怎么办？杀了他们？”沙加反问。

 

“不行，你不能杀人。”卡妙说的理直气壮，压根就没意识到对方是在帮他。  
沙加没说话。

 

“还有，”卡妙接着说：“我救了你一命，你必须付钱给我！”

在场多人同时发笑，穆笑的最灿烂：“没错，这种人你不用客气。”

“原来还是个财迷。”米罗再次降低印象分。

“哦，跟你一样。”阿布罗狄自言自语。

沙加也好笑：“既不能杀也不能放还不能交给警察，我亲爱的同学请你告诉我那该怎么办？虽然看到你我就想到了南极的企鹅和北极的熊，但我没想到原来你是他们的血亲，连头脑的基因都如此的相似。”

“说的好！！”米罗同学报以最热烈的掌声，卡妙狠狠的瞪了他一眼，呆在原地努力思考。

“好可爱啊，你看，想不想再亲一个？”阿布罗狄冲米罗使眼色。米罗回他白眼。问亚尔迪：“他怎么不回嘴？”  
“那个……”亚尔迪抓头：“卡妙不会跟人斗嘴……”

“你为什么不直接说他笨呢？”

穆也被逗笑了，推推沙加：“你就帮一下忙吧。”

“我怎么帮忙？”沙加反问。

“你不是会催眠术吗？”穆也不含糊：“卡妙……是这个名字吧？，他也算救了你，知恩图报的道理难道不懂？我知道你做惯了小人，偶尔君子一次是不是就会死啊？——不过这也难说。”

“把你那副伪君子表情收起来，少在我面前充好人。”沙加瞪他，转念一想：“不过这么多人追杀一个少年也真难看。”沙加看了眼那群人，又看了眼卡妙：“你是什么人呢？他们竟然如此兴师动众？”

“不关你的事，总之我救了你，你必须帮我。”

卡妙，说的理所当然。

沙加，听了转身就走。

可惜被穆死死拉住。

“装的满酷的……无赖的行径。”米罗低哼。其他人全在笑。

“那个……这位同学……”亚尔迪走近沙加：“你就帮个忙好吗？那些人不放过卡妙的话，就会不断来这里骚扰，这样也耽误你的学习……”

“STOP！”穆打断他：“别把他想成好人，他专喜欢拣乐子看，人类的道理他基本不懂……”

“算了，我帮你。”沙加注意到卡妙划破的制服，然后看向修罗。

“我也不想学业被打扰，你请便。”修罗别过头，不再看他的手下。

于是沙加走到那些人中，只一句：“看着我。”

那话仿佛有魔力，四十几人竟然同时看向沙加，目不转睛。

连穆也不由自主的看着沙加，那难得的肃穆表情，唇边挂着劝戒的微笑，象一个神灵正俯视他的信徒。

那无尘无垢的眼神似乎在对人说：“相信我。”

然后，你似乎真的就会相信他。

沙加抬手把穆的头按到自己怀中：“白痴，你别看。”穆一楞，这才发现除了地上那些人其他人都在看别处。  
可是……

他的脸孔就这样埋在沙加胸前，聆听他平稳的心跳，竟让他不由得想要闭上双眼。

他一定是疯了。

耳边响起沙加低迷的声音：“忘记我们……忘记刚才发生的所有事……”

妖术！绝对是妖术！

而那些人则象入定般，痴迷的看着沙加，忘记了思考的感觉、行动的能力，知觉渐渐远去。

世界上

为何会有人如此的与众不同？

当穆再次回头，发现入侵者都已昏迷倒地。

沙加得意的看着穆，语气故做温柔：“你不要这么崇拜的看着我，我知道你已经迷上我了。”  
穆唯一的反应是想吐！

“对了！”米罗突然对卡妙大吼：“赔我的车！你这个扫帚星！”卡妙不甘示弱：“我救了你两次！你才应该付保护费！垃圾！！”

沙加对米罗说：“如果你和那个企鹅还是熊打官司，我做你免费律师。”

穆也招呼米罗：“米罗对吗？你的车真可惜，你就这么饶了那些人？不给他们留点纪念？”

“你想做什么？怂恿他人行凶？”沙加警惕的看向穆。

“是啊，最近我迷上了你晕血时的英姿，想再看一次。”穆的眼一闪一闪，沙加想到鬼火。

“晕血？”迪斯先乐了。

“对啊，否则这个小人怎么会放弃法官和检察官、把律师作为理想职业，唉，司法界未来的败类。”

“你晕血？不早说！”卡妙却走了上来拉起制服袖口，露出染上鲜血的洁白手臂，在沙加面前晃了晃：“晕吗？”

沙加那自信满满的脸孔迅速退了全部血色，身子也在发抖，转身想逃走，穆却寸步不动：“现世报啊。”

又是哄堂大笑！

亚尔迪走上前拉卡妙：“卡妙你别记仇了，我帮你包扎。”米罗不忘讽刺：“心胸狭窄、睚眦必报。”

看沙加快瘫在穆身上，卡妙终于把手臂交给亚尔迪。然后众人饶有兴味的看他不停的叫：“别上那么多药！别用那么多绷带！你想让我破产吗？？”亚尔迪连连赔不是。

“你很穷吗？”迪斯觉得有趣，问他。

“卡妙是理财专家，他可以把只够基本生活的一份国民保障金花成十份，但他总是受伤外加收到赔偿通知，又不能打工，难免对金钱在意一点。”亚尔迪解释。

“我的事你非要对他们说吗？你今天太多话了吧？”卡妙不满。

“有什么关系，他们都很好啊，也许会成为你的朋友。”

“饶了我吧。”米罗和沙加同时发言。

修罗看向笑的打跌的史昂和童虎：“除了这些人，还有几伙鬼鬼祟祟的人也在学校里活动，这就是号称世界第一的雅典娜公学院保安系统的效用吗？”

“没错，那些人又是谁？”沙加也想到这个问题。

“那个啊，”史昂说的漫不经心：“波士顿商学院和哈迪斯综合学城的人，一般这个时候他们都会来捣乱。”

“你不是学生会长吗？就任由他们……捣乱？”穆不解。

“对啊。”史昂点头。

“你还敢大言不惭？”远远的一声怒喝传来，转眼人已到近前。

来的却是一对兄弟：一个是阿布罗狄刚才见过的艾欧里亚，另一个年龄稍长，外貌虽与艾欧里亚相似，却少了那份羞涩的少年气质，显得稳重可靠，英姿勃发。

“艾俄罗斯？怎么，休学一年学会了指责会长？”史昂才不理会他的怒气，继续微笑再微笑。

“你还算个会长？我查了半天，保全系统原来是你关的！你到底想做什么？你知不知道这半小时校园蒙受多大损失？”艾俄罗斯义正词严。

“哦，多大？”史昂嬉皮笑脸。

艾俄罗斯怒火冲天，拾起地上的几颗小石子砸向空中的热气球，刹那间阿布罗狄的巨幅照片全被击落，他不再说话。

“好身手！”众人暗赞。

艾欧里亚代哥哥开口：“史昂学长，你玩的也太过火了。图书馆静电资料室、理学楼、综合楼、电子集成部还有化工学院的主机全被那些人弄的一团糟，还有……”他看看地下昏着的四十几人：“来历不明的入侵者，刚才的爆炸有人差点报警。”

“这么说是我的错？”史昂挑眉。

“难道不是吗？开学第二天就把学校弄的一团糟，你这个会长是怎么当的？即使你已经毕业，也有守卫校园的义务吧？竟然随便关闭保安系统！！”艾俄罗斯毫不客气。

“义务？”史昂轻笑：“没听错吧？我最后的义务就是挑选雅典学派会员及指定会长人选，高中部校园怎么样关我这个大学生什么事？”

“你说什么？”

史昂侃侃而谈：“雅典娜公学院从来没有前人栽树后人乘凉这档子事，校园怎么样是新生的责任，你们没有安全意识校园意识，被人乘虚而入，交点学费也是应该的，依我看，毁的太少了~~”

艾俄罗斯默不做声，史昂虽然欠扁，但他说的话也有道理。

“现在怎么样了？”童虎问艾欧里亚。

“大家都在帮忙恢复数据，保安系统也启动了，大概不会有什么问题了。”艾欧里亚据实相报。

“还挺团结的，怪不得这么久没人过来。撒加呢？怎么没来？”史昂接着问。

“他……好象加隆又……不过是他在远程指挥，应该快来了。”艾欧里亚回答。

这时，远处又传来脚步，间杂着：“阿布罗狄好象在那边！我们快走！”

米罗大笑，阿布罗狄脸色难看到了极点。

“又有的玩了！”史昂倒高兴。

“够了！”艾俄罗斯白了他一眼，俯下身喂阿布罗狄吃下一粒药丸，阿布罗狄立刻意识到这正是童虎给他吃过的。

“会爬树吗？那边有棵75米高的，呆在上面就可以了，普通人大概上不去。”

阿布罗狄已经没影了。

“艾欧里亚，按撒加的计划布置。”艾俄罗斯下令，然后看向众人：“各位帮忙好吗？毕竟是我们大家的学校。”  
众人点头，史昂不满：“艾俄罗斯？你帮阿布罗狄？违抗会长命令！”

“我是新一届雅典学派执行者，不必执行会长的无理命令。”艾俄罗斯不理他。

“你真的当了执行者？太无私了吧？”史昂一怔，艾俄罗斯却走远了。

“什么是执行者？”只剩下几个人，沙加才问。

“不受制约的会员。”

“这么好？”米罗不满。

童虎摇摇头：“执行者不受制约，但却有重要使命。”

“使命？”

“保守雅典学派的秘密，一旦有外人知道，执行者就必须对泄密者、关联者、甚至不小心听到秘密的人处以极刑——暗杀。”史昂难得严肃：“所以，即使有制约，也没有人愿意当执行者，因为你要杀的人很可能就是自己的好友和亲人，50年前的雅典学派曾发生过泄密事件，当时的执行者暗杀了全部知情者。”

“后来呢？”米罗听的咋舌。

“他自杀了，因为里面有他的爱人。”

史昂面无表情。

穆和沙加、卡妙也愣住了。

“那那个艾俄罗斯为什么还做执行者？”半晌米罗才问。

“因为他的爱人吧。”史昂又开始不正经。

“别开这种玩笑，他是不想让别人为难。”童虎打断他。

远处又是一阵嘈杂。

“听那笑声是撒加那个专门惹事的弟弟，我们过去。”史昂已经开始兴奋了。

“全到齐了。”童虎跟了上去。

其他四人，互相对望片刻，最后决定跟上……


	6. Chapter 6

六

睁开眼  
世界在我眼中  
闭上眼  
世界在我心中

***************************************

“撒加是个天才，四岁时在幼儿园的模拟演讲中说了上面那段话，据说无论才学、样貌、品性、能力、运动撒加他都是出类拔萃，而且还是雅典娜公学院唯一一个以全A的成绩入学的新生。”在路上，有三个人已经很自然的开始聊天。

“全A？那200多项指标竟然有人能达到全A？”穆和沙加吃惊不小。

“是呀，我也怀疑他到底是不是人类。他被誉为欧洲未来的希望呢，我来雅典娜公学院最想见的人就是他了。”米罗一笑，洁白整齐的牙齿在日光下闪着光。

因为隐私权是2X世纪的最重要人权之一，未成年人的照片、出身、各类消息受法律保护，不能以任何形式出现在公共媒体，即使是公众人物的亮相也极其有限。

“我要感谢未成年人保护法规定18岁以下的人一律不准跳级，否则就见不到他了。”米罗刚说完，卡妙想也没想就接话：“幼稚，年纪一大把还搞偶像崇拜。”

米罗干脆不理他，继续和沙加他们聊天：“你们真亲密，一直牵着手。”

卡妙又是想也不想：“同性恋。”

这让米罗怀疑此人到底会不会讲话，其实不用怀疑，事实很明显。

穆和沙加同时做出代表厌恶的一切动作：“你们是雅典学派的吗？”

米罗点头，随即了然：“这不会就是你们的制约吧？”

两个人默认，沙加突然问：“那么你们的制约是什么？”

米罗想这也没什么好隐瞒的，就合盘托出。

卡妙在心里骂了几万句的垃圾白痴。

沙加诡异的一笑：“说起那棵树，在雅典娜公学院可是大大的有名。”

“哦？”

“那棵树高75米，是雅典娜公学院高中部最高的树，树干很滑，没几个人爬的上，所以树上的花也就没人摘得到。”

“你可以不说废话吗？还有你怎么知道的这么清楚？”米罗有点了解沙加的性格了。

沙加微笑：“以前一个女孩子说的——它有个别名，叫做爱情树。很浪漫吧？”

“为什么叫这种名字？”说话间四人已看到那棵高大的白色的树，树冠在60米以上，粗壮的树枝上点点绿芽，吐着春天的气息。

我们的阿布罗狄，就坐在疏枝间休息，而树下已聚集了好几百人，全都无法爬上那棵光滑的不合常理的树。

沙加的笑容更深了：“因为这棵树有个传说，在这树下接吻的人一定会成为相爱终身的恋人。”

“真的假的？”米罗觉得有趣，他们已进入围观者中，大家的目光都集中到阿布罗狄身上，没有人注意他们。

“是真是假，我也很想知道呢……”沙加话音刚落，自由的左手已经向米罗挥出。

 

米罗迅速退后：“你做什么？？”

沙加却不说话，左拳不停的向米罗招呼，米罗不解其意，连连后退——转眼就退到那棵树下。

突然，沙加的手迅速张开，从腰间拉出一条丈许的软金属白链，那白链直直挥向卡妙——卡妙则飞身而起——白链却越舞越欢，沉重的风声逼得卡妙接连后跃——

所有的事都发生在电光石火的瞬间。

在场的人看到的——

只是这样一幕：

两个资质卓绝的帅哥在众目睽睽之下深情一吻。

世界安静了，据说上帝也不忍心打扰热恋的人。

…………………………

**********************************

同一时间，校门口飙来一辆蓝色的重型机车，驾驶者招摇过市：“哈哈哈！！！撒加那个蠢货！到底被我甩掉了！！”

话音刚落，就见他身后更快的飞来一辆同样型号的黑色摩托，车上的人被安全帽遮住脸孔，深蓝色的长发在风中划着凝重的弧度。

“糟！”蓝色摩托的驾驶者——一个同样深蓝长发的男孩，英俊的脸上写满了叛逆——迅速从摩托上一跃而起，在空中连翻几次，身子已在数十米之外，而那黑色机车根本来不及刹车，笔直的撞向那原地打转的蓝色摩托。  
蓝发男子双手一推，双腿伸的笔直，借力让身体飞出，同时那两辆车已然相撞，只听轰然巨响，烟炎张天。  
那蓝发男子早已落在远处的树上，一只手抬起摘下头上的安全帽用力一掷，隔着烟雾，远远传来一声惨叫：  
“撒加！你想杀了你弟弟吗？你给我记住！！”声音更远了。

几个校警闻声而来，蓝发男子纵身下树，出示了自己的身份识别卡。

“这件事我稍后会解释，证件可以暂时扣压。”男子的脸，与逃逸者一模一样，只是看来更加成熟，言谈话语间是不可抗拒的气势，让人忘了他身上的新生制服。

几个校警竟象得到上级的指示般，呆呆点头，完全没有意识到对方是一个学生，这种事不合规定。

“撒加！”艾欧利亚飞身而至：“你来了？事情办好了吗？”

撒加点头：“这边呢？”

“已经没事了，可是……”艾欧利亚刚想报告史昂的恶劣行径，就听远处几声惨叫。

撒加脸色一沉：“混蛋加隆，又在闹事！”扔下艾欧利亚向惨叫的方向奔去。

只见几个男孩捂着肚子大叫：“有人抢钱！！”却立刻被远处飞来的钱包砸到。

“本大爷不缺钱！”声音在数米之外。

撒加扶起那几个人：“学长们没事吧？”几个人吃惊的看那张和肇事者一模一样的脸。

撒加态度雍容：“舍弟最喜欢跟人开玩笑，请各位包涵。”

那低沉的声音依然是不可抗拒的意味，几个人竟同时说：“没关系！没关系！”

然后远处又在惊叫：“有人把我的自行车踢坏了！！”

撒加奔过去道歉，留下赔偿金。

反方向又在叫。

撒加揉揉额头，对着腕上的手表：“加隆！不许再胡闹！”

对方嚣张的声音：“昨天被你抓到去参加开学典礼算我倒霉！今天我要玩个痛快！……糟……”猛然意识到自己的回话暴露了方位，叫加隆的男孩拔腿狂奔，一路上少不了伤几个人、碰几台车、破坏些公共财物……撒加沿途处理，效率快的让人咋舌，依然紧追不舍。

*******************************************

再说米罗和卡妙。

他们还没来得及分开，就觉眼前镁光灯一闪一闪再闪又闪，一个清亮的女声宣布：“2XXX年度雅典娜公学院高中部最佳情侣正式诞生！！！”

来不及互相诋毁、来不及彼此抱怨、来不及找沙加算帐，二人被数十个高二、高三女生团团围住：

“恭喜恭喜！”

“恭喜什么？什么最佳情侣？”怕卡妙再次出言不逊，米罗一手捂住卡妙的唇。一个很有大家风范的女孩手拿一本厚厚的精美相册解释：“我们学校每年都会产生很优秀的情侣，他们会在爱情树下公开亲吻以示相爱，今年的新生你们是第一对！”

“等、等一下！我们都是男生！”米罗想提醒眼前这位学姐。

“雅典娜公学院哪有那么狭隘的观念！”那女孩一副‘你开什么玩笑’表情：“你看！”她翻开手上的相册：“上一届、大上一届的史昂童虎学长、再上届的两位学姐、还有XX年的这对学长学姐……不过象你们这样入学第二天就宣告的还真是前所未有，因为众所周知雅典娜公学院是个重理性、重承诺的地方，一般人都会经过慎重考虑……”

米罗傻眼了，突然卡妙在他手上狠狠一咬，换来米罗的惨叫。

“哎呦卡妙害羞了！”众人大笑！高一级的学生早把新生们的资料调查清楚，何况是卡妙这样的极品。

看卡妙的脸色暴怒到极点，米罗紧抓住他的双手，他知道这家伙对女生也不会客气。

“米罗！”头顶传来阿布罗狄的声音。

“干嘛？？”被周围人不停祝贺的米罗没好气的抬头。

“你什么态度！我好心的提醒你！”

“到底做什么？？？”米罗的耐性也快没了。

卡妙突然警觉，抽身就要离开——可是周围人山人海，他竟寸步难移。

“时间！”阿布罗狄终于肯明说——在刚好5分钟的时候。

于是……

甜蜜的惨剧再次发生……

这一次，所有的人同时尖叫、拼命鼓掌，为一对如此热情的情侣。

沙加、穆、史昂、童虎笑到前仰后合。

那尖叫太过惊人，远处不停惹事的加隆闻声而至。

“好热闹啊！结婚吗？”他大叫一声。

“不如就在这里举行婚礼吧！！这里也是雅典娜公学院的婚庆圣地啊！！”有人跟着起哄，卡妙和米罗的脸红到不能再红，想逃走却被人牢牢拉住。

“无聊，没的玩。”加隆嘀咕，转身欲走突然见树上坐了个白衣男孩，天生的顽劣令他想也不想折断手边的粗树枝向阿布罗狄砸去：“这位仁兄！送个礼给你！！”

阿布罗狄迅速抬头，那树枝挟着劲风呼啸而来，无暇多想，他只能用尽最后的力气向右侧倒去。

树枝挥空，他的身子也垂直降落，触眼所及是一片灌木，另一侧的人都在笑米罗和卡妙，根本没人注意！

在另一棵树上立着的加隆也惊呆了，他怎么也想不到能爬是那么高的人竟然不会任何保护动作！

说时迟、那时快，他的身子迅速被撒加撞下栖身的树：“你到底想惹多少事？想闹出人命吗？？”

重重摔在地上，抬头撒加已消失在树下的灌木丛中。

而树下的那群人，才刚刚发现事情不对。

阿布罗狄习惯性的闭上双眼，只觉耳边风声大作，他的手拼命的想按下手表上的开关，可是徒劳。

然后——

他跌进一双坚实的手臂，那个人和他同时坠地，不同的是他整个人都摔在对方怀中。

他听到一个低沉如梦的声音：

“睁开眼，没事了。”

于是他睁开双眼。

那一刻，他好象坠入了深深的海——

眼前的人，有一双深蓝色的眼睛，深不见底、深不可测……似乎装得下整个海洋、整个天空……

同一时刻的撒加也看到怔忡，突然发现美丽这个词第一次由抽象变为具体，由概念变为实例，由形容词变为名词……

而空气中飘荡着淡淡的玫瑰清香，那香味纯纯浅浅，似有似无，很不可思议的来自这个男孩的身体和呼吸……  
水蓝的眼、水蓝的发、身上是不染纤尘的纯白风衣——很显然不是本校的学生，他闭上眼再睁开，确定眼前的人的确存在于人世——这个动作让自己不禁好笑。

“抱歉，很重吧？”阿布罗狄软软的靠在撒加怀中。

扶着他坐起，撒加有些奇怪，语气确是极其温柔：“不，你很轻。生病了吗？怎么没有力气？”

摇摇头，阿布罗狄重新看向撒加的脸——好深的轮廓。

撒加，也目不转睛的注视他。

“哦！！撒加！！！刚一出场就表演英雄救美！帅啊！”史昂不知从哪里冒了出来。

米罗也快速赶到，见阿布罗狄没事，松了一口长气。

阿布罗狄冲米罗点头，突然想到撒加这个名字好象有点耳熟。

“撒加不是要加入雅典学派吗？”史昂问。

“没错。”见艾俄罗斯和艾欧利亚同时赶到，撒加淡淡的说，想扶怀中的男孩站起，却发现对方没有一丝力气。

“亲吻你怀中的美人，入会测试。”史昂不在乎艾俄罗斯的满面怒容。

“你说什么？”极低缓的语调，却让人不禁战栗。

“现任会长的我规定的入会题目，不吻就甭想加入雅典学派。”史昂却从容应对。

看出史昂不是在开玩笑，撒加叹气，低头看怀中的阿布罗狄：“可以吗？”

阿布罗狄点头，对方既然救了他，一点回报也是理所当然。

只是他没想到，撒加竟低下头……吻上他的双唇。

所有人在那一刻全部愣住，包括史昂和童虎。

撒加再次抬头，只觉唇上还留连着那种冰软的触感，他看向阿布罗狄那错愕的脸，又看到周围几人满眼的不可思议，突然意识到事情不对。

“怎么？不是你出的题目？”撒加问尚在发呆的史昂。

“可是我并没有说要……不过这样也挺好玩……”史昂象在自言自语，对童虎使了个眼色。

“艾欧利亚先走开。”艾俄罗斯让弟弟回避，后者乖乖离开。

“你……也会有无法实现的愿望吗？”阿布罗狄突然问，米罗觉得很不可思议，阿布罗狄很少主动和人说话——除了女生。

“是啊。”撒加看着他，无奈的点头：“咦？你有力气了？”

阿布罗狄突然发现，他可以站立，而且，周身似乎充满了精力。

“米罗！”他叫。

“怎么了？”米罗来到他身边想扶他，没想到被一个过肩摔摔倒在地。

“你做什么！！”米罗大怒！

阿布罗狄抬起双手，喃喃自语：“没想到是真的……”然后一把拉起米罗：“少废话！跟我对打！！”

“喂！喂喂你还好吧？？”米罗闪躲着阿布罗狄疾风骤雨般的攻击，突然意识到事情有异：“你怎么这么大力气？那药真的有效吗？”

阿布罗狄感觉浑身上下有说不出的活力，有生以来第一次全身清爽，他迫不及待的想要释放精力，出招越来越快——米罗无奈只能认真应对，仍不时看一眼撒加：“哦，那就是撒加——名副其实——”

“你认识？”阿布罗狄手上动作不停。

“啊？”米罗一愣——挨了一拳——卡妙鼓掌——可是他认真的看着阿布罗狄：“我说大少爷……才三个月……你不会就忘了吧？”

“莫名其妙！”阿布罗狄只想找人痛快的打架。

此时撒加看向童虎递给他的玻璃瓶：“这是什么？”

史昂不厌其烦的解释。

撒加显然对雅典娜公学院有相当的了解，拿起那瓶子。

“你的愿望是什么？”史昂问。

“我希望做我自己。”撒加认真的看向那瓶药水，一饮而尽。

“做自己？怎么是这种愿望？”沙加问穆，穆摇头。连阿布罗狄都停了手看向撒加。

“首先说一下你的制约者！”史昂指向阿布罗狄：“他的愿望是有好的身体，制约是每天要有人亲吻他，而你是第一个吻他的人，理所当然是他的制约者，而且巧的很，他竟然也是你的。”

“什么意思？”撒加抬起头一笑，史昂突然感到有些怪异。

但他仍解释：“就是说你只有实现他的愿望才能维持你的愿望……”

“哦，”撒加仍是微笑：“这样啊，我是不是可以认为会长大人您是故意定下这样的把戏来耍我们呢？”

那微笑，不同于方才的温柔，竟带了一丝邪气。

“我没让你吻他的唇，总之1分钟对应12分钟的精力，也就是说你每天要吻他两个钟头。”史昂忽略心中的不安，仍然微笑。

米罗的笑声冲破云霄：“好！！！！！！报应！！！！！！！！！！阿布罗狄！这就是你到处骗女生的结果！！太爽了！！！”

此言一出，撒加立刻回头看向阿布罗狄。

“你叫……阿布罗狄？”

阿布罗狄点头。

撒加仍带着那危险的微笑：“原来……你就是阿布罗狄……真是久仰大名啊……”

“？”阿布罗狄皱眉，他不记得自己认识过这个人。

沙加对穆低声说：“有没有觉得奇怪？整个人跟刚才感觉不一样了……”穆点头，报以相同的疑问。

撒加上下打量着阿布罗狄：“真是人如其名啊，不过，我现在没功夫理你……”迅速拉起腕上的手表：“加隆！马上给我滚出来！！”

艾俄罗斯也察觉不对：“撒加你没事吧？”

撒加却没理他，继续用那低沉的迷人嗓音与弟弟通话：“加隆我告诉你，如果你30秒内不出现在我面前，我保证你后悔一辈子。”

藏在另一丛灌木中的加隆听出撒加不是开玩笑，也奇怪撒加的语气何以变的如此诡异——

“加隆……你还不出来，那么我开始记时：30、29、28……”声音越来越阴沉。

“别数了！我出来！”加隆终于从远处窜了过来。

“加隆。”撒加拍他的肩，对他微微一笑。

“有、有事吗，哥？”那笑令加隆不寒而栗。

“怎么，肯叫哥了？”撒加的笑很温柔，声音也温柔：“加隆，有的时候我想，为什么我会有个双胞胎弟弟？”  
加隆不敢说话，他突然想逃！

可撒加却紧紧钳住他的肩：“从出生到现在的16年，你几乎每天都在给我惹事，爸妈拿你没办法，我却不能不管你，你知不知道你浪费了我多少时间和精力？”

“哇哈哈哈！撒加你终于露出本来面目了！！我就知道整天你是装出一副救世主的样子其实内心无比黑暗哇哈哈哈~~~”笑到最后他突然感到一阵寒意——

撒加仍是微笑：“没错加隆，你很聪明，其实我没有别人想的那么乖，我总是要顺从别人的愿望，做别人希望我去做的事，这种生活我早累了，但为了我的亲友却不得不一直装——现在我突然觉得这么做很没必要，人活着是为了自己，为什么我要考虑那么多，你说是吗？”

没来由的恐惧在加隆心中升起，他故做笑脸：“没错！哥你说的对！”

“所以，我现在要做自己一直想做的事——”突然，撒加一拳挥出，接着又是无数拳，而加隆哪里是他大哥的对手，顷刻间被打的狼狈不堪。

 

在场的人全部傻眼！

最后撒加一把抓起加隆的衣领，笑的那么迷人：“真可惜，这年头杀人犯法，而且我又哪里舍得杀我心爱的弟弟？”

“可是，”他继续：“我将领导的校园如果出现你这样的败类实在是有损我的声名，加隆……”  
“啊？”加隆已经不敢说话了……

“不要再出现在我面前了，知道吗？”把小型滑翔翼安在弟弟肩上，那低柔的声音顷刻变为怒吼，随即一拳挥出：“马上给我滚！不要再出现在雅典娜公学院！！”

加隆的身子就这样飞快的向外飞出，滑翔翼适时张开，撒加开动遥控器，只见加隆越飞越远，伴随着他的怒吼：“撒加你给我记住！！这个仇我一定会报！！！”终于没了声音、没了踪影。

撒加拍了拍身上的灰土，转身对惊呆了的艾俄罗斯下令：“立刻把这个败类从学校除名。”

艾俄罗斯没动，不敢相信这是自己一向温柔的好友。

“听不到吗？”撒加不悦。

“只有学生会长才有这个权利。”史昂提醒他：“我看你似乎不太适合这个职务……”

“怎么？前任会长大人？你是说我不适合？”撒加看着史昂。

“我承认你的能力撒加，但你应该先平静一下，还是先由艾俄罗斯担任会长吧。”史昂就事论事。

“学生会长要由上一届会长任命是谁定的？理事长？”撒加问。

“传统，我现在正式宣布新一届的学生会长由……”他话没说完，身子同样被打飞——在之前和加隆一样被装了滑翔翼。

撒加放下拳冷笑：“规矩既然是人定的，我就可以改——”看向童虎：“你有什么意见吗，童虎学长？”

童虎看了看史昂消失的方向，决定明哲保身：“我没这个权限，但别人会服你吗？”

撒加继续冷笑：“这个就不用你老人家闲操心了，我自有办法——”说着走向阿布罗狄：“第一件要处理的是——”他双手捧起阿布罗狄美丽的脸：“……你真是我见过的最美丽的人……”

阿布罗狄看着他，并不言语。

“充分让我领教了何谓‘金玉其外，败絮其中’。”

别人还在奇怪，米罗先暗叫不妙——

撒加带着他那迷人的微笑，温柔的嗓音象毒药，一字一顿：“我亲爱的阿布罗狄同学，恭喜你成为第二个被雅典娜公学院除名的学生，从现在开始，你被正式退学了。”

其他人不明所以，米罗已经在哀叹，而阿布罗狄，也终于想到为何撒加这个名字会令自己觉得耳熟——


	7. Chapter 7

七

成长是令人难堪的意外……

据说恶魔最初都是天使。

*******************************************

但是艾俄罗斯没想到原来中间的转化过程如此迅速,他的天使好友现在竟公然……找不到形容词，但那眼神动作话语都是说不出的暧昧，这不是调戏是什么？

“我说撒加，你当上会长要做的事难道就是开除本校学生吗？”艾俄罗斯禀性刚直——直言不讳：“我看你是在公报私仇。”

撒加慢慢转过头。给艾俄罗斯一个恶质的微笑，波浪似的蓝发张扬成空气中的海：“我说过，我负责的雅典娜公学院容不下害群之马，虽然艾俄罗斯你是专司监督的执行者，也没有权限更改会长的正确决定。”

“那小猫做了什么？值得撒加你……”迪斯不知何时钻出来，仍是嬉皮笑脸，话说到半截改为重低音：“调戏。”

“迪斯？”撒加仍捧着阿布罗狄的脸，他发现阿布罗狄冰柔光洁的肌肤很适合抚摸：“好久不见，找到了吗，那个人？”

迪斯无奈地点头：“找是找到了，不过……”不想再说下去，他突然有些奇怪：“咦，你好象跟一年前不太一样？”

“没错，感谢雅典学派的入会赠礼，我发现这样子比较适合我。”撒加开始摆弄阿布罗狄柔软的发。

“我看也是，之前的你太压抑了。这么说那个传说是真的？”两人很显然认识。

“没错，把握机会啊。”撒加的手又开始轻捏阿布罗狄小巧的耳垂，阿布罗狄只是看着撒加，没有任何反应。

“你的入会我10分钟后解决，迪斯，先看热闹吧。”撒加收回视线：“阿布罗狄，雅典娜公学院的最后笔试去年12月在雅典举行，你的成绩是和我一样的满分，而入学成绩是233项A等，仅次于我位居第二，对吗？”

阿布罗狄双手终于抬起拉下撒加正抚弄他睫毛的手，摇摇头：“我忘记了，可能吧。”

撒加却再次双手扶住他的脸，他的声音充满磁性的诱惑：“你还记得数学第2题的题目吗？说说看？”

阿布罗狄据实相告：“我只记得答案是A。”

米罗心中大骂真是个笨蛋。

“最后的即兴论文的题目呢？”

“不知道，好象和武器有关吧。”

“雅典娜公学院的学生竟会不记得3个月前的考题？那么那位通过ICIE国际网盗取考卷全部试题的天才一定就是你吧，希望你敢做敢当……”

“你就那么肯定？ICIE是全球反追踪网。”米罗抢先说。

“他能反我就能正，米罗，我不止是黑了那台终端电脑，还查到信号来自希腊的米洛岛，米洛岛是美其司家族的私人属地，除了这位大美人还有谁会做这种事？”

“难道美其司家只有他吗？”米罗冷静的提醒撒加。

“哦，还有你，但你没有作案时间，而且昨天开学典礼你虽然没参加新生致辞，但我有看到你——你不是那种人——我相信。”

撒加那低沉的声音似乎可以催眠，特别是那句‘我相信’象是魔咒，令听到的人只想服从，米罗竟不能言语。

撒加满意的继续：“所以，这件事只能是美其司家另一位考生所为——还是我需要打个电话向令尊令堂垂询？”

“你不用问了，那件事是我做的。”阿布罗狄淡淡开口，满不在乎。

撒加的笑容扩大：“你承认是最好——”捧住他面颊的双手突然抬起，身子潇洒的后退，阿布罗狄瘫软倒地，却被眼疾手快的米罗接入怀中。

原来是制约时间已过。

其他人议论纷纷，都不敢相信号称全球安全壁垒的雅典娜公学院的机密信息会被盗取——且盗取者是个看来虚弱已极的贵公子。

“这叫做自作孽不可活，现在我看你怎么办。”米罗瞪了阿布罗狄一眼。

“这件事根本是你的错，让你别开那台电脑。”阿布罗狄回瞪他。

“我怎么知道他三个月后还在追踪。”米罗让他靠在一棵树下。

“撒加，这件事理事长指示过不必多事。”艾俄罗斯再次提醒好友。

“我也不想多事，虽然对这种不劳而获的人我深恶痛绝，但以前理事长发话我也没办法，现在情况不同。”

“撒加你也够了，虽然他破解了你设计的保全系统并让你花了3个月才追踪成功，你也不需要如此耿耿于怀。”艾俄罗斯不知在劝解还是在讽刺……

其他人继续议论纷纷，投向阿布罗狄的视线全是惊叹。

“这个我倒不在乎，艾俄罗斯，你一定没看今天的雅典晨报吧？我这里有一份，看看头版——”说着从口袋里抽出一份折叠报纸扔给艾俄罗斯。

艾俄罗斯接过，好奇的众人也都凑过去看，包括米罗。阿布罗狄突然低声叫住迪斯。

“有事，小猫？”迪斯凑到他身边。

阿布罗狄在他耳边低声说：“电脑借我，我给你BLACK的新密码。”

迪斯一怔，随即成交：“OK，不过撒加可不是好惹的。”

“把电脑交给卡妙，就是那边站着的绿发的，告诉他我以10000合币雇佣他。”

“呵呵，你还真会指使人啊。”迪斯旋既起身，这交易太划算了。

他走到卡妙身边低低说了几句，卡妙接过电脑坐到阿布罗狄身边。

撒加，正对着自己的通讯器输入信号，无暇领会，一切进行的不知不觉。

但，意外来得更快。

“怎么可能？这件事只有我们几个知道，波士顿商学院怎么可能得到消息？”艾俄罗斯目瞪口呆。

“我也很想知道，但现在更重要的是这份报纸在影射雅典娜公学院徇私，袒护大财团公子，进而质问雅典娜公学院选拔系统的公正性，请你告诉我现在我们要不要他退学呢？”撒加看艾俄罗斯，仍是笑。

“我来解释一下好了，毕竟各位也是学生会现在或未来的成员……”撒加抽回报纸：“各位在去年12月接到集中笔试的通知，考试日期是12月22日全天，而当时的雅典娜公学院的命题教师于12月15日随机抽去全部试题并正式密封存档，所以包括理事长在内的雅典娜公学院所有人并不清楚这份试卷的内容。”

撒加顿了顿：“这份试题的难度相信各位都清楚，恐怕这也是各位平时第一次没有拿到满分的考试，可是竟然有这样的天才，考试进行到一半在考场晕倒仍能得到满分。”说着看了眼阿布罗狄，后者低着头不做任何反应。

“也就是说他只用半天就答完所有的试题？”穆吃惊非小。

“是啊，而且全部正确。雅典娜公学院的入学测试从未出现这种情况，可是学院的制度严明，不能随便翻查考生资料，于是我检查了机密文件防护系统,结果发现有人在考试之前就已经看过了这份试题。”

“喂！你的技术怎么越来越烂？竟然这样就被发现了？”米罗用手肘撞了撞阿布罗狄，同样的满不在乎。他当然不知道这种态度已经无意中惹恼了很多人。

“不愧是美其司家的贵公子，全然没有愧疚的意思，你们有没有想过因此落榜的人？”这时艾欧利亚已经在哥哥的安排下让其他学生只待在百米之外，回来时刚好听到米罗的话。

米罗冷哼：“那关我们什么事？如果他有那份头脑就不会把握不住600个名额，活该。”

“你不要太嚣张，贵公子很了不起吗？”

“那又怎么样？贵公子也不是人人能做的。”米罗本是阳光的漂亮脸孔布满了乌云，语气也开始森冷：“嚣张不是贵公子的专利，会长在问话你却来插嘴，这种态度就不嚣张了？”

艾欧里亚的话并无恶意，没想到会激起米罗如此大的反应，一时答不出话。

“别这么说，人家可是一伙的。”沙加闲闲的搭了句，米罗诧异的皱眉，真搞不懂这个神样的人在想什么。

“停！”艾俄罗斯抬起一只手，语气不善：“现在听我说，阿布罗狄同学倒不是强制进入系统，而是拿到了登陆密码，所以，报警系统等于作废，可请问谁会在那个时候登陆机密文件？这是绝对禁止的，而你竟然在5天之内大模大样的来了十几次，当那里是你家吗？”

“报告执行者大人，请不要随意侮辱别人的家，那种烂系统也配进我家？”米罗傲傲的接口。

迪斯大笑，其他人皱眉。

坐在阿布罗狄身边的卡妙忍不住也抬起了头，这是那个自诩有教养的垃圾吗？怎么突然这么挑衅？

“注意你的态度，米罗。”撒加再次开口，却没有丝毫怒气。

“我的态度？我的态度哪里不对吗？大家都是雅典学派的成员，不论是谁，少在我面前摆出那副高人一等的模样！”米罗的眼里全是嘲讽。

沙加看了看穆，穆咬了咬嘴唇，也想不通米罗突然转变态度的原因，刚才不还说自己最想见的人就是撒加吗？

“这只是就事论事，”沉稳的艾俄罗斯发言：“撒加的电脑三个月内都处于待机状态，最后好不容易才捕捉到信号来自米洛岛，而第二天就是开学日……”

一直沉默的童虎插话：“打断一下，撒加。学生会长当然有权对普通学生做出退学处理，加隆的事也就算了，但阿布罗狄是雅典学派的成员，你要考虑你的制约。”

撒加不以为然：“学校并没有规定雅典学派的成员不能劝退，至于制约……”他不怀好意的瞄了眼阿布罗狄的唇：“那种事，什么地方都可以……”

“你有一点会长的样子撒加！”艾俄罗斯对好友斥道，怎么一向正经的撒加会变的这么不严肃？随后看向阿布罗狄：“这件事理事长曾下过不必多事的指示，但现在波士顿商学院既然在媒体公开发难，我们就必须顾及雅典娜公学院的形象问题和信誉问题，因此，根据学生守则第三款——作弊考生一律做退学处理。”

米罗反应奇快：“也就是说只有保全雅典娜公学院的形象，阿布罗狄就可以不必退学？”

艾俄罗斯皱眉：“按照理事长的指示就是如此，可是……”

“停！就是你这句话！”米罗撤开身子开始拨手机，顽皮的笑脸早已换上了严肃：“密码MGS31840，美其司——我是米罗，没错，是我的指示——立刻用一切手段封锁包括雅典晨报在内的所有有关雅典娜公学院试题泄露事件的消息，必要时使用非常手段。没错，一切损失由我个人承担。”

撒加冷冷地看着米罗收线：“原来这就叫做财大气粗……我怎么忘了美其司家族是希腊的媒体大王……”

“呵，说的真是堂而皇之。”沙加不屑的笑声：“他们固然是以财压人，你们这边又算什么？仗势欺人？半斤八两而已。”

“为什么这么说呢？”撒加微笑着，细细的打量沙加的表情。

“难道不是吗？”沙加从容的态度包含了尖刻的讽刺：“你们说的是——雅典娜公学院的公正性？可是如这位执行者大人所说，会长大人发现盗窃试题是在开学前一天，难道那时来不及处理？根本是雅典娜公学院碍于美其司的声名无法开除。现在东窗事发，又要退学了事？这种行为我不认为和公正性有关。”

“何况，”穆谦和的微笑：“你们又是谁呢？怎么雅典学派的成员还没有聚齐，会长就先选出来了？你们不是从一开始就自居领导者吗？这就叫做公平？”

撒加并不恼怒，他的眼光中全是欣赏。

艾俄罗斯不得不解释：“雅典娜公学院的事是所有人的责任，我们只是对这里的形势和史昂的为人稍有了解，并不是以领导者自居，希望你们不要误会——至于撒加当会长，虽然有狂妄的嫌疑，但我相信你们最后会承认他的能力。”方正的话语，却有着不容置疑的公正感。

“还有，以前理事长说过什么并不重要，不，即使她现在说什么恐怕也没用了……”撒加蹲下身捋起阿布罗狄的发：“别以为你是美其司家族的我就不敢开除你，在我这里，你们那套金钱把戏统统给我收起来。”

“等一下！刚才不是说……”米罗急了。

“那不是我说的。艾俄罗斯也只是尊重理事长，他本身也极不赞同这种投机取巧，雅典娜公学院不是靠懂一点电脑就能进的，所以……”撒加的脸贴近阿布罗狄，在他唇上轻轻一吻：“你可以回家了，我的小美人……”

在场的倒有一半脸红。

感觉自己的身体又有了力气，阿布罗狄抬起手，沿着撒加那英挺的鼻梁移动自己的手指。

“怎么办？”他轻声问：“我发现自己好象爱上你了。”

米罗简直想捏死他：“阿布罗狄！你搞清楚状况！现在是什么时候？？要调戏也等到事情结束吧？而且你不是800年前就对男生没兴趣了吗？”

阿布罗狄回头一笑：“不知道，好象又有兴趣了。”

“那你也看看对象！”米罗头疼，这个该死的花花公子。

撒加觉得好笑：“怎么？想当我的情人？这也不是不可能，可是，即使如此你还是会被退学啊。”

阿布罗狄摇摇头：“你只是查到信号终端在米洛岛，可是米洛岛连同仆人共有数十人，你有证据那是我做的？”

撒加摸摸他的额头：“好象没发烧，你忘记刚才自己亲口承认过吗？雅典娜公学院是卫星定位的，难道还要把刚才的录象重放一遍吗？”

米罗登时领悟，下意识看向卡妙——卡妙正在敲打软键盘，冰冷的面孔波澜不惊，象是没有听到众人的说话——没有一丝声音。

“那么，就重放一遍好了，仅有人证不足以取信。”嘴角挂上狡猾的微笑，米罗正好对上卡妙抬起的脸，后者微怔。

撒加努努嘴，说也奇怪，那孩子气的动作配上他成熟的气质竟有说不出的诱惑味道，阿布罗狄冰冰的手指不禁抚上他的唇：“那么，你查一下好了……”

“哦，你这么说……”撒加回头看艾俄罗斯，后者手中的控制器显示了令人难以置信的信号：“……怎么会？5分钟前的数据全部丢失？？”

米罗耸肩，阿布罗狄微笑，卡妙一脸漠然。

众人沉默，艾俄罗斯检查设备：“是强制进入……看来这一次的维修费……”

米罗的手搭住阿布罗狄的肩，语气是标准的纨绔子弟：“会付你维修费，那一笔钱算什么。”

两张俊逸的脸同时露出‘我就是有钱，你能把我怎么样？’的无赖笑容，飞扬跋扈到了极点。

“你做的？”撒加危险的眯起眼：“还真是不能小看啊，”说着看看卡妙：“可是你是怎么样说服卡妙的？也是色诱法？”

“不好意思，不是色诱，是用你最讨厌的金钱把戏。”阿布罗狄不再看他，转身回到树下——时间刚好又到了。

“厉害，看来我的确不能让你退学——艾俄罗斯，给阿布罗狄记过一次，理由是上学时间不穿制服。”

“撒加你也够了，你不是个小心眼的人……”艾俄罗斯倒也佩服阿布罗狄的处变不惊。

“是啊，撒加，他的智商既然这么高，来雅典娜公学院不是正合适？”艾欧里亚是个率性的人，转个眼就忘了米罗的‘出言不逊’。

“我只是就事论事。”撒加扔开这个话题：“把所有麦克都打开——还有，把所有新生聚来这里。”

**************************************

再说加隆，随着滑翔翼顺风飞行，一面大骂撒加，不知不觉进入了另一个校园的范围。

突然听到阵阵叫喊声、加油声，往下一看，原来是在比武。

他正在气头，想也没想就跳了下去。

这一次，也许他要感谢撒加。

*****************************************

所有新生都被聚集在爱情树下。

“首先，我，雅典娜公学院现任学生会长、雅典学派首席——撒加，正式宣布更改入会方式。”撒加的声音令整个操场鸦雀无声。

“这就是各位的新会长，不过如果他有什么过错，各位随时可以弹劾。”空中传来滑翔翼的发动声，史昂神出鬼没的飞了回来。

“你承认了？那最好。”撒加不理他：“首先，我们大家来解决一下波士顿商学院和哈迪斯综合学城那些非法进入者。”说着飞身一跃，身体已在高枝上轻盈的站立，众人不禁抬起头，不约而同的发现撒加那雍容的举止象是一个君王，似乎千军万马都会在他身下俯首称臣。

撒加接过艾俄罗斯抛来的控制器，微笑着发话：“各位光顾雅典娜公学院的同仁，玩的还愉快吗？”

树下的学生有些还不明就里，史昂尽职的解释：“雅典娜公学院和波士顿商学院、哈迪斯综合学城向来水火不容，三方都是尽其所能的挖对方墙角、制造对手丑闻、破坏对方声誉、在对方范围内挑起事端——其实就象小孩子的恶作剧，而且每年三校的比赛多如牛毛，什么都要比，这也是雅典城内津津乐道的新闻，反正学习任务太轻松，闲着也是闲着——说明一点，雅典娜公学院在历来的比赛中从未输过，希望你们这一届不要丢脸。”

“等一下，雅典娜公学院不是一向主张和平，怎么会跟着他们胡闹？”沙加发问。

“那可要问雅典学派的人了，因为你们的制约一开始是没有的，后来由于波士顿商学院与哈迪斯综合学城的嫉妒……”

“也就是说，因为他们我们才要受制约？”沙加脸上的微笑已经上升为恐怖级。

“大概，所以历届雅典学派成员对这两所学校恨之入骨，无事也要寻事，表面上都是他们在找麻烦，实质都是我们在暗地里捣鬼……”

“那么，现在可以状告他们非法入侵？”

“不行，表面上要装成礼仪仁让的样子，我们决不能让自己理亏，做事先留后路，才能跟他们好好的玩下去。”史昂传授经验：“还有，雅典学派在另两所学校里称号很多，什么‘阴谋聚集地’、什么‘卑鄙无耻军团’等等等等，只要当作丧家之犬在吠就可以了——”

沙加和穆同时大笑。

撒加会心一笑：“原来是有传统的啊，那么我也不必客气了！校园入侵者共有51人，立刻停止你们手上的动作，不论是破坏系统还是盗取数据或是更改资料，否则你们的学校会出现相同的事啊——”愉快的象在谈天气。

“不会吧？撒加去了那两所学校？”史昂倒也吃了一惊。

“是啊，他从昨晚忙到刚才，大概那两所学校已经被他布满机关了。”艾俄罗斯回答：“以彼之道还施彼身，我们为什么要客气？”  
撒加继续摆弄手中的通讯器：“A区546，你还在动我们的信号器？很好”说着按动通讯器上的一粒按钮。

他并未停住：“C区图文馆、K区主楼、B区物理实验室……”话不停，手亦不停：“建议你们联系一下自己的学校，看看有没有什么好玩的事？”

那些学生将信将疑的联系校本部，得到的信号都是校园保安系统被部分破坏！

“明白了？那么请各位过来E区那棵最高的树下，我想让我们学校的新生好好见识一下所谓败类、低能、弱智是何面目……”

哄堂大笑！

更有人起哄：“会长说的对！”

史昂微笑：“雅典娜公学院最不好的习惯就是自视过高，总把其他两校当白痴看……虽然我也这样认为。”

“撒加真厉害啊！竟然这么快就控制了局面，你看，好象所有人都承认他是会长了……”米罗毕竟是崇拜撒加的，高兴的拍打阿布罗狄，突然间他发现，阿布罗狄一直在看着撒加，目不转睛。

“喂，你没事吧？你不会真的……”

“他飞的好高……”阿布罗狄的目光停留在那个同样的高度，米罗从中读出太多的羡慕。

“傻瓜，”他按下阿布罗狄的头：“海里的鱼不必羡慕天上的鸟。”

阿布罗狄点点头：“没错。”转头向卡妙：“卡妙，麻烦你再帮我输几个程序好吗？”

卡妙点头，手指飞快的执行指令。

撒加仍然在耍弄外校学生：“想来雅典娜公学院找麻烦也要先明白自己的斤两，以卵击石的下场就是自讨苦吃！”

他说一句，底下的人应一句，间杂着尖刻的嘲笑声。

“还不过来吗？那么我……”说着他又按下一粒按钮，奇怪的是却没有反应。

再按，还是没反应。

而其他两校的学生毕竟是训练有素，早已逃之夭夭了。目标点迅速从撒加的监视屏上消失，他的脸色越来越沉，挥手把控制器掷向卡妙的电脑：

“阿布罗狄！你再捣乱我就杀了你！！”

“有意思！你杀一个试试 ！！”米罗想也不想冲口而出。

卡妙看米罗的眼神更奇怪，他终于明白，米罗是崇拜撒加没错，但更爱护阿布罗狄……

他似乎是一个，任何时候都不会服输的人……不论是对谁……

“可以了撒加！”沙加对着那棵树：“刚开学不要闹太多事！否则我们会理亏！毕竟是你先下手的！”

撒加耸耸肩，跃下爱情树，那玉树临风的身姿引来无数尖叫。

“沙加对吧？我指定你做雅典学派的副会长！”撒加对他伸出手。

“OK。”沙加握住：“我承认你的远见和能力。”

穆白了沙加一眼，心里把小人骂了几千遍。

“伪君子。”沙加索性讽刺：“怎么？嫉妒啊？”

两个人刚要开战，撒加用一只手阻止：“停！先完成雅典学派的招新。”

“你要怎么办？”史昂有些不满，没的玩了。

“武斗。诚如各位所见，除了头脑，好的身手对雅典学派也至关重要，手段不限，但禁止流血。”

迪斯先笑了：“这么简单？”

撒加调自己的手表：“30分钟之内，站到最后的4个人就是雅典学派的成员。现在——开始！”


	8. Chapter 8

八

俗语有云：谁笑到最后，谁笑的最好。

我想看你的笑容，即使不是最好，即使那是最后。

**************************************************

雅典学派的入会名额在史昂的恶劣测试后仅余4个,就在此时，新任会长撒加宣布更改入会方式,即由武斗决出最后的入会资格.

撒加语音刚落，只见迪斯的手腕翻转，手中即刻多了一个圆环，霎时间烟雾弥漫。

卡妙警觉，瞬时冲身上树，米罗抱起阿布罗狄跃出数步——很不幸，又超过了50米，由于冲力太大，三个人一起摔入更远处的灌木。

“很甜蜜，对不对？”阿布罗狄问正在吻卡妙的米罗，三个人的姿势十分狼狈。

“别开玩笑了！”米罗推开压在他身上的卡妙：“走开！”

卡妙回他严肃的白眼，这时一只大手拉起他们：“你们在这啊？真恩爱。”

是亚尔迪。

“刚才那个是催眠弹吧？又出了什么事？”

“还不是那个什么入会，喂，阿布罗狄，我们转学算了，否则撒加肯定会不停找你麻烦！”

“不行，我不想跟着你转学。”卡妙回绝。

“我没问你！”

“我在跟垃圾说话！你非要接口承认吗？”

“米罗，你就让卡妙一点吧，他不太会交朋友……其实他人很好。”亚尔迪劝道。

“是啊！卡妙不错啊，气质一流！”阿布罗狄对卡妙微笑：“怎么办，卡妙？我好象爱上你了。”

米罗抬手就把他扔了出去——还好被亚尔迪接住。

“你做什么？”阿布罗狄不满。

“你你你混蛋花花公子！！！！！女生玩够了就开始骗男生？？”他一把抓起卡妙的衣领：“我告诉你千万别相信阿布罗狄的鬼话！这句话他起码对1000个女生说过！”

亚尔迪吃惊的看阿布罗狄：“你身体这么差还交那么多女朋友？”

阿布罗狄微笑：“精神恋爱啊。”

“胡扯！你吻过的女生没有一千也有八百！！”米罗拆台。

“我又没追你的心上人……不必那么紧张吧？”阿布罗狄冲他做鬼脸。

“我不会相信的。”卡妙冷冷的说，一边走到不远处的树下坐下，不再言语。

“他怎么那么孤僻啊？”米罗终于把阿布罗狄拉回自己身边。

“这也难怪，卡妙不相信任何人，从小到大，他认识的人，不论男女老少几乎都再骗他……”亚尔迪对米罗解释：“接近他的人都是带着目的，最后他只能选择不相信任何人以保护自己……”

“那些人为什么追杀他？他做了什么？”米罗偷眼看远处的卡妙，卡妙静静的坐在树下，脸上只有戒备。

“这个……其实不是什么秘密，你自己问卡妙吧……”

“他会告诉我？算了吧。”米罗否决：“不过他很相信你吧？”

“那个……”亚尔迪抓抓头：“其实他相不相信无所谓，我们是初中同学，他似乎没有亲人，却有一大笔亲人留下的债务，而他每天都在躲避追杀者，卡妙很善良，总是尽量不牵连旁人……所以他会拒绝所有好意帮忙他的人。”

“他是不相信吧？”

“也有这方面的原因，反正他几乎都不待在学校，校方是因为他的成绩实在太好才虚报了他的出勤率和综合测评成绩……否则他也进不了雅典娜公学院。我那时是校医的助手，有一次碰到他被人弄伤……”

“他不还手吗？”

“有什么用，对方想杀他，但卡妙从不杀人——在这一点上卡妙是太仁慈了，所以他经常重伤。”

“你就经常帮他治伤？你真好心啊！”米罗赞道。

“他才不理我，而且很怕医疗费……有的时候我只好把他打晕……”说到这脸红了下：“其实正常情况下我是打不过他的，不过他重伤时实在很不讲理……”

“没错，你也承认他不讲理。”米罗点头，深表赞同。

“别、别这么说啊，卡妙也是不想牵连我，后来他答应我当他的医生……条件是有人追杀他时我必须装做不认识他，绝对不能帮忙。”

“你答应？”

“暂时答应，卡妙的身手是没有问题的，这也是出于长远考虑……”亚尔迪摇摇头：“没办法，卡妙受的伤害太多了，他必须冷酷一点才能生存。”

“所以刚才你只是远远的看着？”米罗沉思的看向卡妙：“你为什么把这些事告诉我呢？”

“因为……卡妙难得会为一个人那么激动……而且，他不是对你一……一见钟情……还……吻了你？”亚尔迪说的很认真。

“拜托！那吻是……”突然想到亚尔迪还不是雅典学派的：“算了，他哪里有激动？”

“可是……那么优雅的卡妙竟然会爆粗口，真让人惊讶啊……”

“他……优雅？优雅是不是得罪你了老兄？那种冰雕脸和优雅有什么关系啊？”米罗连忙为优雅辩护。

“可是……卡妙从以前就是那个表情，我也没看他笑过……”

“从没笑过？果然是已丧失部分人类机能。”米罗听了直接走向卡妙：“喂！别在这发呆了！跟我来！”  
卡妙不理他，米罗奸笑一声转身便走，卡妙只能起身跟在后面。

“卡妙真的很喜欢米罗你呢，你的话他竟然会听。”亚尔迪称赞，卡妙大怒：“亚尔迪！”

“对了，米罗，卡妙还是个害羞的人，不太会表达自己。”

“是吗？其实米罗也很喜欢掩饰。米罗，你就别再为初吻的是耿耿于怀了吧？”阿布罗狄逗米罗。

“住口！花花公子！”

“卡妙也是初吻，米罗你不吃亏啊。”亚尔迪语出惊人。

“亚尔迪！！”

几个人说着回到爱情树下。

几乎所有的新生都瘫在地上昏睡，只有撒加等人及时窜到树上，沙加和穆去向不明，迪斯微笑着打招呼：“回来了？欢迎。”

“那催眠弹是你发的？”米罗问：“为什么还有爆炸效果？”

迪斯左看右看：“当然是为了引出我想见的人……”

“啊？”米罗不解，阿布罗狄耳语：“是刚才那个叫修罗的，你注意看，他左耳有只透明的耳环……”

“真的，这么说……”

“是啊，把我放下你玩吧，沙加他们来了。”

米罗依言把阿布罗狄放在树下，对卡妙招手：“想个办法整整那个沙加怎么样？”

卡妙是有仇必报的人：“怎么整？”

米罗那大眼一闪：“随机应变，呆会再说。”

沙加扶着穆从远处慢慢走来，一边抱怨：“真是个白痴！那只是催眠弹！用什么瞬移！”

“你闭嘴！”穆不满至极：“还要带着一只猪！真累！”

“你活该。”沙加决定不给予同情。

撒加从树上跃下：“这么说，只剩了三个人？”

“不，”迪斯的手指指向远方：“最后一个，来了。”

飞奔而来的黑色身影，正是修罗，他停在倒地的学生身边，俯身检察他们的呼吸，随即松了口气。

“那么，新一轮雅典学派成员11人产生。”史昂宣布：“我们的责任也快告一段落了。”

修罗却没有听他说话，只是等迪斯解释：“为什么随便动用武器？”

迪斯说的理所当然：“不这样你会来吗？”

“不可理喻！”修罗说完便走，却被迪斯拉住：“你是担心谁才来的？我？还是他们？”

修罗冷冷直视他：“怎么可能是你？”

“你们的个人恩怨呆会处理好了，先完成入会仪式。”史昂说着，指一指童虎拿出的最后四个玻璃瓶：“说出你们的愿望吧。”

艾欧利亚想了想，还是决定加入——因为就在刚才，他又一次告白失败，悲惨的事实告诉他，自己的力量是靠不住的……

“等、等一下！”亚尔迪拦住他：“我帮你检查一下这药的安全性……”

艾欧利亚道谢，递过瓶子。

卡妙皱眉，米罗趁机讽刺：“看看你的朋友，你不觉得惭愧吗？学一下吧，也许能改改你非人类的个性。”

卡妙冷哼：“烂好人一个，街上的猫狗都能拿回去检查，我没那闲工夫。”

米罗不再说话，心想普通人的确受不了这个卡妙，而艾欧利亚已经在红着脸说他的愿望：

“我……我希望……魔……魔……魔铃做我的……的……的 ……”

5分钟后，史昂看够了、笑够了，终于发话：“在心里默念也可以。”

艾欧利亚以壮士断腕之姿喝下那瓶药水……

然后……

然后……

“为什么他什么事也没有？？”米罗觉得不公平。

“当然有事。”史昂鬼笑：“三年内他的告白都会被拒绝，也可能是告白时经常出意外~~”

“你、说、什、么？？”艾欧利亚傻眼了，旁人大概猜到发生了什么，全部大笑。

“我说，三年内你还是要象以前那样追魔铃……也许会更惨……艾欧利亚，学长我同情你……”史昂露出怜悯到夸张的笑容。

童虎问亚尔迪：“你呢？什么愿望？巴西的医学神童？”

亚尔迪摇头：“我不想加入啊……”

“加入吧。”撒加对他微笑：“我想这个学生会是需要你的。”

撒加的笑容太令人难以抗拒，亚尔迪也不好拂逆人意，拿过那药水：“那、我加入也好……”

卡妙突然发言：“你的愿望别和我有关！否则……”

米罗向天空翻白眼：“有这种朋友还真是不幸。”

亚尔迪只好点头：“那么……我希望成为一个好医生。”说着。喝了药水。

然后……

然后……

“他为什么也没事？”这回是沙加发言。

“他本来就是个好医生，愿望无效，所以没有制约……”史昂看看亚尔迪：“不过也好，这么忠厚的人不适合制约。”

“你什么意思？”其他人同时摩拳擦掌。

史昂才不理他们：“最后两位！”

可惜迪斯和修罗正吵的不可开交，也没有理他。

“总之，你别再缠我，我郑重告诉你……”修罗一字一顿：“我、们、不、可、能。”

“你真的下定决心了？”迪斯脸色阴沉。

“我早就说过了……过去的事，不是说忘就能忘。”修罗拉下迪斯扶住脸颊的手：“那只耳环，我早扔了。”

迪斯面色瞬时惨白：“那么恨我？”

“我没必要恨你，只是希望自己从未认识你！”修罗摔开他的手，却被史昂拉住：“入会啊，酷哥？”

修罗眼中流露出厌恶：“我没兴趣了，你们另请高明。”

“可是这里只有你还站着……”有人提醒。

“我也是被人骗来的，现在马上走。”说完还是要走，又被迪斯拉住：“你加入吧。”

“为什么？”

“因为……雅典学派会员住宿条件是一流的，普通学生只是住四人间，雅典学派的人却是单人间……”迪斯平静的对他解释，所有人都不明所以，只听他继续平静的陈述：“四人间太不方便，如果是单间，我们也舒服一些，据说那公寓还是总统级待遇，相信隔音效果不会差，住在这样的房间你才不会太害羞，不是吗？”

轰！

终于明白迪斯的意思，在场多数人均脸红心跳倒吸冷气，眼光齐刷刷的投向修罗，而迪斯却是继续侃侃而谈：“我倒是无所谓，但要照顾你的心情，毕竟质量也是很重要的……”

“够了！！”两把飞刀电一样滑过迪斯的颈，留下不深的血痕，迪斯面不改色，修罗已处于暴怒边缘：“你让我入会对吗？好！”

他走向史昂，接过那瓶子，神色郑重：“我的愿望就是把我和这个人之间的一切结束！”说罢一饮而尽。

旁人无法插言，不知道这两个人之间到底有什么是是非非，迪斯却很快恢复那痞痞的笑脸：“想的倒美，你说结束就结束吗？”

“你！？”修罗气结。

“好，你说结束就结束。”迪斯抬起双手，做出投降的手势：“我也不希望你想着过去，修罗……”他认真地说：“你很久没笑了……”

修罗一怔，迪斯已经接过那小瓶子：“你的愿望是结束对吗？我的愿望就是……”他对修罗眨眨眼：“……和我心爱的人重新开始……”说着，薄唇吻了下瓶沿，眼神是无边的温柔。

“你……”修罗伸手想抢过那瓶子，迪斯动作更快，就在修罗眼前喝下那药水。

“你哪里玩的过我？早知道你会说什么！”迪斯扔掉瓶子，得意的笑，突然发觉身体一阵紧缩！

只见眼前云山雾罩，所有的人都奇怪哪里来的烟雾。

史昂已经忍不住兴奋，最先大笑出声！

“咦？迪斯人呢？”米罗挥开眼前的浓烟，发现修罗脚下只有一团制服。

“消失了？怎么可能？”众人吃惊的围了上去……

修罗慌忙蹲下身拎起制服，突然发现里边有个物体在蠕动！

“这是……”那物体钻出了衣服。

“这……？”

“这个……？”

“这个目露凶光的小鬼是谁啊？？”米罗大叫！

只见眼前坐着的是一个，约5岁，黑蓝色头发、黑蓝色眼睛、淡铜色皮肤的小男孩，正目瞪口呆的从制服中爬出来……

“难道……”沙加猛然明白！

“迪斯？？！”修罗难以置信！

亚尔迪却是极喜欢小孩子，一只巨手抚摩那小男孩的头顶：“真可爱的小弟弟啊……”

“老鬼！”那男孩不理他，对着史昂怒吼：“给我说清楚这是怎么回事？？”

“难道真的是？”穆看向那位笑成一团的学生会长。

“迪斯，你有什么不满意啊？”史昂蹲下身拍他的头：“这不就是重新开始吗？你的愿望啊。”迪斯狠狠踢了他一脚——却发现对方毫发无伤，继续微笑陈词：“放心，制约期是三年，而且每天日落后一小时你可以恢复正常，还有，修罗会照顾你的。”

“等一下！”修罗还没有消化这个事实，但仍知道自卫：“我为什么要照顾他？”

“你！”迪斯大怒：“你想推卸责任吗？”

“我对你有什么责任？”修罗想掐死他。

“你是我的人！照顾我是应该的！”迪斯理所当然的叫嚣。

几个人同时拉住修罗，防止他暴怒伤人。

“我解释！”童虎终于止住笑：“你的愿望要实现就必须照顾你的制约人，修罗，现在迪斯变成小孩子，你们过去的一切已经结束了，至于未来，当然是……”说到这已忍不住捧腹大笑。

“这么小的身体能做什么！！”迪斯也不满意。

那挥舞的小拳头搭配沮丧的小脸蛋把众人都逗笑了。

然后，所有人同时沉默。

“请告诉我……”热爱科学的亚尔迪首先发问：“这合乎常理吗？”

“当然不合。”史昂边拍手边大笑：“雅典学派没有常理！恭喜各位！！”

“你们不觉得这个人很欠扁吗？”撒加捏了捏拳头：“我们要做的第一件事，是不是应该好好的招待一下两位学长？”

穆、沙加、米罗、艾欧利亚同时上前：“会长的决策太英明了，我已经等不及了……”

“呵呵、呵呵……”史昂童虎干笑。

“等一下！”坐在树下的阿布罗狄突然出声：“我有个问题！”

“哦，你问？”史昂看他，其他人则是把他包围，以防逃跑。

“如果制约人的一方中途死亡，”他指向撒加：“我是不是也要跟着死？还是要在床上躺三年才能实现愿望？”撒加好笑：“你的意思是我活不过今天？你有那个能力吗？”

阿布罗狄不语，史昂回答：“制约不能掌控人的生死，所以，如果制约双方有一人死亡，另一人就不再受制约限制，可以提前实现愿望。”

“哦。”阿布罗狄点头，看向撒加，好象在问‘你为什么还没有死’。撒加回他冷笑。

“问完了的话……”米罗已经迫不及待了，他又想到了他的爱车。

“呵呵……”史昂拇指把一粒小型胶囊抛向空中：“想扁我？你们还太嫩！”说着握住童虎的手，瞬间没了踪影。

“瞬间移动？他也会？”沙加看向穆，穆点头：“好象是。”

那小胶囊在中空爆炸，化为字迹：

“加油啊！学弟们！”

而落下的烟灰似乎还有醒脑功能，地上的五百来号人纷纷苏醒。

“好机会！”米罗对卡妙使了个眼色，一把抓起沙加的手：“各位同学看过来啊！”

“啊？”沙加一时无法反应，穆也不明所以。

众人集体行注目礼，迪斯乘机钻回衣服，他需要时间冷静。

“各位同学！大家仔细看啊！！这两位大帅哥有没有什么与众不同？”米罗大声吆喝，象在叫卖。

“呀！他们牵着手！”一个女孩子反应神速。其他人纷纷点头，穆转身就想跑，却被卡妙优雅的拦住。

“我没惹你吧？”穆试着讲道理。

“你也没阻止。”卡妙揭穿他的推波助澜。

米罗无视沙加警告的眼神：“其实这两个人从今天一早开始就是这副样子了，大家说他们是什么关系呢？”

“那还用说吗？”众人异口同声。

“那么我们是不是要祝贺这一对如此不离不弃、如胶似漆、行影相随、情深似海的爱侣？要不要他们报告一下恋爱过程啊？”

“你不觉得你和卡妙更有必要吗？”沙加反驳。

“我和卡妙啊……”米罗邪邪的笑：“大家都是西方人，大同小异啊！你和穆可是神秘的东方人，我们好奇的紧啊！！大家说对不对？？”

数百人鼓掌附和。

沙加和穆固然是遇事冷静，此时也被众人的起哄声臊红了脸。

“大家看！这种时候他们还舍不得分开手啊！！”米罗才不放过任何机会。

“混蛋！都怪你！现在怎么办？”穆狠狠的瞪沙加。

“算了……就当我还你人情……”看穆那红透的脸，沙加无奈的说。

“什么？”穆还没反应过来，就见沙加抬起自由的左手：“各位静一下！”

大家饶有兴致的安静下来，穆把头低到不能再低，他觉得这辈子都没这么丢人过……

“诚如各位所见……”沙加清清嗓子，狠狠瞪了米罗一眼：“但我们并不是情侣，而是我在追他——”

“啊？”这个答案太过出乎意料，连穆都难以置信的抬起头。

沙加说的咬牙切齿：“没、错。我、暗、恋、他、已、经、很、久、了、但、过、去、怕、耽、误、彼、此、的、学、业、所、以、一、直、和、他、以、好、朋、友、的、身、份、相、处、”旁人以为他是怕别人听不清楚才一字一顿。

发现这样说话简直是让自己受罪，沙加决定加快语速：“现在我决定一定要追到他除非他答应我否则我不会放开他的手！！”

“哇！！！！！好——浪——漫——”尖叫声划破长空！

米罗拼命鼓掌，沙加的脸色太好看了、太好看了！

“穆，那你呢？”卡妙也觉得解气，高声问。

沙加闭上眼，等待穆吹嘘他的魅力及对自己的藐视……

可是穆只是红着脸，一句话也说不出。

“好可爱啊！！！！！！他害羞了！！！！！”四周又是尖叫。

“喂，伪君子，你怎么了？不会真的被我迷倒了？”沙加低声问。

穆瞪他，随后拉着他往外走。

“等一下！别走啊！”米罗不依不饶。

“我、们、需、要、二、人、空、间——满意了？”穆丢了一记‘你给我记住’的眼神。

众人只好识相的纷纷让路，一边祝福这对完美的东方情侣，而沙加则是把卡妙再次推向米罗。

卡妙早有防备，一跃而起，回头挑衅的一扬眉。姿态美妙至极。

沙加回以微笑，随着穆走远了。

“沙加，穆！”撒加招呼：“直接搬宿舍就可以了！在2里外的雅典学派专用别墅！！”

沙加远远打了个‘OK’的手势，表示了解。

刚离开众人的视线，沙加眼前一闪，又不知和穆移到了什么地方。

“你……没事吧？”沙加看穆那红到快发紫的脸，以及缺氧似的大喘气。

“闭嘴！小人！”穆大吼。

“得了便宜你还卖乖？！”沙加也开始不客气。

“少自恋了！那算什么便宜！”

停停走走，二人吵了一路。

**********************************************

爱情树下，新任学生会长撒加宣布雅典学派正式产生，具体各部部长人选将稍后公布，并安排了调寝事宜——雅典学派成员由学校另行安排住宿。

众人终于渐渐散去，爱情树下只剩下雅典学派诸位成员，迪斯从衣服里钻出来，修罗看也不看他，抬脚便没了踪影。

好心的亚尔迪把他抱起：“我给你检查一下身体吧，我是医生。”

想起沙加和穆，米罗则仍是大叫过瘾，看向卡妙：“笑一下吧，有没有觉得解气？”

卡妙清明的眼再次露出疑问，依然不说话。

这时，米罗的手机响起，他接起：“什么？你们已经在收拾宿舍了？二位！也太神速了吧？好，我们马上过去！”说了线去扶阿布罗狄：“是蒂娜和克里斯，他们竟然已经在收拾宿舍了……我们过去吧？”

“可是……”阿布罗狄把目光投向撒加。

“有事？”撒加给他一个暧昧的微笑。

“你吻我，好吗？”阿布罗狄平静的看着他。

撒加等人吃惊非小。

“好啊，你求我啊。”撒加俯下身，双臂支在树干上，阿布罗狄整个人都在他身体的阴影中。

“撒加，你别太过分了。”艾俄罗斯不满撒加的行为：“他是你的制约者，这是你的责任。”

撒加可没有履行责任的意思：“那要看我心情，怎么样，阿布罗狄？”

卡妙以为米罗又要发怒，可是没有，他只是沉默。

“我求你，好吗？”阿布罗狄看着撒加，仍是微笑。

撒加非常意外，但仍继续逗他：“求我什么？”

卡妙发现米罗的拳头已经握紧。

“我求你吻我。”阿布罗狄继续微笑：“20分钟。”

撒加反倒说不出一句话。

“撒加，我们先走了，你慢慢解决。”艾俄罗斯对艾欧利亚使个眼色，两人离去。

“我……带他去检查身体！”亚尔迪也抱着迪斯火速离开。

米罗转身：“卡妙，有事和你商量，来一下好吗？”

于是二人走远。

阿布罗狄仍是笑、微笑。

撒加叹了口气：“你真让我失望。”

“？”阿布罗狄一怔，双唇已被覆住。

*************************************************

“什么事，垃圾？”卡妙问米罗。

米罗却没有生气，只是说：“等一下……你能不能配合我？我的父母要来这里……”

“你怕你父母以为你是同性恋？”

米罗点头：“我本来就不是个孝子，不想再刺激他们……照沙加那性格，一定会捣乱。”

卡妙想了想：“那你不能再提那辆车。”

米罗想杀人！

“答应？不答应？”卡妙无辜地看着米罗，象个天使。

天使其实是死神的别称，地球人都知道。

“答应？不答应？”卡妙继续做天使。

“我说，如果我不答应，你会主动吻我？”米罗问。

“会。”斩钉截铁。

“你……”米罗说不出话。

“答应？不答应？”

沉默。

于是，

在沉默中，死神胜利了。

*************************************

再次回到阿布罗狄身旁，20分钟已过。

“米罗！我先回去了！你慢走！”阿布罗狄打了声招呼，转身飞奔而去。

“这么快……”米罗皱眉：“他终于乐疯了吗？”

“鬼知道。”撒加象在自言自语。

“撒加，你别以为自己是在侮辱他，阿布罗狄从不在乎别人说他什么，至于接吻，你不知是他的第一千零几号。”米罗说的平淡。

“米罗，你是不是对我有什么意见呢？”撒加却不想继续这个话题。

“没有，你是第一个让我崇拜的同龄人。”米罗遗憾的笑笑：“可惜人无完人。”

“是吗？可是，我不会让你失望的……在某些方面。”撒加不否认。

“我想也是，会长。”

“还有卡妙，你的事我大体知道。”

卡妙有些吃惊，撒加微笑：“不用担心，既然你是雅典学派的成员，找你的麻烦就是在和我们所有人作对，你不再是一个人，希望你记住。”

卡妙不语，撒加推了米罗一把：“起码他会一直在你身边，我先走了，你们慢慢习惯。”言毕，扬长而去。

身后的大吵声说明他们还是不够习惯。

撒加不禁再次微笑，只是想到自己制约的对象，又皱起眉头。

手机突然想起，是加隆，照例是一阵狂笑：

“撒加！立刻给我办转学！”

撒加冷笑：“我已经帮你办了退学。”

“你不要太嚣张！告诉你！我现在是波士顿商学院学生会会长！你等着吧，我一定会把你们雅典娜公学院整到惨不忍睹！”

“哈！”撒加这次真笑了：“真的假的？那太好了，你以为我想就这么放过你？你放心，我不会对你们波士顿商学院客气！真是一举两得啊！”

传来对方摔手机的声音……撒加大笑！

总之，

轰轰烈烈的雅典学派入会选拔终于‘平静’的结束了……


	9. Chapter 9

九

相遇是缘、相聚是缘，我相信我们拥有，不一样的缘分。

**********************************

雅典学派，雅典娜公学院高中部最具神秘色彩的传说。

成员是高中部的佼佼精英，日常生活享用学校的特别津贴，居住的宿舍是距离校部2公里的隔离地界中的五星级公寓，学费减半，如果愿意可以免试直升雅典娜公学院大学部……

此外，还可以通过某种神秘方式实现一个心愿，不，也许这才是雅典学派真正的诱人之处。

可是，何种方式？

知道不如不知道，真相往往是无奈的。

雅典学派新一届成员11人产生，他们无一例外可以实现自己的愿望，当然，代价是巨大的——他们毫无疑问的将继续他们的雅典前辈的历史，在痛苦与悔恨中熬过本该阳光灿烂极尽风光的高中三年。

正如现在，站在豪华气派的专属公寓前，没有一个人露出笑脸。

雅典学派公寓是风格古朴的单层建筑，占地约3000坪，包括车库、游泳池、健身房等等一切设施，就连米罗，看到如此气派的学生公寓也是吃惊非小。

而现在，让人吃惊的似乎应该是一对完美的情侣。

男的是温文尔雅的阳光先生，女的则是明艳时尚的性感女士。

他们，井井有条地指挥着数十个高级技工安装着公寓大门。

“怎么回事？”撒加皱眉。

“不清楚啊，我们来时他们就在动工了，先是拆了墙搬进一个可以养猪的大床，然后就开始修复。”沙加回复。

撒加刚想上前问清楚，身后的米罗先叫开了：“我说二位！！你们到底在做什么？？”

“米罗？你回来了？”那女士回过头：“当然是在搬阿布罗狄的床！”说着走到近前：“我已经和这个学校的理事打了招呼，所以，没关系的。”

“可是还是要向你们的会长致歉，这位……”那风度翩翩的阳光绅士对撒加伸出手：“应该就是新一届雅典学派的首座吧？你好，我是克里斯•美其司。”希腊语，重复了自己的名字。

撒加礼貌的握手：“久仰大名，我是撒加，SAGA，很高兴认识您，这一位……”他看向那明艳女子。

“我是蒂娜！蒂娜•美其司，他老婆！”女子活力四射，说不出的落落大方：“抱歉了，撒加会长，我家阿布罗狄的身体不好，需要睡特制的床，可是公寓的门太小了搬不进去，只好拆墙了。”随即补充：“不过已经和你们的理事打过招呼，请不必担心，希望不会给诸位添什么麻烦。”说着，弯身鞠了一躬。

“请不必在意。”撒加礼貌的回应，转眼发现那些技工已把大门安装完毕，克里斯指示他们可以离去。

“撒加会长，这三年恐怕要给您添很多麻烦，请您多多包涵，阿布罗狄是绝对不会有什么问题，可是米罗……”说着，蒂娜狠狠瞪了米罗一眼：“少惹点事，让别人多活几年。”

“啊？”撒加不禁睁大眼：“他……惹事？”真正多事的恐怕是那个‘绝对没问题’的人吧？

“是啊，不过我家阿布罗狄身体不好，也请您多多照顾。”女子认真地说，看来不是开玩笑。

然后，他们热情地与其他人一一打招呼，撒加于是邀请他们一齐入内，那典雅的门厅再次让一干人感慨：“这哪里是学生住的地方？”

阿布罗狄从右侧的房间走出,水蓝色长发随意地用白绢绑住，身上是清爽的纯白衬衫，这家常的装扮再次令众人直了眼，他微笑：“蒂娜！谢谢！”

蒂娜跳过去抱住他，眼中是说满满的疼爱及担心：“你要注意身体啊。”

米罗打了个呵欠：“换个地方吧，别让人以为你们是母子恋！”

“那怎么样？你嫉妒啊！”蒂娜回过头赏他白眼。

“嫉妒他？你饶了我吧，我将来的老婆若象你这样我自杀！”说着大摇其头。

克里斯先笑了，阿布罗狄立刻说：“怎么会呢，象蒂娜这样的人是每个男性梦寐以求的伴侣啊。”说着执起蒂娜的手吻了下。

“是啊是啊！”蒂娜抱紧阿布罗狄：“我最爱阿布罗狄了！”

“我、想、吐！！”米罗大叫。

“你学着点吧，这么大还交不到女朋友。”克里斯插了一句：”别说你是美其司家的人——丢人。”

“老头！他在勾引你的女人啊！美其司家的人就要做花花公子吗？”

“废话，花花公子才有魅力，魅力是美其司家的最高标志，而且阿布罗狄是——”说着蒂娜吻吻阿布罗狄的颊：“高级花花公子~~阿布罗狄，高中继续加油，超过三千才好。”

“可怜雅典城的少女。”米罗叹道。

“你呢？高级司机？”克里斯摇着头看米罗：“连自己的父母都吸引不了，还有，听说你毁了一辆车？活该。”

米罗有些紧张，该不会连他私自动用公司密码的事克里斯也知道吧？

“另外，私自动用公司密码，你以为自己做的很秘密？”此话一出，米罗脸色大变，撒加不动声色的解释：“抱歉二位，这件事是我  
请米罗帮忙，那种谣言实在很令人头疼。”

“这样啊，没关系、没关系，美其司在希腊传媒还是有一些影响的，请尽管利用好了！”蒂娜立刻改变态度：“真可惜我没有女儿……”

撒加点头：“我也这么想呢，蒂娜。”

说的蒂娜心花怒放：“米罗，你好好学学撒加！”

 

“你有没有觉得奇怪，”穆低声问沙加：“这对夫妻看就知道是米罗的父母……那阿布罗狄到底……”

“这样的亲子关系很令人羡慕。”沙加答非所问。

而其他人，或多或少都感染了且愿望单纯的夫妻。

“我们就住在米洛岛，如果各位有什么需要请不要客气，希望下个月各位光临美其司家的舞会。”蒂娜对众人说。

“请问……”艾欧里亚道出疑问：“美其司家族的名字很响，到底有多少人呢？”

这个问题显然涉及家族隐私，艾欧利亚问的毫无城府，众人也就都好奇地等待答案。

“真单纯的孩子啊！米罗！学着点！”蒂娜拉住艾欧里亚：“只有我们四个人啊！”

“你到底让我学谁？”米罗显然对这个母亲很头疼。

蒂娜不理他，接着对艾欧利亚解释：“现在只有4个人，不过以后就会有很多、很多人，米罗，阿布罗狄，你们加油啊，一个人至少要有5个儿女~”如此坦率的母亲倒让艾欧利亚红了脸。

说说闹闹，美其司夫妇告辞，于是大家挑选房间，个人依爱好、习惯选择了各具情趣的大房间，米罗与阿布罗狄的房间早已布置完毕；沙加和穆的行李多是书籍，穆的一大包却让人怀疑，而且他们发现书籍根本是多余的行李，这里的藏书室简直就是小型图书馆，最后二人再次为搬东西吵至不可开交，双方引经据典、竭力挖苦对方，众人边听边做手头的事，倒也有趣。亚尔迪带了各种药品还有几盆植物，随后拉小迪斯出去；修罗不知去了何处，只扔了一个密码箱在房间。老实的艾欧利亚最后决定制止沙加和穆：“你们再吵下去，天就要黑了……”于是二人终于住嘴开始办正事。其他人只是日常用品，只是艾欧利亚：大球、小球、各种各样的球具应有尽有全部搬进房间……

卡妙身上只有一个背包，他走进自己的房间，发现所有的生活用品都齐备了，室内摆设也让人无法再改动什么，于是只好坐在书桌旁，望着墙上悬挂的小型古画《雅典学派》发呆，当米罗来敲门，他没说什么就和米罗去了车库，冷眼看他四处张罗、电话指挥他的雇员运来一辆辆的车……

米罗关上手机，当他把车库整理完毕，确定里面能够装下他那十几辆经典跑车时，夕阳渐坠，已是晚膳时间，哼着歌走出车库，突然发现跟在自己身后的、一直沉默的卡妙。

“那……吃饭吧？”米罗有些不好意思，他早把卡妙的存在忘记了，难得这具冰雕竟没有抱怨。

卡妙仍不说话，一路上愧疚的米罗没话找话很多次，卡妙只是拿眼神冰他，不发一语，让米罗觉得自己的行为简直无聊到了极点。

而公寓大门上赫然贴了张白纸，上面是会长的指示：晚饭后于大厅开会，不准缺席，必须穿睡衣。

“睡衣？”米罗不明所以，但仍按照指示在沐浴后换了睡衣，然后去阿布罗狄房间吃了晚饭。

看时间大概到了，米罗抱起没有一点力气的阿布罗狄来到客厅，一边讨价还价，这时他发现人已到齐。

他略扫一眼，不由一笑。

卡妙和修罗仍穿着制服，各拣了个角落坐在单人沙发上；纯黑睡衣的撒加坐在正中央，丝质的黑绸衬出他与众不同的王者气质，其他人和自己一样穿了学校配给的浅蓝色棉质睡衣，艾欧利亚大概没有这个习惯，只随便套了件T恤；当他看见一脸不自然的沙加和穆，立刻明白撒加为何会命令所有人穿上睡衣了——他们大概充分把握了日落后的1小时，身上都是整洁的浅蓝。

让他发笑的却是亚尔迪和迪斯：亚尔迪壮硕的身体被一件引着小乳牛图案的绵软睡衣包着，配上他憨厚的笑容倒也可笑可爱，至于小迪斯，身上是小小的的螃蟹图案，小脸紧绷着，显然心情非常不好，只是那对灵活的眼睛滴溜溜地不时瞄向角落里的修罗。

“总算都到齐了，大家随便一点，别那么拘束。”撒加放下手中厚厚的资料，微微一笑。

艾俄罗斯把灯光调为暖黄，拉上坠地的窗帘，众人立刻有似在冬日炉火边的错觉，他在弟弟身边坐下：“这里虽豪华，设计理念却是家居的，感觉不错。”

“没错，”撒加接口并导入正题：“说起来从今天起我们就是一家人了，今天开会的目的有两个，一是学生会各部部长具体人选的确定，希望各位各展所长。历届雅典学派都是声名赫赫，我们这届——只能更好，各位意下如何？”

室内一半人笑出声：“那还用说吗？”

撒加是很会调动气氛的：“第二，我希望我们彼此能够更加了解，大家在一起相处三年，同样受到奇怪的制约，一定会有很多不适应，希望借这个机会多多认识彼此，今后也可减少不必要的摩擦。历届雅典学派还有一个特点就是团结，兄弟姐妹情同手足，我们这里没有女孩子，更方便了，我相信经过磨和，我们同样会有前辈的感情——就我而言是很喜欢各位、大多数人的。好了，就从我开始来做自我介绍吧。”

米罗把阿布罗狄从自己怀中拉出来：“你爱人讲话了，醒醒。”

阿布罗狄勉强睁开眼睛：“卡妙？他要说什么？”

卡妙的脸‘腾’地红了，撒加严厉地扫了一眼阿布罗狄：“我不反对自由恋爱，但不要滥用魅力胡乱勾引。”

阿布罗狄不语，撒加面色从容的继续，仿若刚才的事不曾发生：

“俗一点，先自报家门吧——我叫做撒加，SAGA，一直在雅典娜公学院就读，我的家庭很普通，父母是大学教授，还有一个令人头疼的双胞胎弟弟。从小对自己的能力就很有信心，我身旁的人对我更有信心，于是我按照别人的希望一路成长，做好儿子、好哥哥、好学生……拿一次次的满分、得一回回的优胜，我的生活就是做别人眼中的天之骄子，而不是自己。”

“怪不得你嫉妒你弟弟。”阿布罗狄突然插嘴。

“撒加你别理他！”米罗说完对阿布罗狄耳语：“你别惹事好吗？撒加看你不是一般的不顺眼。”阿布罗狄抿嘴不语，撒加只是耸肩：“我不想理他，不过他说的没错。我对加隆说好听点是羡慕，说白了就是嫉妒，我嫉妒他的不羁、他的自由、他的随性、他的毫无顾及的生活……我需要自由，被人束缚是无法成就事业的，或者成就的也是别人的事业。可惜我的原则是不容许自己失败，也不习惯让别人失望，所以只能重复那种无聊的生活，没有改变的气魄。”撒加毫不隐瞒，侃侃而谈：“所以我选择加入雅典学派，虽然难免有些罪恶感，但现在的我轻松多了，人必须先做自己，才能活的精彩，我终于可以做到自己，希望和各位同创精彩——”说到这里他再次微笑：“以前我的朋友很少，也没有女朋友，非常简单。至于能力有待各位认可，当然，我会做到立杆见影。”

撒加的坦诚令众人完全放下戒备，也大为他的气度折服。

“我来继续好了，”艾俄罗斯接过话头：“我叫做艾俄罗斯，是撒加为数不多的朋友之一，我们从小一起长大，和他一样，家庭普通，却有一个好弟弟，我觉得活在别人的希望中是件好事，撒加太有能力，别人的期望只会妨碍他，而我和他人生观不同，也没他那份才能，所以也没有他那么深刻的心理矛盾。老实说我还真担心再那么下去他会人格分裂……虽然不太习惯现在这种真实，不过……”他耸耸肩：“这样也好。还有，我大各位一岁，不嫌弃的话当我是哥哥也无妨。”艾俄罗斯温和、宽容、风趣：“我是雅典学派的执行者，希望在座各位谨言慎行，别给我找麻烦啊。丑话在前，出了事我不会客气。我的日常工作就是监督，不论是会长、副会长还是各部部长以及各项活动都是我的监督范围，拥有通过学生会弹劾任一人的权利——总之我做的都是惹人厌的事，各位多多包涵吧。”他的自我解嘲引来一片笑声，气氛越来越轻松。

“艾俄罗斯太谦虚，各位把他当成哥哥也不错，我来补充几句吧。”撒加了解好友的脾气：“艾俄罗斯是个实干家，最讨厌做口头文章，严于律己，宽以待人，又是不可多得的管理人才——也难怪，父母都是优秀管家。此外他的专业功底相当厉害，特别是基础物理方面。另外组织安排科技工程也是小CASE。还有各位千万不要惹他，他那个情人……”

“撒加。”艾俄罗斯出言警告，撒加打个哈哈：“反正各位以后也会知道，这两兄弟都有爱情恐惧症，那么我们继续。”

“撒加你变化也太大了，以前你不会说这种话。”艾欧利亚有些吃不消。

“以前说话时要字斟句酌，为了让别人高兴，现在对你们是想说就说，只为自己开心——你以前不也说我太过温和刻板？”撒加放下这个话题，继续主题：“现在我来介绍一下学生会各部的职责及要求，各位才好对号入座。”

“等一下！”靠着沙发坐在长绒地毯上的穆突然说话：“大家边吃边聊吧？不是更融洽？”

“终于露出本来面目了伪君子？你不吃零食活不下去吗？是不是男人啊……”沙加毫不客气的批判。

“闭嘴小人！”穆从身后拿出几袋蓬化食品扔给米罗等人：“不要批评别人的爱好，你自己还不是一天到晚神秘兮兮故弄玄虚……”说着迫不及待的打开包装开始进食……

其他人面面相觑，不好拒绝，便也打开随便吃了几口，沙加冷笑：“这叫做恶意同化……”

“可以了你们。”撒加及时打断他们即将开始的唇枪舌战：“现在听我说，边吃边听无妨。”

“首先是会长和监督者无须赘言，我主要介绍下边的。雅典学派的二把交椅是学生会副会长，是仅次于会长的实权人物，协助会长是其首要任务，是一切校务工作的始执行者，并要协调各部的运作，当会长不在时，副会长可代为行权。副会长必须重理性、善于权衡利弊、有强势的手腕。”说着看了眼沙加，沙加点点头，撒加于是继续：“雅典学派的三把手则是举足轻重的学习部部长，众所周知，雅典娜公学院之所以有今天的如日中天就是因为其超高的教育水平，而我们学院的科技贡献更是另其他高中望尘莫及，这一切除了一流的师资，最主要还是学习部的组织。学习部部长掌握学习部、科技部、学术研究部，学校一切学习设施的管理分配利用，此外还要协助其他各部的科技需要。此外出勤率、学期成绩总结评定也由部长把握。学习部部长必须有一流的头脑与过硬的知识，我们学校毕竟都是各国精英，想让这些傲气的人心服口服可不是件容易事啊。”撒加顿了顿：“然后就是平行介绍了：外交部，外交部长简言之就是雅典娜公学院的形象大使，此外更重要的，辩才、口才、风度、处世必须得体，交际手腕必须灵活，要善于应付各种突发事件，随时随地维护学校的形象——另外，太善良的人不适合这个职务，因为很多时候很多事都是我们学校在无事生非、没事找事，外交部长需要做的就是把责任全推给那两所垃圾学校，保持我们良好的声名……”

“这职位不就是为你设的，伪君子？”沙加讽刺穆，后者不理他。

撒加笑笑：“接着说财政部，要求当然是责任心和理财能力，雅典娜公学院从高中部开始就是半自治，学校只拨给经费、提供师资和硬件，其他的都是学生自己的事，每学期各笔预算以及财政分配任务可谓多如牛毛，也要求会长必须有耐心，此外，这个职务诱惑众多，可千万别犯错误，——雅典娜公学院对学生品质问题的处理是出了名的不近人情；接下来，校园协调保卫部，协调校园各种关系，最主要的是学校防务，我们学校的科技力量是很令人觊觎的，此外学生中有很多身份特殊，也容易出状况，这就要求保卫部部长及其领导的校园自卫队及时处理，此外，那两所垃圾学校时不时找麻烦也需要保卫部的随机应变，部长的身手能力都有相当要求，此职务不适合忠厚者；生活部，负责学生生活的大事小情，说来就是后勤，部长权限也很大，可以干预医院、商业街、食堂等运作，还有校园美化部、心理咨询部等等也是部长的直系；文艺部，下属校电台、电视台、音乐部、以及负责各种活动的礼仪部分，要求当然是具有艺术天分——特别是音乐方面，美化人类心灵嘛；宣传组织部，当然就是控制校内各种言论了，直接领导文学部、美术部，负责各项活动的各方面宣传任务，工作相对最轻松，所以部长其实是身兼两职，还要负责各项活动的组织问题——这决定是23届会长做的，他说搞艺术的人绝对不能脱离生活，全部要到具体活动中历练，很有道理吧？不知道这是什么道理，但既然就是这么规定的我们也没法改——所以宣传部和组织部和二为一。但不必担心，各项活动的组织仍是由相关部长负责，宣传组织部只是协作；最后是体育部，校园日常健身、各项运动设施的管理、应付不完的各项赛事都是体育部的事，部长要求相信也不必说了。最后，各部虽然相对独立却也密不可分，多数情况都是在协同行动，要求每个人都要有整体意识，此外，会长有权直接干预各部部长。好了……”撒加舒了口气：“终于说完了。各位听明白了吗？”

众人点头。

“各位应该相信雅典娜公学院会提供给各位最大的施展才能空间。我们的高中课程看来实在无聊，这里络绎不绝的各类活动想必会为我们带来不少乐趣，而且，都是很具挑战性的，那两所垃圾学校也是花样不断，想锻炼自己的话，雅典学派的确是个最理想选择，我相信今后的生活绝对值得期待。”撒加拿起写字板：“相信各位对自己适合哪项工作已经了然于心，那么请各位自荐吧，有争议的话大家一起解决——”他扫视大厅一周：

“那么，从谁开始呢？”


	10. Chapter 10

十

真实是世上最痛的伤。

***********************

雅典学派，雅典娜公学院最令人艳羡的群体，此刻，新一届的11个成员正齐集客厅，在会长撒加的主持下商讨各部部长的具体人选，撒加的意见是——毛遂自荐。

“我先说！”第一个发言的却是阿布罗狄。

有些意外，撒加手中的文件夹停在半空：“你？”皱皱眉头：“那么，你想做什么？”

“学习部长。”阿布罗狄毫不迟疑。

文件夹从撒加手中滑落在地，他有些怀疑自己的耳朵：“你说什么？可以再说一遍吗？”

“学习部长。”阿布罗狄笑眯眯地重复。

别人还没反应，米罗先笑倒伏在沙发上。

撒加弯身拾起文件夹，眉头微皱，脸皮这么厚的人他还真是没见过：“阿布罗狄，做人贵在有自知之明。”

“他就是太有自知之明了……”米罗仍在大笑。

撒加耐着性子：“我刚才应该已经说过学习部长在雅典娜公学院的重要性，请你严肃一点。”

“我很严肃啊。”阿布罗狄笑着反驳。

“那么你的意思是我应该把如此重要的位置交给一个靠盗窃试卷才得以入学的投机分子？我看你闲着更好，就算不能让你退学，难道还要让你糟蹋雅典学派？”撒加明白对这种人不能启用耐性。

“有那么严重吗撒加，他能够破解你的安全系统，能力已经毋庸置疑了，而且就是考卷也是他自己的学识反映。”艾俄罗斯就事论事：“虽然我反对这种行为，但事已至此，过去的错误你也不必一直追究。雅典学派的工作即使是我们也没有精力身兼二职，你架空一个人……他的缺、谁补？”

米罗鼓掌。

“你说的有道理，但学习部长对雅典娜公学院至关重要，容不得他胡闹。”撒加无法反驳好友。

“你怎么知道他胡闹？撒加你什么时候变的这么武断？”

“艾俄罗斯，你什么时候变的这么天真？如果他真的有实力，会冒着退学的危险窃取考题？你还真以为他有什么能力？”撒加毫不客气：“阿布罗狄，那份考卷是谁做的？别告诉我是你。”

“当然是米罗，我怎么会做那种东西。”阿布罗狄很老实。

米罗却露出哀伤的表情：“那辆做为报酬的飙阳……”

“怎么样，艾俄罗斯？”撒加没理会痛悼爱车的米罗。

艾俄罗斯也并不是在帮阿布罗狄说话：“那么换人。”

没有人说话。

撒加有些诧异：“怎么，没有人愿意做学习部长吗？是没有信心？”

仍没人说话。

最后穆打破沉默：“会长，学习部长这个职位太过沉闷，而且我们学校的学生在学术问题上不是一般的狂妄，很难指挥，各个学科工程的组织要求也过于专业，耗费的时间太多。”

沙加旁批：“总之，缺乏刺激、缺少乐趣、浪费精力，会长，难得有人愿意做这种无聊到极点的职务，您就将就吧。我想我们是没有那种奉献精神的。”

其他人——赞同地点头，撒加头晕：

“那么阿布罗狄，请你告诉我们你为何会选这个职务。”

“我说好了，”米罗把头压在阿布罗狄的肩上：“既然会长如此坦率，我们也不必隐瞒，阿布罗狄是为了自己的出勤率的及时补充、考试成绩的及时修改、年级名次的及时变更，总之，就是为了保持他好学生的名声。”

“你们也太坦率了，简直胡闹！”艾俄罗斯有些好笑：“也就是说是为了作弊？”

“是啊，阿布罗狄在父母面前死要面子，每次考试必争第一，自己又懒得学习，所以每次都是我帮他作弊啊，当然是要报酬的——从小学就如此，我们各取所需。”

“小学？”艾欧利亚瞪大眼看阿布罗狄：“别告诉我你现在只有小学水平……”

“别侮辱小学生啊。”米罗打断他：“他基本上没翻过语言以外的教材，只对电脑感兴趣，不过他的电脑水平倒是无人能及，哦还有，交女朋友的手段无人能及、抢别人女朋友的水平无人能及、招惹是非的水平更是无人能及。”

“你说报酬……你不是美其司家的公子吗？怎么还会向他要报酬？”艾欧利亚还是不明白。

“没办法啊，我的那些宝贝车正在世界各地等待我去拯救——所以一定要有足够的金钱，而这家伙最会讨父母欢心，成绩又好，零用钱是我的几倍，不敲诈他还留着他吗？”

“怪不得象个跟屁虫似的，我还以为你是美其司家的佣人的小孩。”卡妙冷冷地开口。

“你……”米罗站起身，阿布罗狄连忙笑着说：“别这么说，我才是他家佣人的小孩啊。”

满屋的人都掩不住吃惊，早就疑惑的穆更是如此。

米罗‘霍’地转身厉声问：“你说什么？？”

阿布罗狄自知失言，只好轻描淡写的解释：“别这么生气，各位，我是美其司家的养子，我的母亲曾是美其司家的佣人倒是真的。”

“你是养子？怎么比他还娇气？”艾欧利亚不禁问。

“因为他总生病，而且父母简直把他宠上了天，蒂娜那时经常抱着他一脸陶醉‘阿布罗狄真可爱，又聪明又孝顺，真是上帝送给我的小天使！’殊不知这家伙每天只知道旷课请假交女朋友。”米罗颜色稍解。

“那他的出勤率……？”

“从小学到初中学生会的要人都是他女朋友，出勤率算什么——这个花花公子不是一般的有手段，他甩的女孩多的数不清，偏偏都对他情有独钟，竟然连抱怨都没有！”米罗简直是把这几句咬出来的。

倒吸口冷气，艾欧利亚还是奇怪：“学生会不会只有女生吧？他不是应该很遭男生嫉妒？”

“因为那些男生都是米罗的好兄弟，怎么会找我麻烦——米罗最会交朋友，三教九流，没有他交不到的朋友，只要我付钱，他就会帮我搞定一切。”

“是啊，这家伙是正宗的的万事不关心，而且为达目的不择手段。”米罗大笑。

“哈哈、哈哈。”撒加干笑两声，脸上的反感表露无遗：“艾俄罗斯，你兼吧。”

艾俄罗斯皱眉：“撒加你犯什么傻？我还有监督部维权部那些东西要管，监督者不能参与管理，而且执行者不能兼职。”

撒加看米罗：“米罗，我相信你的实力。”

阿布罗狄似乎存心跟撒加作对：“米罗当然是文艺部，他可是音乐奇才。”

卡妙毫不犹豫的冷笑，换来米罗的白眼。

“我说真的，米罗的乐感是天生的，无人能及，各位听过《LAST NIGHT I MISS   
YOU》吧？”阿布罗狄却不是在和撒加抬杠：“那是米罗9岁时自己作曲、亲自演奏的，只是他不愿意进艺界。”

“9岁？他？怎么可能？”

“你什么意思？”米罗不满卡妙的挑衅，再看其他人，也都是一脸的不可思议。

《LAST NIGHT I MISS   
YOU》是流传甚久的钢琴曲，作曲者、演奏者无人知晓，只是有传闻是美其司家族成员，这首乐曲只有5分钟，却融合了战争的绝望、死地的硝烟、情人的分离，被称为‘2X世纪最后的天籁’，最令人难忘的是演奏者卓绝的表现技法，竟可以在凝重的恢弘氛围中始终贯穿了一缕似有似无的哀切的伤感与思念、高昂激越中渗透着凄清的柔情，催人泪下、感人至深。

但这一切，决不是一个9岁小孩能够表达的。

“那首不是卡妙最喜欢的吗？难怪你对米罗一见钟情……”亚尔迪连连点头。众人忍不住微笑。

“我不信。”卡妙直截了当。

“说实话，的确难以相信……”沙加说了句公道话：“并不是怀疑你。”

米罗敲敲额头：“问题是我有必要冒名吗？”

撒加只指指角落的钢琴：“何必解释呢，米罗？”

米罗也不推辞，起身走向那架古式钢琴，抬手揭了琴盖，修长的手指漫不经心地在键盘上敲了几个单音。

“音色还凑合。”他对众人一笑，昏黄的灯光下那深蓝的眼有些看不真切。

米罗并不坐下，只是单手滑过那一排黑白的琴键，象是抚摩最柔软的丝绸，动作没有一点窒涩。

霎时，满室寂静。

虽然只是几个简单的音符，却象是至高的魔法牵引了听者的每一寸神经，只见米罗麦色的手象在波浪中翻覆着的帆，行云流水般，低回的旋律随之扣住了每个人的心弦。

只有短短一分钟，众人却象梦了一个世纪。

“我编的练习曲，献丑。”米罗磁性的声音终于将所有人从温柔迷离的梦境中拉回，都是很挑剔的人却毫不吝啬自己的掌声——除了卡妙。

“吃惊吧？”阿布罗狄得意地看众人，仿佛弹奏的人是他自己：“米罗对音乐有天生的敏锐及表现力，维也纳音乐学院的院长——是他家庭教师评价他的音乐综合了神性、魔性、灵性、人性，当他的女朋友是最幸福的，不但每天可以听很棒的音乐，还不用担心他变心——他眼中只有那些烂车，和他的车争宠就行了，当然胜利可能是0%。”

“不许侮辱我的车！花花公子！”米罗警告他。

“文艺部部长确定。”撒加一锤定音。

“撒加，阿布罗狄当学习部长是可以的，虽然他的学业水平有限，但指使人利用人的水平一点也不差，只要他适当放权就没问题。他的入学成绩又是第二，完全可以压制部员。”米罗却继续帮阿布罗狄游说。

“是啊是啊，单那一手电脑就可以独当一面了。”众人纷纷附和，恨不得马上把学习部长这个烫手山芋和自己划清界限。

“你们这群人……”撒加懒得理会了：“米罗你可以为他负责吗？”

“可以。”米罗颔首。

撒加黑金色的钢笔重重在档案夹上写下阿布罗狄的名字：“继续吧，卡妙你呢？想做什么？”

“我没兴趣。”卡妙想也不想。

“财政部长、卡妙会理财！他当财政部长！”不理会卡妙的白眼，亚尔迪喜滋滋地再次把卡妙夸一遍、赞一遍，顺便解释：“卡妙人很好，就是不会与人相处。”

“可是作为部长怎么可能不与人交往？”米罗提醒亚尔迪。

“所以他才需要锻炼，是不是卡妙？这是好机会！”

“你确定你不是他家长？”看卡妙仍然爱理不理，米罗忍不住讽刺。

“嘿嘿，我们是好朋友，不过有的时候我也觉得我象他哥。”亚尔迪抓抓头，憨厚的笑。

“我比你大！”卡妙不满。

“是是是……”亚尔迪赔笑。

“卡妙很孩子气，怎么会被追杀？”阿布罗狄好奇。

“我好象知道一些，他身上似乎带有某种机密武器的程式吧。当时BLACK的机密任务团也曾经追杀他，不过具体情况我没有参与，不太了解。”小迪斯边吹泡泡边说：“我也好奇啊，不过当时忙着和修罗恋爱，没时间管那件事。”

哄堂大笑，一个5岁的小孩坐在地毯上老神在在地说他的恋爱史，已经让人不知道这是荒唐还是可笑了。

修罗继续保持冷面孔，不理睬他。

“机密武器？”沙加对这个话题显然很有兴趣：“世界三大未公布机密武器：液冰、达摩斯ZX航舰、两辨仪，你身上的是哪一样？”

卡妙不理他，沙加也并不期待他回答，自顾自继续：“他们竟然会杀你，大概你不是记住程序而是携带实物吧？后两种都是大型机件，能携带的……液冰？”

亚尔迪称赞：“你真厉害，就是液冰！”卡妙再次白眼。

“液冰？是什么？”阿布罗狄问。

“我拜托你别在这丢人！”米罗头痛：“顾名思义，液冰就是液态冰体，据说本体的温度甚至低于零下200多。”

“空气在那种温度下不也是液态？”阿布罗狄问。

“大少爷！什么都不懂就闭嘴！”米罗认真跟他解释：“那种温度可以让一切物体冻结，液冰就是在绝对零度仍能保持液态的可以流动的特殊液体，也就是说它本身的温度更低。设想这样的武器如果施用于战争，只要一场人工降‘雨’就可摧毁敌方基地的一切。”

“这样的东西用什么容器？”阿布罗狄继续问。

“问的好，恐怕追杀卡妙的人要的不止是液冰，还有液冰的容器。”沙加看卡妙：“不过这样的东西怎么会在你身上呢？”

“是啊，卡妙还真是神秘，我越来越爱你了！”阿布罗狄逗卡妙：“说一下吧？”

卡妙犹豫一下，决定和盘托出，他从领口拉出条银质短链，上面坠了个精巧的银色金属瓶，仅有5厘米高：“这就是他们想要的东西，这个瓶子就是作为液冰容器的特殊金属制成，里面的东西就是液冰。当时的瑞典皇家学院动用了300多位顶尖科学家花费20年的时间才研制成功，可是时机不巧，当时的瑞典突然发生内战，交战双方都想把这项成果占为己有，于是还活着的所剩无几的科学家成了双方笼络或暗杀的对象。”

“所剩无几？”沙加细心。

“没错，液冰这种物质研究最初似乎对人体危害极大，很多科学家都因此离世，就连剩下的那些也都因此患病，当时他们内部争论也相当激烈，各为其主，可惜这程式太过复杂，除了一位中年的天才科学家没有人记得全部。这个人反对战争，竟然取走了唯一的成品逃亡。”

没有人做声，全部听的聚精会神。

可是卡妙却只是头一扭，不说了。

“真欠扁……”很多人不约而同的想。

“哈哈，卡妙不喜欢说自己的事，我来继续。”亚尔迪继续打圆场：“那个科学家逃亡到法国，正好认识卡妙，具体情况我不了解，那位科学家过了几年就去世了，卡妙就帮他继续保管液冰。”

“有没有逻辑啊？那种东西销毁比较好吧？”米罗脱口而出。

“那位科学家也这么想，可是销毁也需要特别的程式，那程式却是另一位学者在保管，而且早就去世。”亚尔迪叹口气：“这种东西太危险，卡妙只能一直带在身上……”

“你为什么？”米罗看卡妙。

“关你什么事？”卡妙仍是冰冷。

“其实卡妙就是在酬知己，那位科学家是卡妙唯一相信且尊重的人，卡妙可能把他当成父亲了，他的家人是法国的破落贵族，一群势力小人，唯一留给卡妙的就是债务，卡妙每天做的是不是打工还债就是躲避追杀，而法律规定未成年人禁止一切形式的打工，他也总是躲躲藏藏……追杀他的人刚开始还想留活口，后来不知怎么知道程式是实物形式的，干脆就是追杀，黑社会也有、政府雇员也有、私人杀手也有、武器商人也不少，不过那些人也是相互制约，卡妙的资料他们各有一些却列为机密，结果没人能得知卡妙的全部情况……”

“亚尔迪，你说的太多了！”卡妙真生气了，漂亮的脸蛋满是怒火。

亚尔迪却不住口：“怎么？你怕别人知道？”

“卡妙很怕被人理解，真可爱！卡妙，做我爱人吧？”阿布罗狄适时缓解气氛，却让卡妙再次红了脸。

撒加则说：“那么卡妙更要做财政部长了，因为每年的奖学金评定学生会干部是有加奖金的。”

卡妙的耳朵竖了起来。

“而且，社会实践奖励基金的获得者大都是财政部的人……”

“你还可以培养自己的交际，就算成年后想赚钱也需要交际……”

“这是一本万利……”

“我做！”卡妙直截了当，撒加满意地写上卡妙的名字：“那么亚尔迪你呢？”

“我……生活部吧……我是医生，对这些事也很在行……”

“没错，亚尔迪很热心，适合生活部！”米罗已经开始帮朋友说话了。

“滥好人一个，每天唯一做的事就是多管闲事。”卡妙却唱反调。

“总是莫名其妙干涉别人，还有身边那堆女人……”卡妙继续抱怨。

“女人？”米罗一愣。

“没错！”说话的竟然是小迪斯：“刚才去买东西，他叫来一个又一个的女人帮助挑选，真看不出你这么受欢迎——”说着踢了他一脚。

亚尔迪一笑，毫不介意。

“不会吧？”沙加也大吃一惊。

穆口中含着零食，唔唔几声。

“你也是花花公子？”艾欧利亚张大嘴。

“没错，那些女人争着嫁他呢！”卡妙总结。

“别……别这么说，其实那些女生也都是被卡妙甩的……”亚尔迪脸红了。

“你说什么？那群垃圾和我有什么关系？”卡妙立刻反驳！

“别这么说卡妙，她们都是单纯善良的人，不过被你拒绝找我倾诉……”

“然后发现你的温柔体贴忠厚老实成熟稳重比那冰雕好几千倍？”米罗插嘴。

“也对，亚尔迪的确是最合适的结婚人选，非常可靠。”阿布罗狄附和。

“这个……其实大家只是朋友，谈的来而已。”亚尔迪很聪明的止住话题：“生活部交给我不会有问题的，会长放心吧。”

“那好。”撒加点头，在生活部长旁边写下亚尔迪的名字：“大家改天再开玩笑，先谈正经的，保卫部，谁有兴趣？”

“我。”

此言一出，众人捧腹大笑——原来是小迪斯。

撒加扬扬眉：“迪斯，本来我也想你做这个职位，毕竟这种保卫兼整人挑衅你很擅长，而且一定能把那些身手不凡的部员治的服服帖帖——可是——”他把手臂支在膝上低头看那小小的身子：“我想我们还是先商讨一下——你怎么去上学呢？兄弟我这次真的帮不了你了……”

“是啊，就算说是绝世神童也不行啊，法律不容许未成年人跳级。”沙加如是说。

“就说哥哥病了，弟弟为了哥哥的出勤率和学生会工作放弃幼儿园好了。”艾俄罗斯如是说。

“哥，你当这写小说？”艾欧利亚如是说。

“说他得了怪病……”亚尔迪如是说。

“说他是侏儒。”卡妙如是说，米罗再一次确定此人不鸣则已，一开口肯定得罪人。

“还是艾俄罗斯的吧，可以博取别人同情，大家看惯了也就是了，反正学院内部保密就可以了，会长下保密命令吧。”穆拿起纸杯，边喝牛奶边说。

“所以用不着撒加你操心！我照样治他们服服帖帖。变成这副样子还不能打架，想闷死我啊？”迪斯已经不耐烦了。

“好——可是迪斯，在处理外校的人？”

“我会在一小时把一天的事搞定。”

“那你何必编理由呢，不去上课不是更好？”

“我要上课，因为修罗会去。”迪斯说的理所当然。

“停止。”撒加敲定：“那么修罗……你呢？”

修罗一时不知如何回答，他并不想加入……

“宣传部，修罗很擅长艺术！”迪斯代答：“修罗擅长使刀，不论是长的、短的、古的、今的、全部擅长——特别是雕刻刀。他是个很善良的人，那种内敛的温和个性使他善于观察美发现美，小的时候他经常做精致的木雕或石雕给我玩，而且他是BLACK   
的少主，学院的组织对他是小CASE。”

“你们一起长大吗？”

“对了，去年听说BLACK的少主是个叫迪斯的，怎么换人了？”卡妙问。

“没错，一年前的少主的确是我。”迪斯也不隐瞒：“修罗从小就是我的护卫，是这世界上唯一对我好的人。”

“所以你爱上他？”阿布罗狄静静问。

“是。不过我的方式让他接受不了。”

“我听说，BLACK少主被称为‘死神’，杀人无数。”卡妙接着问。

“没错，我的生活就是不杀人就要被杀，我不觉得杀人有错，该死的人我一个都不会放过——不过我已经答应修罗不再杀人了，高等残废也不错。”

一个5岁的小孩悠哉地谈论着别人的生死，可是旁人却无法指责。

而修罗站起身直接走向自己的房间——“砰”——门被摔上。

迪斯耸耸肩：“我杀的人很多时候都和修罗有关，只要别人对他有一点点不客气，我就会杀人，此外，爱慕他的、威胁他的、伤了他的——我一个都没放过——”阴冷的语调令人脊背发凉，只能被动的听他继续：“因为我会做的事只有两样——一是制造武器、二是杀人，我的绰号是‘死神’，令意大利所有组织闻风丧胆。可惜在爱情上我太天真，忘了修罗是和我不同的人，他憎恨滥杀，所以，我的爱成了他的噩梦。”说到这叹了口气，深深的无奈。

没有人做声，迪斯继续：“后来我决定脱离BLACK，想以此令他回心转意，可是这时出了件大事，一个女人对我说其实BLACK的少主，修罗才是，她只是在前人少主夫人分娩时偷梁换柱，用我换下修罗，然后使计让别人以为夫人死于难产。”

一瞬间众人都瞪大眼睛，惊的说不出话。

“那个女人就是修罗的养母或者说名义上的母亲，对修罗一直虐待——也是我一直想杀的人，她阻止我脱离组织——因为那是他们夫妻的诡计——让他们的亲生子、也就是我真正掌握实权，然后他们在控制我，可惜那男人早死，那女人威胁我如果我阻碍她的计划就把一切公布于众。”

“后来呢？”艾欧利亚不禁问。

“后来，我杀了那女人，但是她已把一切安排就绪，真相全部大白，我在意大利树敌无数，所有的人都想杀我。”

“那修罗？”

“修罗虽然是新任少主，但还没有实权，即使他有实权也不会帮我吧……我被所有人追杀，如果不是遇到撒加，早就没命了。”

“你是说你杀了你的母亲？”艾欧利亚怔怔的。

“那种人有必要留吗？我们的世界没有亲情，你也不必想象。我现在只是希望修罗能够主动脱离BLACK，他是个相当淡泊的人，一直想过普通人的生活，可惜以前有我缠着，后来又有少主的责任，他从来没有快乐过。”前一句迪斯说的满不在乎，后几句却满是心疼。

“没错，那种女人……”卡妙冷哼。

“你和女人有仇？”米罗问：“骗你最多的就是女人吧？”

“是啊，所以卡妙对女生从不客气。”亚尔迪笑笑，拍拍迪斯的头：“不过也好，这样你可以重新开始。”

迪斯有些意外地看着他，其他人也纷纷点头：“是啊，说不定做小孩子可以重新定位他那阴暗的世界观……”

“你们没脑子吗？”

“你杀的人也不会是好人，生存本能谁都有，换了我，杀的人也许更多。”沙加笑笑。

“一群怪人。”迪斯低下头不说话，过一会又看向修罗的门：“其实我只是想和他在一起。”

“还真可爱啊！”有人起哄。

“对了，你的耳环？”阿布罗狄突然问。

“咦……小猫，你观察的还真细啊？”一个5岁小孩却叫一个16岁男孩为小猫……再次哄堂大笑。

“那是他做的微雕，材料是琉璃，刻了我最喜欢的花，上面有他的名字——他也有一个刻我名字的，大概扔了吧。”

“他喜欢你？”

“怎么会，我逼他做的，毕竟我是他主人。”

撒加笑笑，起身去敲修罗的门，无人应答，撒加于是拨大理石桌上的内线：“修罗？出来吧。”又低低说了几句什么，下一分钟修罗走出房间，仍旧坐回自己的角落。

“怎么样。迪斯，我对你保证过来雅典学派会有新的生活——没错吧？”

迪斯仍不说话，撒加也不为难他：“那么修罗，你做宣传组织部部长可以吗？”

修罗想拒绝，最后还是点点头。

“艾欧利亚，你是……体育部？”撒加笑笑，头偏向右侧的艾欧利亚，他偏头微抬下巴在空气中划了漂亮的弧线，然后收回，恢复成端正严肃的正座姿。

“是，我也这么想。”艾欧利亚正听的入迷，随口答到。

“艾欧利亚是一个超级幸运宝宝，好爸爸好妈妈好哥哥好头脑好身手好个性好人缘，而且，他的抽奖运更是让人嫉妒，不论是什么奖券，只要他抽肯定是特等奖或一等奖……”撒加介绍。

“啊？”投向艾欧利亚的目光中，最炽热的就数米罗和卡妙了：“怎么可能？”

“我也不知道，我只是随手选出的，就一定会获奖……”艾欧利亚说的厌烦至极。

“拜托，这种好运气你还抱怨？？有没有天理啊？”米罗上去捣他的肩：“你知道我从那家伙身上捞钱的痛苦吗？如果也有你的手气，我就天天抽奖！”

“你别跟艾欧利亚提抽奖啊，那可是他的伤心往事啊。”艾俄罗斯笑道：“我这个弟弟唯一的烦恼就是不敢向他心上人表白，那件事就是因为抽奖。”

“就是那个叫做魔铃的女孩子？很不错啊，我看他们两情相悦。”阿布罗狄插话。

“没错，就是魔铃，”艾俄罗斯继续：“他们青梅竹马，也算是两情相悦，只是艾欧利亚一直不能成功告白，魔铃要强，绝对不会接受没有男子气概的人……”

“咦？我觉得你不是那种扭忸怩怩的人，怎么会？”米罗已经对艾欧利亚很熟了。

“因为……”艾欧利亚低下头，完全不似方才的神清气爽：“……抽奖”

“抽奖？这和抽奖有什么关系？”一头雾水。

“我来说，”撒加开口，先忍不住笑了：“事情发生在他们7岁的时候了，那天学校组织游园会，最后一项活动就是抽奖，而艾欧利亚中了特等奖，一只大毛绒公仔，他很高兴，就拿着那玩具对魔铃表白……”

众人都被吸引住了，伸长脖子继续听。

“可是魔铃没有中任何奖，毕竟是小孩子，心里不是滋味，就恶狠狠地说：‘我讨厌你！’。”听到这，艾欧利亚似乎又沉浸在当时的情境中，满脸的沮丧。

“那是小孩子的气话吧？”沙加问。

“是这样没错，可是艾欧利亚凡事认真，我们好不容易才打起他的信心，结果这时又出事了。”

“又是抽奖？”

“是，那时亚洲洪水，学校组织募捐，他们班男生女生比赛，结果为了那些灾民，他们一起参加抽奖，这本来是小孩子才想的出来的方法了。”

“不用说，他又是头奖，魔铃又是没中。”撒加说着有些好笑：“到底是女孩子，还是女班长，魔铃哪里受得了这个气，于是说：‘我讨厌你！不劳而获！只会耍小聪明！’从此以后，艾欧利亚每中了什么奖，魔铃就说‘我讨厌你！’艾欧利亚不想抽奖，可是总是碰到这种事，魔铃要强，每次都要比，每次都输……”

“每次都说‘我讨厌你’，对吗？”米罗问艾欧利亚，后者悲惨地点头。

“大约过了三年，魔铃终于察觉自己有些过分，可是这时，艾欧利亚被她打击的再也没有自信了，每次表白只能说一半，不是落荒而逃就是呆立当场，而魔铃又是要强，就是不肯道歉……”

“不……也许她真的讨厌我……”艾欧利亚全无信心，旁人看着只想笑。

“其实你们……算了，反正时间还长，三年以后再告白也可以，看样子三年内你是没希望了。”艾俄罗斯公正客观。

“我经常想问的就是——你真的是我哥吗？”艾欧利亚不满。

“我只是实事求是。”艾俄罗斯却不在乎：“我的弟弟是运动天才，只要是体育项目的比赛他肯定赢——象他的抽奖运——也许上帝觉得他太幸运了，魔铃就是他的克星。”

“不过，他们看起来根本就是情侣……”阿布罗狄奇怪。

“那、那、我们只是好朋友，魔铃朋友很多，她对谁都很好，而且……”他的头更低了：“……很多人追她……”

迪斯早就笑瘫了：“这年头竟然还有这么纯情的哇哈哈哈！！”被一个5岁的小孩笑话，艾欧利亚脸红到颈。

众人也跟着大笑，沙加再也无法忍受不停吃零食的穆：“我拜托你！5岁小孩都没象你这样，就你这副样子——外交部长？呵呵。”说着干笑。

“关你什么事？你嫉妒我比你有口才有气质有形象有气度有胆识是吗？”

“不要嚼着零食说这种话！你在侮辱我吗？”沙加大怒。

“是啊我就是在蔑视你你感觉不到吗？”

“停！”撒加再次打断：“你们两个对职位的安排没有异议吗？”

“报告会长，为了雅典学派的未来不至于出现各部勾心斗角的场面，我建议你换副会长。”

“报告会长，为了雅典娜公学院不至在世界出丑，我建议你换外交部长。”

“那么就这么定了，沙加副会长，穆外交部长，你们可以继续了。”撒加快速写下他们的名字，不参与他们的论战。

“你们怎么这么能吵？有什么深仇大恨？”艾欧利亚好奇。

两人同时冷哼，一人一句象是双簧：

“说起来我们一直是同班，从幼儿园开始就是如此，想我才貌出众、学艺惊人，不论走到哪里都是旁人注目的对象。”

“可是每当我被人称赞时，那个人总要提到他的名字……”

“我总是想，如果这世界没有他该有多么轻松，就是有了他，我时刻不能松懈。”

“而且还要装出和这种人交情至深的样子，简直让我想吐！”

合音：“这种伪君子（自恋小人）也配和我相提并论？”

“原来你们是竞敌啊，难怪总是在争。”

“没错，我们什么都要比，”沙加坦言：“大至学校各项比赛的名次，小至食堂大妈打的菜量，不论是什么，我不想输给这种人。”

“你们是不是没事闲的？”米罗难以相信世界上还有这种比赛——菜量？

“不是！这是名誉问题！”穆斩钉截铁。

“死要面子。”米罗嘀咕。

“我们做什么事都是并列第一，不论成绩或是什么，我的朋友也是他的朋友，我的崇拜者也是他的崇拜者……”

“你的女朋友不会也是他的女朋友吧？你们那么变态吗？”卡妙又说话了。

沙加和穆同时决定不要理会没有任何处世常识的人。

“我们比了10年，终于决定不能再维持这种局面，一定要在毕业前分出胜负！所以我们想了一个办法。”

“什么办法？”众人胃口被钓了起来。

“我们同时向东方学院的校花表白，请她决定谁有资格当她男朋友。”

“你们缺不缺德啊？”米罗不敢苟同：“一个女生能代表全体吗？”

“她是东方学院公认的理性才女，各项素质均是一流，这点还是可以信赖的。”

“你们喜欢她？”

“没感觉。”异口同声。

“那她选了你怎么办？”

“没想过。”还是异口同声。

“真缺德。那女生怎么选的？”

“她……思考了三天三夜……”

“然后？”

“然后……她……服安眠药自杀了……”

“啊？”所有人都愣住了。

“她在遗书上说，让两个世界上最优秀的男孩起争执的自己真是罪孽深重，她不能破坏我们的友情，也无法作出选择……”

一片沉默……

“那女孩的坟墓在哪里？”阿布罗狄问。

“坟墓？”沙加不明所以：“什么坟墓？她又没死。”

在座的人都松了口气。

“经过这一次，我们再也不敢作这种尝试了，万一为此有人送命，我们也是会内疚的。”穆边点头边说。

“你们哪有内疚？”艾欧利亚也看不惯了。

“怎么没有，我们一起向那女孩子道歉，在她出院两个月内对她无微不至，并且告诉她我们的真实关系……”

“那女孩呢？”

“薇很无奈，不过最后还是和我们成为好朋友，说起来现在唯一有联系的初中同学就是她了，实在是个好女孩……”

“她叫做薇？很好听！可以给我她的联系方式吗？”阿布罗狄显然很感兴趣。

“薇在东方学院高中部，仍是校花，据说追求者更多了，你想认识她？”

“你够了！”米罗制止：“不是说不谈远程恋爱。”

“哦也是，可惜了。”阿布罗狄低下头，不以为意：“对了，穆，你的额头怎么有和史昂同样的两个圆点？”

“那是他们赫莫族人的标志吧？史昂以前说过。”艾欧利亚接口：“穆也是超能力者吧？”

穆一怔：“这种事史昂竟然也和人说？对我们赫莫族，超能力是最高机密，如果有人不小心知道一定会有杀身之祸，他竟然告诉你？”

“是吗？”艾欧利亚也怔：“这个史昂没说，大概知道我们会保密吧？这件事也只有上届雅典学派成员和理事长、还有我、哥哥、撒加知道而已。”

“怎么你们……？”

“我父母都是理事长家的管家，所以有什么事理事长不会瞒我们，而撒加是理事长器重的人才，又是我们的好朋友，大家象一家人。”突然想到补充：“所以我们对雅典娜公学院的事才很了解。”

“原来如此，那也不必隐瞒各位，赫莫族是中国古老民族——藏族的一个分支，族人均身怀异能，一直是外族追杀或利用的对象，后来赫莫族开始隐居，并一直保持古老的传统，未成年者的超能力都被成年者压制，不能随便使用，这也是为了本族的秘密，年轻人毕竟是太过冲动。”

“所以你才累成那副模样？”沙加了然：“我是在小学时知道这件事的……你放风筝那天……”

“那天？”穆吃了一惊。

“对了穆，你们赫莫族怎么一天到晚追杀史昂？”艾俄罗斯开口问道。

“因为史昂是赫莫族的背叛者，早已被族里除名。”

“背叛？”

穆说的平静，辨不出他对此事的态度：“赫莫族习惯于闭守于高原，世代遵从陈陋的习俗，而少年会被送到各地学习，成年后必须返回帕米尔繁衍生息，维持这个弱势的种族。赫莫族是不容许与外族通婚的，特别是额头有印记的高能力者，必须依照长老的安排娶至少四位本族女子，而且终生都要留在帕米尔。史昂曾是赫莫族能力最高的少年，可惜他在17岁那年就寄信表示自己要脱离赫莫族，族人先是苦劝、然后就是追杀，大概他应付的也很辛苦吧？现在他已经成年，不会再被压制，不知族人会不会放过他。”

“你们的族人都服从这种安排？”

“族人从小受到的教育就是以维持种族为第一要义，牺牲自己的生活是应尽的义务，很少有人抱怨，而叛徒的下场是很悲惨的，不止自己，连家人都要被处以天葬——史昂是孤儿，离开的也洒脱。”

“你呢？”沙加突然问。

“？”穆转头看他，有些不解。

“是不是……孤儿？”沙加似乎只是顺口问问。

穆淡淡一笑：“我不是。”

“难怪压力那么大。”阿布罗狄再次开口。

“这怎么说，大少爷？”米罗仍和他靠在一起。

“心情烦躁的人会不停的吃东西，穆大概也想学习史昂吧？怎么办，穆，我好象……”

“闭嘴！”米罗伸手捂住他的唇，阻止下面的告白。

“沙加呢？你的额头也有印记啊，不会也是什么族的……”艾欧利亚问。

沙加笑笑：“我不是，这只是一种宗教标志。我来自印度，各位也知道印度从来不是一个和平的国度，不是损于外战就是消于内耗，所以印度人尽管聪明勤奋，那里至今仍是贫瘠，那里的人必须依靠信仰生活，信仰使他们拥有无尽的坚忍，当然也有无尽的悲剧。从古至今印度的优秀人物大多死于宗教，而我……”

“你……是什么？”穆看他，眼中一片浅淡的紫：“也是依靠宗教而活？”

沙加摇头：“我和你一样，是到了时间就必须回去的人，我是作为神佛转生、在神庙被抚养成人，会去东方学院是为了培养我的宗教能力吧，总之18岁后我也要回去印度服务那里的人民。”

“你不是一直想做律师……”

“没错，我不相信宗教，更相信理性的、法制的东西。你也一样，想做外交官，恐怕也是因为不满族人的闭塞吧？”

穆没有回答，只是低头喝杯中的牛奶。

话题有些沉重，撒加却轻松一笑：“别想那么多，一切都会解决的，相信你们的愿望应该和这两件事有关，放心，会实现的。”

沙加和穆同时看向撒加，撒加眼中的自信似乎可以感染所有人。

“还有卡妙，以后不会有人骗你了，试着相信我们吧。”卡妙一怔。

“迪斯更不必担心，你这个样子他们哪里会找你麻烦。”这次说话的是艾俄罗斯。

“就是就是，会长真是英明啊，这么介绍的确省不少麻烦，”米罗开始调动气氛：“反正大家都睡不着，不如娱乐一下，暂时忘掉不开心的事吧？”

“娱乐？”沙加倒也感兴趣：“怎么娱乐？”

“讲鬼故事怎么样？”艾欧利亚提议。

“这个小人最擅长这种神秘兮兮的故事……”穆嘀咕：“反正没事，讲吧！”

“赞同！”众人附和。

只有一个人，却已抖做一团。


	11. Chapter 11

十一

秘密，是吸引的原动力。

**********************************

“扫一下大家的兴，还有一个问题没有交代。”撒加并不反对，但一切以工作为主：“关于开学周的各部招新工作的安排。”

“招新？我们做吗？不是应该由高二高三的学长们来安排，我们只要协从就可以吧？”穆有些奇怪，他们也是‘新’，对各部具体情况并不了解。

“理论上是这样没错，可是这里是雅典娜公学院，大家也知道雅典学派每三年才选一次，而当选的大多是高一新生，其中很大一部分原因是到了高二高三就会有更重要的事，如果不是有特别的愿望，没有人会到学生会高层耗费精力……但高一新生的能力却令人怀疑——成绩不代表一切，所以各部老部员把招新工作交给新任会长，自己只做基本宣传与组织报名考试，考试的试题、方式全部由新任会长自行决定。”

众人有些不解，撒加索性说的更明白：“就是说他们要通过这个机会看看新任会长是否有领导他们的资格，你们现在已经有了部长的名分，但起码还要通过四关。”

“哪四关？”米罗问。

“首先，你要先令老部员接受你服从你，否则你甭想工作。如果他们看你不顺眼，你就会被架空；如果被抓到把柄他们更会通过执行者弹劾你，被弹劾是非常丢脸的事啊。”

“等一下，弹劾成立的话谁任部长？”

“另选。不过自从雅典学派存在以来这种事还没发生过，今年大概会创记录。”说着看了眼阿布罗狄：“学生会的人都是不好对付的，想蒙混过关的人趁早死心。”

“第二，招新试题，这是考察部长综合素质的最关键项目，考什么、怎么考、能否有效筛选合适的部员，这关系到那个部门今后能否有效运作，雅典娜公学院高中部建校伊始就实行学生自治，今天的成绩完全是因为有雅典学派的正确领导及各部部员的通力合作，所以，选出高水平的负责人是你们每个人的义务，由于各部下属机构众多，更要求会长的博学多识，这一次的雅典学派选拔简直就是胡闹，好在选出的还都算是人才——当然某个人除外。”

“等一下，”沙加突然打断：“怎么没有风纪部什么的？”

“风纪？以前有，一年后发现在我们学校设立风纪部简直是侮辱学生人格，就取消了。出勤等事宜则是班委会处理。因为品德风纪是入学考试的重要内容，即使有些人在这方面有所欠缺在入学后也会被严谨的环境所感化，基本上雅典娜公学院的学生都是自觉自率的表率，——当然某个人除外。”撒加说完仍继续先前的话题：

“第三件就是——让新部员承认你，招新是双向选择，我们学校的学生都很挑剔，如果你的表现不够吸引人，你出的问题了无新意，原本想加入的人会因部长魅力不够或水平有限而考虑其他部门，即使勉强加入，他们的不服安排也会降低你的工作效率。”

“第四呢？”众人倒是兴致勃勃。

“第四，应付第一天外校的观摩……”

“啥？”

“这是联合国的批示，为了向雅典其他高校展示雅典娜公学院的自治制度及成果，每年的学生会招新周第一天都要开放校园迎接外校人员的学习，由会长亲自接待，这是在考会长的能力——当然，来的人只能是学生、且必须持雅典娜公学院下发的身份识别卡，这只是师出有名，会来的人也就是那两所垃圾学校的，目的不外乎踢馆破坏找麻烦，如果被他们抓到你们的错误漏洞，第二天的报纸一定很热闹，所以，硬性规定谁也不许出漏子，在这个问题上老部员会妥善处理，倒不用你们操心。可是当那些人直接为难你们时就要看个人的功力了。最令人为难的是，来者是客，如果对方不挑衅，你必须礼让有加；如果对方蛮不讲理，你还是要礼让有加，顺便把对方的劣迹记录在案——我们的宣传部和媒体关系不是一般的好，也可以利用报纸好好嘲笑他们一番。近几年那两所学校的花样越来越多，我们应付的也越来越吃力，大家不要轻敌。他们会想尽一切办法为难你们的，这是你们考验的决定项目，我们学校学生的荣誉感很强，如果你出一点差错，休想其他人再承认你是学习部部长。”

“撒加你也太……”艾俄罗斯想说什么，最后放弃。阿布罗狄却是毫不在乎。

“不过……”米罗突然说：“有身份识别卡的话，就不必担心外人混进来，是不是，冰雕？”

卡妙只斜了他一眼。

“这一天在雅典娜公学院又有个名称，叫做‘守宫’。”撒加象突然想到有趣的事，笑容满面。

“守宫？”

“是啊，雅典学派每个成员都有自己的主楼——就是你们的日常工作场所，都是豪华的古典建筑，外观貌似上古神话中的宫殿，而且最不可思议的就是，这12部完全以学院的竣工碑为中心，按照黄道12星轨道分布，”看到其他人吃惊的脸色，撒加说出更令人诧异的事实：“每一年的雅典学派成员都是分属于黄道12星，决无重复。看过资料我发现今年的我们也是如此.我们学校的确是太有传奇色彩，这些事没人能解释。”

“等一下，我们只有11人？”沙加最先发问。

“这也是令人不解的事，以前是有12人，可是那时的确是祸事不断。后来——也就是22代第十次发生执行者执行使命后，当时的外交部长是一位神秘现象研究专家，她预言如果继续12人的完整，就会导致更大的不完整，于是23代只有11人，当时的会长把宣传部组织部合二为一。此后雅典娜公学院果然一帆风顺，只有50年前发生一起执行者执行使命事件。总之，雅典学派的一切都是秘密，每一届的成员都想解答，可惜都是徒劳。”

“真是……”亚尔迪面色严肃：“奇妙啊。”

迪斯抬脚就踢：“你装什么正经！”

“不过很有意思，我们也可以试着解解这个迷。”沙加倒是充满兴趣。

“你就喜欢这种故弄玄虚！”穆拿起一个苹果。

“要吃还是要说，你能不能选一个？？”沙加的手一直被穆牵来牵去，已经不耐烦到了极点：“还有我们这副样子怎么分开工作？”

“你们不是已经是情侣了？形影不离的工作吧！”米罗抓到机会。

“呵呵，我相信你们的办公处不会在50米之内……对了，你们是最、佳、情、侣，即使当众亲吻也是正常……”沙加也不示弱。

“停！”撒加再次抢救时间：“你们并不是每天都要去，一般只要每星期的例会出席就可以，日期自己定，还有各个办公处的位置可以改变，所以你们会离的很近。各部的工作处是以部长的星座命名，在校生都是这么称呼，所以今年学生会总部就是我的星座命名——双子宫。还有一个废弃的工作处每年由空缺的星座命名，今年就叫做天平宫吧？里面是些古旧的资料，有兴趣可以进入，但据说里面很危险，具体危险没人知道是什么，又是个迷。还有，原则上副会长应该协同会长，但沙加你只要负责各考点督考即可，各位有时间的话也可以互相参观，反正这些考试无一例外的会变成会长对新会员的捉弄，你们想怎么玩都可以——当然某个人除外。”

没给众人议论的时间，撒加牢牢把握话题：

“过了这四关，你才算真正坐上部长的位置，至于坐不坐的稳，看个人能力了，今年各部联合提出的部长测试是入会测试一切安排由部长电脑操作，他们只负责执行，而正式见面也取消，改为考场直接领导——要求你们的临场应变能力，能否在测试开始前短短半小时取得老部员的认可。而且所有决定都由部长做，他们不提供任何参考——你根本不会知道你做的事他们是否满意。雅典娜公学院最爱做的事就是无事互相整.”

“开学周的安排是这样，完全不安排课程，第一天开学典礼、下一天各部部长出测试题目——这是为了公平，不止考部员，更是考部长。每三年增加一天雅典学派入会测试，然后四天就是各部具体考试，几乎从早忙到晚，大多数人会兼报，所以一场考试是不够的，为了给每个人公平的机会，有些部要准备让学生能够随时接受考试……所以你们明天一整天要做的事就是出考题并且决定考试形式，学校一切设施你们均有权申请使用，初试复试面试等等不能重复试题，而且考场分开，每一考场都要做好随时接受考试，你们会忙到焦头烂额也仍可能是白忙。但我相信各位的实力——当然某个人除外。”

众人听到这忍不住笑了，亚尔迪巨大的手掌拍拍迪斯的头：“是啊是啊，你这样子要应付部员还真是困难……”

“笨蛋！”迪斯用力踢了亚尔迪一脚：“他说的是那边那个！不是我！！”众人再次大笑！

撒加冷笑：“阿布罗狄，别以为这次米罗可以帮你，他那些部门都是需要部长亲自主持的，恐怕自己都忙不过来。学习部是唯一一个硬性规定必须笔试专业的部门，对部长的要求都是非人标准，上届学习部部长在高中三年拿到三项诺贝尔奖，你……”边说边摇头不忘继续打击：“学习部统率学术中心、科技研究所及15大部：数学社、语言文学社、社会人文历史社、高基物理、化学、生物、地质、航空宇宙、政法、机械技术、建筑工程、经济、计算机高科技、武器、医学。这些部门都是学术社团形式，却也是学生日常生活最重要部分，且各部大多都是一流水平，你的任务是选出身边的执行人员及各社负责人——社长、副社长、书记，然后由他们自行招收合适的人员，雅典娜公学院几乎每个人都会加入学习部，你还真是任重道远，各科考题全部由你一个人组织，学校有题库可以供你参考，可是一个部长连几道试题都编不出来实在是让人笑话啊，你的老部员只要这一点就有权弹劾你——不如你现在就让贤吧——那是不可能的，让贤也要等你丢完人之后。事先声明，如果你敢在外校人面前泄露你的无知，我立刻撤你的职。”

“等一下撒加！”艾俄罗斯不得不说话：“我怎么没听过学习部长要求样样精通？就算是你也做不到吧？”

“没错，学习部长当然不能科科精通，可是必须有过硬的学科，且对其他学科必须有精到的见解，才能把握出题的方向及选出精当的试题，总之，参加考试的自然都是各学科的尖子，部长的认知水平内行人一见便知——这一次谁帮你作弊呢？还是要用你那高超的黑客技巧盗取瑞典皇家学院、雅典娜公学院大学部、英国科协、或者是北美学术联合部的什么试题？提醒一下，入会试题都是要公布于众的，你可别给雅典娜公学院惹麻烦——否则退学处理。”撒加的表情是‘我就是在找你麻烦’。

“撒加，你这根本就是在找麻烦。”艾俄罗斯指出。

“废话，你以为我在作什么？”撒加面不改色：“这种混水摸鱼的人若是也能做到举世闻名的雅典娜公学院学习部部长，其他人的努力岂不全都是徒劳？这个世界还有没有公平？”

“这个世界从不公平。”米罗突然插话，把阿布罗狄的身子扶正，认真地说：“我帮你出人文历史艺术部分的考题。”

“米罗，”阿布罗狄一笑，同样的认真：“说吧，价格？”

“垃圾、守财奴、市侩……”卡妙口中蹦出连串的名词，亚尔迪听不过去：“卡妙，你就别自责了，我知道你心理压力重……”卡妙拿起地下的坐垫砸了过去，其他人大笑，米罗的声音最响。

“该说的都说了，现在发给各位各部资料以及考试时间安排——都是你们的部员组织的，包括报名和基础笔试，现在全靠你们了。”说着撒加把手中的资料分发给众人。个人拿到后都是认真浏览。

“我已经想到了！”穆突然说：“不过实际操作有点麻烦，看来明天有的忙了。”

“有什么问题你当然可以求我，不过帮不帮你要看我心情。”沙加说的懒懒洋洋。

“自恋。”

最后，还剩一半的厚度时，撒加全部塞给阿布罗狄：“拿好，这些是学习部的。”

“啊？”阿布罗狄呆了。

撒加示意米罗走开，自己坐到阿布罗狄身旁：“你怎么办呢？”

“无所谓，随便从题库抽。”阿布罗狄仍是毫不在乎。

“你给我认真一点！”撒加捧住他的脸稳住他的身体。

阿布罗狄于是认真的看着撒加，然后，认真的闭上双眼。

撒加一时无法反应，而那暧昧的气氛令其他人看到屏住呼吸，生怕打扰他们。

大约过了一分钟。

迪斯最先不耐烦：“婆婆妈妈！到底亲不亲？？用不用弹点什么给你们制造气氛？？”

撒加这才反应过来，不由得好气又好笑，撮起唇向阿布罗狄的眼睛吹了口气，换来对方迷长睫毛的微颤：

“你闭眼睛做什么？”

阿布罗狄于是认真的睁开眼：“我以为你要吻我。”

“你不说的话，我还真是想不到……”撒加的声音是低哑的，他把阿布罗狄的身体轻柔的压向沙发，白色的纸张散落在地,伴随着四片唇的贴合。

其他的人，只看到他们二人轻柔的亲吻，撒加那浓密的蓝发完全挡住他们的面孔，但那媚惑的若隐若现却激发了全部的想象，只见深蓝与水蓝的发交络着搭下沙发，泻在地板……

没有人说话，也没有人考虑这种行为是否合适，只是目不转睛的看撒加拉起阿布罗狄的身子继续这个含义不明的吻。

“我拜托你们！”迪斯看的不过瘾，索性出声：“接吻不是贴嘴唇！”

撒加睁开眼，把双唇从阿布罗狄唇边移开：“呵，还真有经验啊你。”

阿布罗狄也睁眼：“你们怎么脸都红了？”

没有人说话，终于想到了这是他们的制约……

“看来我的部员都是纯洁无比啊。”撒加轻笑，这笑令他的眼更深了些，阿布罗狄忍不住再次吻他的唇……

“花花公子！！！！！！！看好对象！！！！！！！！”米罗手中的资料揉成一团砸在阿布罗狄头上：“他不是你那些女生！！！！”

阿布罗狄立刻抽身：“不好意思，因为他太漂亮了……忍不住就……”

“你……”米罗对阿布罗狄毫无办法，显然在这个问题上他已头疼已久。

“撒加，刚才好象有人说过禁止滥用魅力胡乱勾引，虽然你是会长，但身为监督者的我有责任提醒你——不要利用你部长的身份随意非礼你的下属……”艾俄罗斯严肃地瞪视撒加。

“你哪只眼睛看到我非礼他？”撒加莫名其妙，被非礼的是他吧？左手执起阿布罗狄的右手，让掌心相对，手指一根根贴合.阿布罗狄毫不介意，比量着手指的长度。

“一样长，别比了。”迪斯撅着小嘴说。

“棒打鸳鸯。”

“纯粹心理不平衡吧 ？”

沙加和穆一搭一唱。

迪斯跑过去踢了他们一人一脚，因为没有感到痛，他们只是笑。

艾俄罗斯则说：“我哪只眼睛都看到了，请你自重。”

阿布罗狄笑笑，终于有了气力，起身走向卡妙。

“？”卡妙有些怀疑，随即了然：“我要5000联币。”

阿布罗狄赞到：“真聪明，不愧是卡妙。”说着在卡妙白玉似的脸颊上啄了下。

撒加拿起钢笔砸到阿布罗狄头上：“我说过不要胡乱勾引！！艾俄罗斯你看到了吧？？”

“礼节性亲吻而已。”艾俄罗斯不以为然：“撒加你也不要找小孩子的麻烦！”

“呵呵。”撒加干笑：“你以为他单纯？真有眼光！我说监督者大人，别被假象骗了，为了几道试题就金钱计美人计都用上了，我倒想看看其他题目他怎么应付，现在他已经有力气了，可以开始忙了。”

“不过撒加你以后每天要吻阿布罗狄两小时……”艾欧利亚脸还是红的。

“两小时？”撒加大笑：“吻他两小时让他危害人世一整天？？呵呵，”随即非常肯定：“最多一小时。”

“撒加你有义务……”艾俄罗斯不得不提醒。

“我说过那要看我心情。”撒加不紧不慢。

“好了好了！！！！没事了吧？？？”米罗制止这个话题：“可以开始讲鬼故事了吧？”

“好吧，开始吧。”撒加也不追究，顺了众人的意。

“我先来！我讲我们学校初中部的钢琴传说！”艾欧利亚显然喜欢热闹。

“那我讲恒河的无人载尸船。”沙加接着报题目。

“米洛岛的幽灵船也不错！”米罗发言。

“巴西有会跳舞的死人！”亚尔迪说完突然发现身边的迪斯在发抖，而且是抖成一团：“你怎么了？”

“把灯关上才有气氛。”与此同时艾俄罗斯说着起身关了灯。

“哇——————！！！！！！！”

哭声震天（天花板）！！！

艾俄罗斯立即开灯。

“你……哭什么？？”在场人都呆了，真没想到迪斯会哭。

“他不想哭，但是身体功能都变成小孩子，受到惊吓就会哭……”亚尔迪解释。

“你怕鬼？？？？”米罗好奇地走近他：“黑社会的人怕鬼？？？？？？”

“你闭嘴！！！”迪斯踢米罗，米罗摇头：“没礼貌又胆小，需要好好训练，哥哥讲给你吧，话说米洛岛曾发生一场瘟疫，为了避免传染死者被扔到密封的船上漂走，从此以后每到夜晚……”

米罗说一句，哭声大一级，最后旁人已经听不清米罗在说什么。

最后米罗决定不再欺负小孩:"真是小孩子,吓一下就哭."结果发现周围人都在很没形象的大笑，只有卡妙和修罗恍若未闻——于是米罗跟着笑。

再最后笑的人意识到这是在欺负小孩，终于停止。

只剩迪斯在大哭，丝毫没有停止的意思。

“这……这怎么办？？”艾欧利亚急的团团转：“我打电话给魔铃？？”

“修罗……”撒加为难的看向修罗：“怎么办？如果今晚大家不能睡，明天的工作就会受影响……”

迪斯耳朵动了动，正如亚尔迪所说，他并不想哭，但小孩子的身体他却无法控制，同时赞叹撒加竟然这么快就发觉修罗的弱点，于是，他继续大哭，跑向修罗。

修罗没办法推开他，任由两条瘦小的手臂揽住自己的颈子,迪斯当然不会放过机会,伸出小小的舌舔修罗的耳垂.

大约过了5分钟,这家伙竟然睡了.

“不愧是小孩子，哭完了就睡。”米罗再次说:"他怎么会怕黑?还怕鬼?"

修罗面无表情:"大概是因为BLACK,BLACK上任主人的儿子(他并不说是自己的父亲)有10个子女,都有继承权,后来他本人死于空难,上任主人年老,决定从孙辈选继任者."

"怎么选?"沙加直觉认为其中大有文章.

"按惯例."修罗的声音仍是平静,但所有人都听出厌恶:"所有继承人进入安排专业狙击手的黑暗密室,只有成功躲避狙击并杀死全部继承人活到最后的那一个才是新任少主."

"连自己的亲人都?"

"没错,据说这是防止争权夺利,这是BLACK的生存法则.不过后来组织内部当时分化为两派,另一派以考验新少主为名模拟实战,结果当时他和保镖进入战区."

"后来?"

"对方抓住他只是11岁的小孩子这一弱点,全部战区布置三维立体投影他的亲人,并配上原声音效,最后他杀死了埋伏在内的所有人,一共是213个.从那时起他得到了'死神'这个称号."

"后来他就是这样子,即使睡觉时也不会关灯,特别厌恶别人谈到幽灵鬼怪."

看其他人听到目瞪口呆,修罗只是把睡熟的迪斯放到沙发上:"在那种地方的下场只有两个,一是变成疯子,二是变成尸体.你们还是少惹他为妙."说完径自回房了.

自始至终,修罗都没有流露对迪斯的哪怕一点点感情.

"算了,我们大家都睡吧,不要想太多."撒加安慰众人:"以后的路更长不是吗?"

米罗笑笑:"也是,家家有本难念的经."随阿布罗狄走向走道:"晚安各位,祝好梦,特别是牵着手的二位,这算是初夜?"

沙加和穆同时出手把刚刚起身的卡妙推向米罗.

再一次,吻.

然后互相谩骂.

"哦呵呵,真甜蜜啊."沙加和穆皮笑肉不笑.

"你们呢?"卡妙突然问.

"啊?"二人一愣.

"有没有……"卡妙的声音象流动的水晶:"吻过?"

说完,扔下呆若木鸡的两个人,走上走道.

"卡妙真厉害!"阿布罗狄赞道:"看来今晚那两个人别想睡了."

"为什么?"米罗不解.卡妙嘲笑:"垃圾."

亚尔迪抓起迪斯送他回房间,其他人一一撤离.

"好了,你们好好适应,晚安."撒加离开客厅前如是说.

只剩下仍在呆若木鸡的沙加和穆.

**************************************

"阿布罗狄,答应我一件事."米罗叫住走在前面的阿布罗狄.

"什么事,这么严肃?"阿布罗狄转身.

"如果你真要喜欢男生,就必须答应我."米罗相当认真:"有四个人不许爱."

"哪四个?"阿布罗狄逗他:"有没有你?"

"你别闹!"米罗扳他的脸:"撒加,沙加,迪斯,还有艾俄罗斯,绝对不许爱知道吗?"

阿布罗狄大笑.

"我没跟你开玩笑!赶快答应!"米罗有些生气.

阿布罗狄终于止住笑,也说的很认真:"那你也答应我一件事."

"什么?"

"这一次,如果有喜欢的人,不可以放弃."

米罗一怔.

"你答应我,我就答应你."

米罗最后终于点头:"一言为定?"

阿布罗狄举起小指:"一言为定."

卡妙只是远远的看他们勾手指,长久以来为躲避追杀训练的听力足够把他们的对话听到一句不漏,他只是静静的看,就象以往,永远是安静的,冷漠的看着一切.

只是,一切突然不再真切.


	12. Chapter 12

十二

自从神遗弃了世界，争执、失眠、不安就成为夜晚的主题。

*******************************

“你们是在等我？”走出客厅，撒加发现艾俄罗斯一脸严肃地站在自己面前，身后是探头探脑的艾欧利亚。

“撒加我有事和你谈。”艾俄罗斯直接说明用意：“去我房间。”

“哦，你说？和你情人吵架了？”进入艾俄罗斯的屋子，撒加大概猜到艾俄罗斯要说的事。

“不要转移话题！！”艾俄罗斯不吃他这一套：“你不觉得你的某些动作太暧昧了吗？这是你一个会长该做的？”

“我没别的意思，如果他误会我也没办法。”撒加毫不在意：“不过，雅典学派当然需要一个万人迷的会长，不是吗？”

“你什么时候变的这么不可一世？”艾俄罗斯皱眉：“万人迷？是不是你也要找1000个女朋友来玩？还是男女通吃包括自己的部下也不放过？”

“真了解我，艾俄罗斯，我也觉得以前耽误的事情太多了，趁着高中好好补一补，还有……一千？你不觉得少吗？”看到艾俄罗斯的脸色越变越差，撒加不知死活的继续：“不过我对男人没兴趣，至于你说的那个——我就是看他不顺眼，没办法，仗着自己贵公子的身份任性胡闹，没有一丁点的分寸，完全不知道人间疾苦、投机取巧，自私到了极点，丝毫不考虑他人的感受，纨绔子弟的恶习一样不漏，看到他装出那副弱不禁风的样子我就想吐！！一个病人竟然可以交那么多女朋友而且还让她们服服帖帖？？艾俄罗斯你的脑子出问题了？还是服侍惯了那种贵族阔少阔……”

“撒加你别太过分！把艾俄罗斯扯进来作什么？？”艾欧利亚听不下去：“今天一天你都不知在发什么脾气，就算是阿布罗狄也没有你说的那么十恶不赦，你一向不会这么轻率的评价一个人！”

“撒加，很好，你说我服侍惯了阔少爷阔小姐阔夫人阔老爷奴性十足对吗？”艾俄罗斯冷笑：“原来你的好友在你心目中就是这种形象，好，撒加，我倒要看看你能把这位阔少爷怎么样！真是知人知面不知心，伟大的天才撒加竟然和我做了这么久的朋友，我是不是应该感恩戴德地接受您的批评指正？？”

“哥你冷静点，撒加也是一时激动……”艾欧利亚预感事情不妙。

“艾俄罗斯你冷静点，我只是一时情急……”撒加解释。

“所以不小心把真话说出来了？谢谢你的情急！！”艾俄罗斯懒得听他解释：“象你自己说的，你是压抑的太久了，今天索性总爆发对吗？你也不要太狂妄！被压抑就可以随意批评压制甚至恶意贬低自己的同学？你给阿布罗狄定下的是哪门子的标准？怎么我找不出来一个人可以符合你的那些条件？我告诉你撒加，你可以率性而为，但好歹有最基本的尺度！！”

“呵，”撒加的愧疚之心全被艾俄罗斯顶了回去，心高气傲的他同样不甘示弱：“你还真是护个没完啊，我就是不明白那种人哪里值得别人帮他说话？你不是很有原则吗？你的原则就是指责对的袒护错的包庇有钱有势和理事长家交情匪浅的？？你有资格批评我吗？？我警告你在这件事上你少对我指手画脚！！”

艾欧利亚急的冒汗，却停不住任何一个，只见他们激动的脸红，艾俄罗斯更是再无任何分寸：“警告？？你警告我？？？你有资格吗？哈哈，当上了雅典学派的会长就不知道天多高地多厚？？很好，我的原则就是指责对的袒护错的包庇有钱有势和理事长家交情匪浅的！从今以后想听到我对你指手画脚除非你做梦！！”

“有意思！！我当然没资格警告您，您这位身份特殊位高权重的大人物哪是我一个小小会长可以警告的！”撒加越想越气：“你是袒护定了他对吗？？也是，那么一个千娇百媚举世无双的大美人……”

“撒加你够了！！”艾欧利亚本来两不相帮，终于也被撒加这句话激怒了：“你知不知道自己在说什么？？你疯了吗？？艾俄罗斯只是就事论事并不是在袒护，你说这句千娇百媚大美人是什么意思？？”

“这叫做贼喊捉贼，”艾俄罗斯冷笑：“阿布罗狄还真是个千娇百媚举世无双的大美人，不过今后天天吻他的可不是我！！还有，至少尊重别人一点！不要用千娇百媚这种词形容一个男生！”

“我吻他关你什么事？？怎么？你羡慕？我怎么形容他又关你什么事？？要不要换一下？？一个男生能够容忍自己身上都是花香？？你确定你要为这种人和我吵架？？”

“简直不可理喻！你到底在说什么啊撒加？还有没有重点？”艾欧利亚决定不能再让两个丧失理智的人吵下去，双手不知从哪掏出两个乒乓球扔到二人头上：“艾俄罗斯，睡觉，你们都冷静一下。”说着硬拉住兄长坐下：“撒加你也是，怎么这么没有逻辑？”

“我刚刚恢复逻辑，艾俄罗斯，如果他在这次部长测试哪怕有一丁点的差错，我立刻让他退学。我倒要看看你这位执行者要如何帮助他。还有，到时千万别跟我说理事长指示如何如何，那套对我没用。”撒加的语调终于平静了，却仍是充满挑衅。

“我更看不惯你这种行为，滥用职权，恣意妄为。撒加，你对一个病人那么认真做什么？”艾俄罗斯没打算和解，但也冷静一些。

“病人？呵呵，眼睛睁大一点！他算什么病人？？”说完‘砰’地摔上房门离去。

“混蛋！”艾俄罗斯把笔筒狠狠砸在门上：“你这种人也配做会长？？”

门竟然又开了，撒加冷笑：“是啊，我哪里配做会长呢，会长如果是你们这些人的傀儡，我还真不够格！”

艾欧利亚好不容易才拉住准备起身的兄长。

********************************************

福不双降，祸不单行。

沙加和穆，此时呆立在穆房间的大床旁，虽然是单人宿舍，床的宽度容下两个人却是绰绰有余，可是，谁也不肯先躺上去……

“算了，睡吧。”穆终于撑不住，首先开口。

沙加偏过头看了穆一眼，瞬时呆在原地。

穆的手，刚刚把束发的白皮绳摘掉，淡紫的发垂下他的双肩，柔顺的丝丝缕缕在他的肩上弯出一个小小的弧，整个人因为长发的披散显得益发削瘦   
，奶色的肌肤更加柔嫩、更加白皙，沙加注意到穆的第一粒纽扣松着，露出纤细的锁骨，晶莹玉润。

第一次看到如此的穆，突然明白穆为何从不在人前散发。

“你看什么！！”穆受不了他的发呆，转身就躺到床上，沙加被他一带，也一同摔向那片柔软。

“啊！”

两个人同时惊呼！

竟然是————

水床！！

流动的坡度省略了二人的挣扎，直接让两具身体陷在一起，贴合的没有一丝缝隙，穆的额恰好抵到沙加颈边。

沙加低咒出声，真是见鬼的夜晚，看到的听到的遇到的都是暧昧，现在还要和自己最讨厌的人同睡一张暧昧的唯一功能是令人想入非非的床！！

“别动……”低沉的声音让他收回心神，只见穆小心翼翼地向后移动拉开二人的距离，沙加配合地把自己的裸足贴上穆的脚，不意趾尖的轻触竟比手指的相牵更战栗……

剧烈的颤抖令两个人不敢再移动分毫，就这样四目相对，呼吸不过盈寸……

“你……准备了什么考题？”沙加把头偏向真空枕，试图扫开空气中的尴尬。

“模拟外交测试，当然之前有笔试……我想用今天修罗说的那种‘三维投影’，学校的影视模拟实验室正好能够提供设备。”穆稍稍平静，让头正对天花板。

“那种‘三维投影’是不是22世纪发明的刑事逼供方式？据说可以100%模拟犯罪现场的情景，初次使用逼疯了52名刑事犯？”沙加想了想：“除了影视企业、游戏商和警方、黑社会，任何人都只容许初级模拟，所以即使是雅典娜公学院大概也不会有你想要的高级模拟环境程式吧？那种东西编一个至少要一周，你恐怕需要几百个不同的情景程式……”

“这种考试比较有趣，你不想试试吗？让那些入会者访问食人部落、接待星外来客、采访核战现场……”穆说得相当冷静。

“你想让他们精神崩溃吗？伪君子。”沙加讽刺。

“雅典娜公学院的学生受点刺激死不了的，何况想在我的手下做事，心理承受能力必须一流，否则怎么应付你这种小人？一个外交家也需要这些素质。”穆振振有辞。

“你根本就是心理不平衡找乐子。伪君子。”沙加戳穿他。

“那怎么样？你不想吗？”穆也不客气：“你会想出更恶毒的整人方法，我还能考虑人权，你恐怕要让他们访问虚拟地狱！”

“咦，你怎么知道？”沙加正这么想：“那么我们帮阿布罗狄出一部分考题，让他COPY一份环球影库的情景程式？”

“没错，各取所需。”穆点头：“明天多想一些整人的点子，索性一早大家头脑轰炸集思广益，然后后天一起看热闹。”

沙加脊背有些发凉，如果穆那些拥护者看着他用如此温和的笑容说着魔鬼的语言会做何感想？不过他和这伪君子倒是想法一致：

“先整本校的，再整外校的？”

“没错！”穆狡黠一笑：“对了，你的催眠术是怎么回事？你是妖精转世吧？”

沙加没回答。

“不说算了。”穆闭上眼。

“天生的。”沙加却说话了：“和你的超能力一样，我还可以通过面相看一个人的寿命。”

“大话连篇，你倒看看我能活多久？”穆嗤之以鼻。

沙加冷笑着用双手扳过穆的脸：“转过来我瞧瞧。”

猝不及防，穆的脸被扭至沙加的视线中，那纯澈没有一丝杂质的蓝眸令他的心猛地一震。

第一次看到这样的沙加，平时的他总是高高在上故装模作样不可一世自命清高……可这一刻，他刺目的长发被月华洗成淡色，散在枕间、甚至就在自己鼻端，那精雕细琢的五官竟会有不可思议的柔和感……

而沙加也是全身僵硬，早忘记最初的目的，只看到月光分分寸寸走在穆柔嫩的肌肤，连自己的手似乎已成为那绝丽容颜的一部分，他那迷离的眼神竟是带了炽热，感觉他颊上炙手的热度和绯红，有些狼狈的扔开双手：

“不用看了！祸害遗千年！”

这样说着，目光却无法移动分毫，这样的他……好想多看一眼……两个人同时感到呼吸急促、口干舌燥。

“一个男人长那么漂亮做什么？！妖精！！”然后在心里同时骂。

卡妙的声音好死不死适时响起于二人脑中：

“你们呢？”

“有没有……吻过……？”

那声音象魔咒一般缠绕了二人的心神，不由自主地，目光贪婪地盯上对方的红唇……

“要不要……试试？”沙加喉头紧涩，声音低沉，几不可闻。

“你说……什么……？”穆感觉荒谬，但仍是不能阻止火焰在双颊辣辣的烧。

“少装蒜！你知道我说什么！”沙加的脸也已经红成番茄，声音更低：“……你不想试试吗？”

“我……”目不转睛地注视沙加开合的双唇，穆发觉自己好想品尝那片柔软艳奕……那会是什么滋味？？

似乎心有灵犀，二人同时靠近，感受对方紧张的呼吸，空气的密度持续降低……

“轰！！！”

远处的巨响猛地拉回二人的理智！

迅速坐起平复混乱的呼吸，内心除了后悔竟还有一点点……惋惜？

也许东方人平时的确太过含蓄、一点点挑逗竟而不能自持……

“怎么回事？好象是米罗他们的房间。”恢复冷静，沙加的声音又有了清冷的高韵。

“大概是不小心靠到一起把墙壁砸了吧，过去看看。”穆的恢复能力显然不比沙加差。

“长的象女生似的……”为了掩饰尴尬，两人同时开口推卸责任，结果说了相同的话。

“你说什么！！”再一次异口同声。

战火一路蔓延。

*********************************

有一就有二，有二必有三，米罗和卡妙是今夜第三对主角。

开始很和平，米罗送阿布罗狄回房：“今晚要不要陪你睡？”

“不用，今晚很舒服，而且你陪我睡卡妙怎么办？还是……”他探出头：“卡妙！我们一起睡？”

卡妙的脸立时通红。

“滚进去！”米罗知道他没事 ，直接把他推进房间，摔上了门。

而他们的房间，恰好在阿布罗狄房间的对面。

米罗刚要开自己房门，却被卡妙叫住：“等一下。”

“？”米罗一愣，没想到冰雕会主动说话。

“你答应我一件事。”卡妙脸上露出明显的不耐烦，似乎跟米罗多说一句都会侮辱他的神经。

“？”米罗再愣，怎么又是‘你答应我一件事’？

“以后不论我遇到什么事，都不许你多管闲事。”卡妙说的却是严肃。

米罗直接翻白眼：“就这事？呵呵，做不到。”

“？”轮到卡妙愣了。

“也许你真的不相信任何人卡妙。”米罗认真地看向他，卡妙突然惊觉这是米罗第一次说他的名字。

“但是轮不到你来命令我，我只答应你一件事……”

“什么？”

“我绝对不会骗你。”米罗转头认真地直视他。

卡妙一时无言，心中却是没来由的烦闷，莫名其妙的情绪挥之不去，烦躁中他脱口而出：“不需要你同情！少摆出那种贵族嘴脸！自命清高！垃圾！”

米罗不怒反笑：“同情？你？你也值得我同情？整天缩头乌龟似的东躲西藏，你以为自己善良？你受尽委屈？——你自找！！既然活着就应该积极向上，你这副样子竟然也能活到现在？？真是笑话！从没杀过一个人？你还真是冰清玉洁啊——装什么高尚！你只是在逃避而已！！我告诉你，你这种人——”单指点到卡妙的胸口：“我、最、讨、厌！”

卡妙呆立原地，一句话也说不出来，一是因为他不擅长与人争吵，二……他根本不知道如何反驳！！

而米罗已经很潇洒的回房了。

回到房间米罗才意识到刚才的话太过直率，可是他习惯了直率，有时的确太过冲动。

卡妙也坐在床上发呆，神色是深深的疲惫，直觉到应该去睡，却象过去的很多个夜晚那样站起身查看四周，最后颓然地回坐，神经仍是紧绷。

再次站起身靠到墙壁，他习惯于有类似于墙壁的掩护，可是，突然感到墙壁对面强大的吸引力——

刚要入睡的米罗也正有相同的感觉，那挤压着身体的空气直直把他们推向墙壁！

“我可不想破相！”米罗想着，一拳砸向前方的石材，用尽全身气力。

终于，墙坍了！

亲吻，不可避免。

卡妙脸一红，嘴角一撇：“变态！！”

米罗狠狠瞪他：“你没见过男人的身体吗？转过去！”——一个人时他习惯裸睡，现在身无寸缕。

刚穿上睡衣，慰问者纷至沓来。

“呵，FIRST NIGHT I KISS YOU ，米罗，你可以再编首曲。”沙加竭力讽刺。

“人没事就好，”撒加放心：“还有，维修费两个人均摊。”

二人的脸登时垮掉，骂声震天。

其他人，一溜烟都没了踪影。

只见满室狼籍，米罗叹口气：“看来今晚住不了这里，走吧。”

“去哪？”卡妙不明所以，是在跟他说话吗？

“去阿布罗狄房间，他的床很大，睡11个人都不成问题，走吧。”

“不用了，我睡哪里都可以。”卡妙冷淡地回绝。

“你习惯自虐？”米罗失笑：“你知道那家伙房间有多大？走吧！”说着拉了他的手臂很快进到阿布罗狄的房间。

“放手！”卡妙用力摔自己的手臂，黑暗中轻柔的玫瑰花香突然令他安静。

“嘘！”米罗低声说：“他已经睡了，没关系，他好象很喜欢你，不会介意的。”说着已把他拉到床边：“这床宽10多米，是特制的，你睡那一边。”

黑暗中他见米罗拉起白色的软被，把阿布罗狄搂在怀中：“快上来，很舒服的。”

低醇的嗓音令卡妙不由自主地坐上那张床，极度的柔软和极佳的弹性令他不禁问：“这床什么做的？”怎么会有这么舒服的床？

“不知道，几千种材料呢。”米罗把他拉倒：“快睡吧，被也很大，盖一张就可以。不用介意，我们一家四口经常睡一起 。”

卡妙的头枕到绵软的靠枕：“你都是这样抱着他？”

“是啊，不止我，蒂娜克里斯也经常抱，这家伙喜欢别人抱他。”

“可是……”卡妙不知该说什么：“你们并不是兄弟，难道你不会……”

米罗笑出声：“这个——你抱他试试。”说着把阿布罗狄推到卡妙怀中。

卡妙下意识想推开，可及身的冰冷竟让他不由把怀中的人揽住。

世界上怎会有如此低的体温？？

“怎么样明白了吗？如果抱着他还能产生情欲，那个人不是色情狂就是真的爱他。”

而阿布罗狄似乎很满意卡妙的体温，竟把头埋入卡妙怀中，仍是沉睡。

“果然这家伙喜欢你的体温，他喜欢温暖，象只猫似的……你抱着他睡好吗？”

卡妙没有拒绝，半晌才问：“他到底什么病？”

米罗的声音突然完全失去自信：“我也想知道，所有的医生都说他只是体温偏低而已，可是他的确一天到晚都在生病，这两年还好，只是经常全身无力，体力也比一般人差很多，以前才惨，莫名其妙就会生病，失明、失声、失听都有过，其他大病小病更是没完没了，偏偏没有一个医生可以诊断，只能有什么医什么……好在现在还稳定，以后应该也……”

卡妙只说：“他的身体不适合上学。”

“可他自己想上。老实说我不知道他在想什么，上学也是从不学习，不是病假就是交女朋友。”

“你今天说……他不能爱那四个人……为什么？”

“你听到了？”米罗仔细一想，只有不到50米距离，长期警觉的卡妙又怎会听不到，但他也不介意：“那四个不适合他。”

“怎么说？”卡妙却是很有兴趣知道。

米罗耸肩：“看就知道，撒加作为领导者、作为朋友、兄长都没的说，可是太过不可一世，又习惯凡事都要最好。他对恋人的要求会多挑剔？阿布罗狄的脑子虽聪明，但跟着撒加不累死才怪。而且，撒加不懂爱情。和一个不懂爱情的人谈情，结果可想而知。”  
“沙加则是太过聪明，两个聪明的人在一起只会互相猜心，而且他放不下身段去迁就，阿布罗狄很任性也不会妥协，他们不会有结果。而且沙加是那种喜欢一切尽在掌握之中的人，阿布罗狄却不会让任何人猜透他的心思。”

“迪斯眼中只有修罗，爱上他纯属自讨苦吃；艾俄罗斯重责任重理性，但是缺乏情调，会束缚他自由的个性……开始也许还能忍耐，久了就不行了，他不会被任何人管制的，野马一样，甜蜜时能把人腻死，倔强时简直能逼疯你……怎么，你对他有兴趣？不过老实说他还是喜欢女生多一些，这家伙有恋母情结。”

卡妙摇头：“亚尔迪的医术非常高明，被称为医学奇人，让他看看也许……”

“真那么厉害？？”米罗“霍”地坐起：“走吧，去叫他。”

卡妙竟也没反对，起身帮阿布罗狄盖好被子。

待二人出去，床上的人懒洋洋拿起枕下的手机拨了一串号码：“你好，下午的定货请于2分钟之内送到，地点……”挂断电话继续躺下装睡。

可是没装多久，米罗就回来叫醒他，扭开房间的台灯。

“这床是不是有几千种药物制的……”亚尔迪先对那白色的大床产生兴趣。

“没错，价格是美其司家所有企业一年的收益——这位大少爷，阿布罗狄，让亚尔迪看看你的病。”阿布罗狄乖乖点头，正此时，内线铃响，绿灯——有快递。

“咦？怎么才送到？米罗卡妙去签字。”阿布罗狄故作惊奇的皱皱眉。

“什么东西？快递？”米罗问。

“我给你们定的双人对讲机，方便你们确定对方位置。”阿布罗狄一笑：“去注册吧，别让送货机久等。”

“呵，今天吹什么风？我不付钱的！”米罗于是和卡妙同去签字取对讲机，拿到手才发现是一大一小情侣机，而麻烦的机主身份确认又费了不少时间。

此时亚尔迪粗大的手指搭上阿布罗狄的手臂，却不似一般东方医生的摸脉方法。

看到亚尔迪眉头紧皱，阿布罗狄突然翻手抓住亚尔迪的手腕：“你不用看了！”

亚尔迪吃惊地抬头，阿布罗狄微微一笑：“亚尔迪，麻烦你答应我一件事。”

************************************************

第二天，早饭时间各人就开始忙碌：

餐厅的餐桌是叫来的早餐，桌边的人却是各自各精彩：

撒加，边用耳机听新闻内容边吻尚在昏睡状态的阿布罗狄；

迪斯，小小的手指在电脑上乱按，没按一会就开始用手掌拍打——他的手太小了，已经不能操作电脑；

亚尔迪皱着眉，不知在想什么；

穆，喜滋滋地双手捧着鲜牛奶，沙加毫不留情地嘲笑他；

然后，他们和米罗一起看卡妙——

只见卡妙身前只放了一杯清水，几片面包……

“卡妙你……减肥？”艾欧利亚小心地猜测。

“你吃这么少？”有人吃惊。

“你不会连吃饭前都要省？”还是米罗了解。

“多管闲事！”卡妙不理众人。

亚尔迪终于回神：“卡妙，你怎么又吃这么点？我分你吧。”说着把自己桌前的一份面包递过去。

“我不要！”卡妙看都不看一眼。

亚尔迪拿回面包，不再说话，他了解卡妙的脾气。

“卡妙！”阿布罗狄终于清醒了。

卡妙抬头。

“多吃点吧，帮我吃一点好吗？”阿布罗狄笑眯眯地看他。

米罗顺手拿过阿布罗狄桌上的一杯牛奶：“你就当作贡献吧，这家伙吃多了就吐。”

“我……”卡妙又要拒绝，阿布罗狄仍是笑眯眯的：“卡妙喝吧，谢谢你介绍医生给我。”

卡妙竟然乖乖的端起杯子喝到一滴不剩。

其他人都看愣住，米罗亚尔迪更是一脸匪夷所思，撒加勾起阿布罗狄的下巴：“美人计奏效，给你奖励……”说着再次亲吻怀中的人，一边看腕上的表。

众人再次脸红心跳，默不做声，终于沙加开口：“会长，今天维修公司来时麻烦他们换两张床。”

“怎么？水床上做不舒服？你们东方人真奇怪。”迪斯语出惊人。

“扑！”

“扑！”

穆口中的牛奶、沙加含着的稀饭同时喷出。

“迪斯，说话含蓄点，东方人都很传统。”撒加不得不发话。

“本来就是，别告诉我他们睡一起却什么都没发生，当人是白痴啊？”迪斯挥舞着小叉子。

而沙加和穆早已不敢抬头。

半晌穆才和阿布罗狄商量外交游戏的交易，并请所有人帮忙想点子。

阿布罗狄当然愿意，撒加极度不悦，可是接下来：

“阿布罗狄，我可以帮你出理化生部分。”艾俄罗斯。

“我也可以出数学。”艾欧利亚。

“我帮你。”亚尔迪。

迪斯跑过去踢了阿布罗狄一脚：“你帮我输口令！！！！！我帮你出题！”

阿布罗狄只低头一笑，撒加虽气却面不改色：“我倒要看看你明天怎么发挥，到时可没人帮你。”

“到时再说。”米罗拉起阿布罗狄：“有力气了吧？去准备！今天休想溜！”

“那个，穆。你的外交游戏测试弄个女儿国吧？”阿布罗狄答非所问。

“没女人你活不了吗？？”米罗把他拖向房间：“换衣服！！”

“让他们去阻止亚历山大东征，游说希特勒不要发动战争，做东亚核战的和平大使……”迪斯也开始出馊主意……

穆开始记录，众人讨论的兴致勃勃，看来加入外交部的学生有得受了。

***************************

早饭后齐聚网络室，据说雅典学派的电脑室是全球一流……

“啊？鼠标？？？？？这种中古电脑还能存在？”迪斯首先不屑。

“的确不是触屏的……”穆摸摸屏幕，又看看键盘。

“工作吧，各位。”撒加戴上护目镜，首先打开主机：“虽然配件旧，功能相当齐全的，我昨天试过。个人做个人，需要协作就出声。”

“等一下，先看阿布罗狄怎么破解欧陆警联的安全系统。”穆和沙加站在阿布罗狄的电脑边：“据说欧洲的刑事逼供花样最多，把那套情景程式弄来一定有用。”

“你们简直是无法无天……”艾俄罗斯摇头：“测试完毕立刻销毁试题软件，雅典娜公学院最好不要贪官司。”

“知道了。”沙加点头：“阿布罗狄，开始吧。”

阿布罗狄试了试鼠标，不太习惯那滑动，但仍迅速登上欧陆警联的公开网站。

“走开！我也看！”迪斯推开二人，跳到电脑桌上，其他人也都好奇的围了上来。

阿布罗狄十指有节奏的敲击电脑，转眼就是内部信息登陆框——他却不进入，关了电脑。

然后，更改电脑信息——再登陆——再关闭，重复数次。

“后台要晕了。”穆觉得有趣。

这时所有人都围了过来，包括卡妙修罗。

屏幕上跳出的奇怪文字令很多人呆住，撒加弯身启动翻译系统，右手按在阿布罗狄握鼠标的手上移动光标，几分钟后屏幕上的文字变成希腊文。

阿布罗狄继续解码，亚尔迪突然问：“你怎么不戴护目镜？不怕近视？”

米罗无奈：“这家伙第一次戴时皮肤过敏病了一星期，好了就不敢再戴了。”

“第一次戴难免不习惯，不过久了就没事了，哪，戴上……”撒加说着摘下自己的淡蓝色护目镜架到阿布罗狄高挺的鼻梁：“这么漂亮的眼睛，不好好保护的话太可惜了。”

阿布罗狄愕然抬头，撒加趁机帮他扶正眼镜，淡淡一笑：“继续吧。”

大多数人是惊奇，只有艾俄罗斯知道撒加想做什么：“撒加你——！”

“关心属下，不对？”撒加挑衅一笑。

阿布罗狄低头继续：“对这种合成塑料我已经不过敏了。”

艾俄罗斯瞪了撒加一眼，撒加耸肩装不知道，阿布罗狄只是敲键盘，撒加却不依不饶继续逗弄——他正站在阿布罗狄身后，稍一弯身就让阿布罗狄的头抵住自己的胸，后脑感觉那温温的热度，阿布罗狄再次回头，正对撒加暧昧的笑容：“怎么？不会做了？”

阿布罗狄低头继续敲，撒加却又一次把手握住阿布罗狄的右手：“是不是应该这样？”光标在屏幕上潇洒地走了一圈停在‘退出’键。而阿布罗狄却是整个人被撒加从背后包围，周身都是撒加的炙热，他感觉自己的身体正微微发颤。

“……”艾俄罗斯简直想踢死这个为达目的无所不用其极的好友，究竟谁在用美人计？——但昨天他们刚刚闹翻，自己也说过再也不管闲事……

其他人，或多或少也知道撒加的用意，好气又好笑。

阿布罗狄食指按下退出，‘霍’地起身：“我回房间弄，你们忙吧。”说着头也不回走出网络室，撒加伏在电脑上大笑！

“会长大人差不多一点，不要欺人太甚！”米罗说着开始坐在电脑旁找资料，阿布罗狄这家伙就是受不了旁人的体温，再呆下去他恐怕要投怀送抱了：“迪斯你去阿布罗狄的房间吧。”迪斯拖了一大袋的零件外加自己的电脑也出去了，撒加不以为意，反倒坐下认真工作，穆和沙加摇摇头，开始设计对话。

一众人忙碌到傍晚，不时张狂的大笑，这笑声若被即将入部的新生听到肯定打退堂鼓……

尘埃落定，宣传组织部早已把各会长指示的时间地点考试要求印成海报贴满校园……

附带的，还有雅典学派最新成员名单，全校师生饶有兴趣的指指点点，似乎已能预测未来精彩的三年生活。而那11位主角正为明天的考试兴奋到捧腹，此时撒加接到了波士顿商学院与哈迪斯综合学城的视察人员名单。

“果然有加隆……”冷笑数声，他早已准备好了招待现场。

明天，将会是令人期待的一天。

你期待明天吗？？？

****************************************

《雅典学派》——第一部完


End file.
